Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away
by fourandtwenty
Summary: The sequel to Least Likely Of All. Harry and Draco are twenty years old, and after five years of a relationship they had kept secret, the truth is revealed. One gets lost, one gets lonely - all the while, will love remain?
1. To The Moon And Back

hd1   
**Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away**

**Chapter 1: To The Moon and Back**

**Warning: This story is about a male/male relationship between Harry and Draco, and is also the sequel to Least Likely Of All. I _strongly_ recommend you read LLOA before you continue on with this one. However, if you're bent on not reading it - due to the length (100 Chapters or 20 Parts, in the Edited version) - just take all the information in stride. Hopefully, the story will get explained as the sequel goes on. I tried to write this as it's own little story, but there was too much information in LLOA. Sorry 'bout that. :o)**

** - Aimée**

*****

_When we were fourteen, I hated Draco Malfoy with a passion; I hated him even more than my father - My biological father, not the man that had raised me as one of his own from the age of one year. He – Dad – is one of the most responsible and forgiving people I have ever met, and I don't believe I could hate him, even if I tried._

_ Draco, however, hated me as much as I hated him, but for completely different reasons. He hated me for having a father that, regardless of the fact we didn't share a drop of blood, loved me as if I was of his own. Truth of the matter was, I didn't even know he wasn't my real father until the age of eleven, when I first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My biological father had been the last victim of Lord Voldemort, and I have no real memory of him. Within his twenty-one year life span, he had been Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, Head Boy, and an abusive alcoholic._

_ It wasn't the fact he was an alcoholic that bothered me; it was that he had almost missed my birth due to a hangover. He abused my mother all seven years they were together, however, and for that he deserves to burn in hell. Everyone though he was perfect – save his friends, my mother, and the people that bothered to listen._

_ I hated Draco only because he was a Slytherin. Not because of the house rivalry, but because I was jealous. My Dad – the man who had married my Mum at the age of seventeen after Voldemort had killed their child – was head of Slytherin House that year, and I was desperate to get in._

_ Too bad I was placed in Gryffindor, just as my mother and father were before me._

_ Despite our differences, we later learned we had much in common. We had both lost our biological fathers – forgive me for continuing to use that term, but I don't consider James Potter any type of a dad to me – early in life. His, Lucius Malfoy, was a hollow shell rotting away in Azkaban, while mine is buried deep within a cemetery in Wales. Both of us, by the middle of our fifth year, had adoptive fathers. His mother had married my Mum's best friend – Remus Lupin._

_ My Mum and Remus went way back; up to their first year at Hogwarts, in fact. Remus had helped my mother through her relationship with James Potter and had supported her when she had gotten together with Dad, as no one else would. He had been one of four people to know Mum and Dad were married, as it had to be kept secret in fear of Voldemort._

_ I suppose I should explain this before I go on. My mother, Lillian Maria Evans Snape Potter, was Albus Dumbledore's great-great-great granddaughter, and my Dad was a Death Eater. When they announced she was pregnant, all hell broke loose, and eventually Voldemort killed the unborn child and forbade my Dad from having any sort of relation with her. Days afterwards, Christmas of 1977, Dad proposed to my Mum – the next day, they were married. They were given one month to break up, so on January 25th, 1978, she went back to James Potter. They were married six months later._

_ I was the product of that marriage, unfortunately. It was a close call – I could have easily been my Dad's child. Dumbledore confirmed that I was a Potter, however, the week before James died. As I_   
_understand it, Mum admitted this all to James the night before he died – the night before Voldemort attacked._

_ Now we get to the reason I was paid to write this; the night I became the only survivor of the Avada Kedavra curse. I am the last remaining heir to Godric Gryffindor, and Lord Voldemort was set on destroying the Gryffindor line. He killed James within ten seconds of entering the house, and then went after me. My Mum had been working on a counter curse for Avada Kedavra – a simple shielding charm, magnified to over a hundred times. She set the spell upon me then Disapparated for my Dad, who was outside at the time waiting for her. I'm sure you're all familiar with the rest; Voldemort then attempted to kill me, but failed as the curse rebounded and him. Thus, ends the worst rein of terror in recent wizarding history._

_ Back to Draco and I; as I said, we hated each other with a passion for four years. He was so adamant on torturing me, he even went so far as to kiss me – that's right folks, a full blown kiss on the lips – in the Great Hall, in front of three-quarters of the school and my Dad, whom I had already been on bad terms with._

_ What ever his plan had been, it must have worked. Within a matter of seconds, I had the entire school of Hogwarts questioning my sexuality, including my father. My girlfriend at the time, Hermione Granger, dumped me within a week – for my best friend, Ron Weasley._

_ I wanted to kill Draco, the little prick._

_ However, I kept on ignoring him and insisting I was straight; it worked, for the most part._

_ My Mum gave birth to twins that summer, almost dying in the process. My youngest siblings, Castor and Pollux, are fraternal – Castor has black hair and green eyes, Pollux with red hair and blue eyes. For my family, blue eyes had never happened before._

_ It was during their welcome home party that I encountered Draco next. My Mum had just about forced him to come over to the group I was with – Hermione, Ron, and his little sister, Ginny. He and I ran into each other – quite literally, I assure you – and …_

_ I don't even know how to explain what happened then, I don't believe there are words for it. I suddenly felt almost sorry for him… His mother and Remus had run off somewhere and were nowhere to be found, while he was stuck with a bunch of strangers he either hated or had never met in his life. He had been talking to my Mum, of all people, for entertainment._

_ Ron and Hermione ended up dancing while Ginny left to find her other brothers, leaving me to deal with the dragon. It really wasn't that bad – we talked about our families, mostly. I told him about my extremely odd and dysfunctional family, giving full details about my seven siblings. The oldest of the seven, Ethan, Khalida, and Dea hated me. Ethan saw me as a threat, being only my mother's child and not my Dad's. He and I haven't talked in nearly three years. I don't miss him._

_ Drake and Dakota, my younger siblings, adored me. They were my salvation in the household, for they accepted me when no one else would._

_ Mum loved us all, but when my Dad started teaching at Hogwarts, she spent less and less time with her children. It was my first year at Hogwarts then, and I believe I saw her more often than all of my siblings combined. It was impossible to separate her and my Dad, absolutely impossible._

_ Draco and I became friends that summer, after the twins were born. We weren't the best of, not even close, but we found our similarities and went from there._

_ His mother married Remus one month later. We were both pulled out of school for it, along with one of our professors, Sirius Black. Sirius is my Godfather and best friend of my Mum and Remus', and was also best man._

_ It was then – being the only fifteen year olds there – that Draco and I bonded. I filled him in on most of the skeletons my family had stashed away while he told me more and more about his feelings towards his father. He hated the man; Lucius Malfoy had never been there for him, just as James had never been there for me._

_ From that moment on, we became better friends than Ron and I had ever been. We were partners in crime, and I'll be damned if we weren't good at what we did. My great-great-great-great grandfather later admitted we gave him more of a headache than any other students ever had._

_ I'm sorry, Pops._

_ We surprised all of Hogwarts – Draco Malfoy and Harry Snape., best friends. Even my Dad was surprised; he and Lucius Malfoy had known each other in school and afterwards, and he would have sworn on his life Draco and I would have hated each other for the rest of our mortal lives. He was wrong._

_ It was a known fact Draco was bi – I, however, was absolutely convinced I was straight. I dismissed the occasional stare at a male body as a natural tendency for all males. Draco found the fact I could – and often would – carry on a conversation about a certain male aspect for however long he pleased absolutely hilarious. As I look back on it, so do I._

I set my quill down slowly, gazing at the wet black ink on the piece of parchment in front of me with wonder. It was nearing three o'clock in the morning, but I didn't care. Stretching carefully, I grunted as my back cracked with a loud pop. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I started to stand up, only to feel a pair of hands place themselves on my shoulders. 

"Hey." I looked up over my shoulder and smiled sleepily, eyes focusing on his face. 

"Hey." He smiled back, gray eyes moving from my face to the parchment in front of me. "Just finish?" 

His hands started to slowly massage my neck, making me wince in pain. Up until I had met him, I hated massages. I still do – from everyone except him. The first few minutes are still extremely painful, but he somehow manages to put me in a trance so that I don't care about the pain anymore. 

"Yeah," I relaxed under his touch, turning my eyes back towards the parchment. "It's awful though. I don't know why they wanted me to write an autobiography; I'm only twenty, and I'll be damned if I can write." 

Draco laughed softly, his pale face reflecting the candlelight around us. "Can I read?" 

"If you want." I shrugged his hands off of my neck and shoulders, then reached over to hand him the parchment. "You're in it as much as I am, and if you don't like something I've said about you, just tell me and I'll omit it." 

He nodded and spent the next five minutes scanning over my work, smiling at places and wrinkling his nose in others. He finally looked up at me once more and set the parchment down, a smirk on his face. 

"It's rather honest." 

I shrugged once more, "Not entirely. I didn't write the part about Remus and Mum." 

"We still haven't figured that one out," Draco chuckled, "So I don't think it would be for the best." 

I shook my head, "Damn idiots, for doing that." 

My Mum and Remus Lupin had had an affair six years ago – well, affair was a bit too strong. A one night stand, if you must, which could have possibly resulted in the twins. The only person that had ever known who the father is was my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore. He had died shortly after the twins were born, however, and never told a soul. My Mum and Dad were mostly worried about the fact that Pollux has blue eyes – our entire family has either green or black eyes, like our parents. 

"Anyway," Draco stretched slightly, "Whatd'ya say we hit the rack? I'm tired as all hell." 

I stood up and nodded slightly, walking towards the hall that led to our room. We had been living together since our graduation from Hogwarts, which had been over three years ago. We had surprised everyone, including our parents. My Mum and Dad still didn't know I was bi – not that it mattered, I rarely saw them anymore. Not by choice, but by the simple fact that every time I saw my mother, I saw her and Remus, not her and my Dad. Remus had been one of my biological father's best friends – it was all too perfectly planned. 

"You're pushing yourself too much," Draco said earnestly, "You only have two chapters left to write. Why don't you just take a break for a few days?" 

We walked into the bedroom in silence, and I then closed the door with a wave of my wand. Shaking my head slightly, I sighed. 

"I can't, Draco, you know that." I pulled off my shirt with one swift movement, leaving my bare chest exposed in the candlelight. "They need the book in four weeks, whether I'm finished with it or not." 

"Harry," he said quietly, setting one smooth, cool hand on my shoulder. "You'll never be finished. You still have the rest of your life to live; how do you plan on ending it?" 

I shrugged, undoing my belt expertly and clambering out of my pants with ease. Clad in only my boxers, I broke contact with Draco and fell onto the king-sized bed we shared. He quickly undressed and mimicked my movements, spreading himself eagle-like next to me. 

"There's no such thing as an ending." I finally said, curling up slightly and pulling at the minimal amount of blanket available to me, as he was lying on most of them. "Even after death, life goes on. Until the end of the world, there will never be an ending, only the beginning of a new sequence and way of life." 

Draco stretched once more, his pale face contouring up in a most impressive manner. "That was deep, Harry. Real deep." 

"Thanks." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his torso and pulling his body towards me. "Blanket hog." 

"You're just now learning this, are you?" Draco smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. 

"Draco?" I looked up at him feebly, exhaustion settling in. "Shut up and go to sleep." 

He laughed once more, then wrapped his own arms around me and brushed his lips against my temple. "As you wish."   
  
  
  


_I don't understand how I lost command_   
_Of this entire situation_   
_I do as I am told when you take control_   
_I'm giving in to the temptation_   
_I've lost control, I don't know what to do_   
_I'd sell my soul if I could stay with you_

_Can't get enough without your love, I'm helpless_   
_I need so much without your touch, I'm helpless_   
_I want you so, don't let me go, I'm helpless_   
_Gotta have you, without you I'm helpless_

_Don't turn your back on me, how can I make you see_   
_I'm something that you should not ignore_   
_You are my inspiration, my final destination_   
_I could give you so much more_   
_I've lost control, I don't know what to do_   
_I'd sell my soul if I could stay with you_

_Can't get enough without your love, I'm helpless_   
_I need so much without your touch, I'm helpless_   
_I want you so, don't let me go, I'm helpless_   
_Gotta have you, without you I'm helpless_

_Ooo you're rippin' my heart in two_   
_I've got to have you here with me_   
_Oh there's nothing that I can do_   
_I'm helpless without you can't you see_

_Can't get enough without your love, I'm helpless_   
_I need so much without your touch, I'm helpless_   
_I want you so, don't let me go, I'm helpless_   
_Gotta have you, without you I'm helpless*_

*Firehouse, "Helpless"   
(Thanks to Amy for the lyrics. :o) )   



	2. Hanging By A Moment

hd2 Hey you guys... The insanely small audience I'm reaching... :o) I have four chapters written, but I'm posting one at a time. If you're confused and you haven't read Least Likely Of All, the point of Harry's biography is to try and backtrack, to explain what happened. The story'll get better in time, I promise. :o)   
Aimée   
  
  


_I'm only twenty years old and have just barely begun to live. To me, however, twenty years is the beginning and end of forever; it's all I've ever known. My first year was spent with James Potter and my Mum, living in fear of Lord Voldemort. Throw in a few twists and the next ten years of my life are spent with Severus Snape and my Mum, as a real family. She bore seven half-siblings for our family, and in my opinion, those ten years couldn't have been better.___

_ The next seven years – the Hogwarts Years – were ones I'll never forget, as long as I live. I made my three best friends then: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and later, Draco Malfoy. It was during those years that I started to discover who I am, who I was, and who I was destined to become.___

_ I'm Harry James Potter Snape, also known as Harry Potter; my siblings aren't aware of this. They grew up knowing my name, knowing my story, but never truly knowing me. They do now.___

_ I was Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived. God, how I hate that nickname… I'm famous for something that I can't remember doing, famous for something my Mum came up with; Give her the credit, for it's because of her spell that I'm still alive, that Voldemort is dead and has been for the past nineteen years.___

_ At one point in my life, I thought I knew what my destiny was; marry the woman of my dreams, work for the Ministry or perhaps play Quidditch for England, and have as many children running around the house as my parents did. I'm happy to say, only one out of those four predictions came true; I'm the Seeker for the British international Quidditch Team, something I've dreamed of ever since I played my first game of Quidditch. I'm with the man I hated for four years, loved for an equal amount of time, and I couldn't be happier. As for the many children running around… Even though we live in a world of magic, as far as I know, having children isn't an option for two men._

Draco set the parchment down as he let out a howl of laughter. "You just had to put that in there, didn't you?" 

I looked up at him innocently enough; "What ever do you mean?" 

Draco smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the wall of our apartment. "You know damn well what I mean, Harry." 

I nodded slightly, a smile spreading across my lips. "You mean the children thing? We could adopt, you know." 

Draco made a face after I suggested this. "Kids? Us? Harry, we're twenty and can barely keep up with ourselves, let alone a child." 

"Not now," I stood up out of my chair and walked over to the white island in the middle of the dining room and kitchen area, then opened the refrigerator. "Good Lord, not now… In fifteen years, perhaps, but… No. Not now." 

Draco shook his head slightly then walked over to where I stood, grabbing a mug on the way. Reaching over my shoulder, he took a cartoon of orange juice off of the shelf. "Are we going tonight?" 

"Going where?" I asked, knowing damn well where. It was the same place he asked me to go to at least five times a week; only twice had I given in. Finally giving up on me, he had started going himself only last year. 

"The club, you prat." He gave me a look before hoisting himself up on one of the wooden stools surrounding the island, then taking a drink from his mug. 

"You know the answer." I said, purposely avoiding his hawk-like gaze. "I hate dancing." 

"Harry!" he exclaimed, shaking his head vigorously. "You know dancing isn't the only thing that goes on there." 

"Besides the drinking, the drugs, and the women?" I asked, raising my eyebrows slightly. "I would have never guessed." 

"Stop it," He snapped slightly, "You're starting to sound like me." 

I smirked, leaning over the edge of the island and starring at him. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing, Draco."   
  
"Coming from you it is." He mimicked my expression, gray eyes crashing into green. "Besides, the guys are fairly easy on the eyes as well." 

The Loft – a famous London club – was known for being a sanction for both gay and straight couples alike. It was fairly unique; aquariums lined the walls on the bottom floor, housing different types of fish and exotic underwater plants. There were three levels of dance floor, each housing it's own theme. The second level had all sorts of different lights, including strobe and multi-coloured ones. The third was decorated with all kinds of couches and beads, giving it a rather 60's motif. 

"I know, Draco." I sighed heavily. "I've been there before." 

"Come on…" he gave me a terribly out-of-character pleading look. "It won't hurt. I'll buy you all the drinks you want and you won't remember a thing tomorrow morning." 

"And what if I wake up next to some ugly bloke with a horrendous moustache?" I gave him a slightly patronizing look, and then turned back to the piece of toast I was nibbling on. 

"I won't let you." Draco grinned sinisterly, "Because you'll be mine." 

I gave him a searching look for a moment, the image of him pleading with me emblazoned in the back of my mind. Sighing once more, I rolled my eyes and nodded. 

"Fine then." I said firmly, "But I swear to you, if I wake up in a bed that isn't familiar – I don't care if the most beautiful human alive is next to me, I will personally make sure you will never be able to fuck again." 

Draco looked at me, slightly abashed. "But – you ALREADY wake up next to the most beautiful and perfect human alive!" 

I snorted into my toast, "Besides you, of course." 

He scowled and crossed his arms loosely, leaning back in his stool as much as gravity allowed. "I can't believe you said that." 

I looked up at him, cocking my head slightly. "What, 'besides you, of course'?" 

He scowled deeper, "No, that you didn't even think of me when you said the most beautiful human alive." 

I smirked, then rolled my eyes. "So sorry, Draco. They say you take things for granted when they're right under your nose." 

"Uh huh," His scowl was now replaced with a look of deep injustice. "You'd better say that." 

I shook my head and grinned, refusing to reply. Standing up, I turned around and set my glass in the sink, then walked back down the hall to our room. I had woken up fairly early – 8 AM – after only five hours of sleep to write part of the next chapter of my autobiography. Two hours later, I was still clad in only my emerald terrycloth robe and boxers and walking around barefoot. In our apartment, walking around with no shoes on was considered a death wish. 

Not bothering to close the door, I threw off my robe and grabbed the pair of jeans I had been wearing the day before and pulled the on. Opening the dresser drawers, I grabbed a deep red shirt and sniffed it. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of sweat and deodorant came in contact with my nostrils, and then threw the shirt down onto the floor. 

Silently cursing Draco for putting the dirty garment into the dresser, I grabbed a black shirt with the words 'Your Village Called; Their Idiot Is Missing' written on the front in gold. After I had pulled it over my head, I made my way back out into the living room where Draco was. 

He was sitting on one of the black leather couches, propped up by one of the many pillows strewn across the apartment. He had a thing for pillows, especially the feather kind, and I allowed him to indulge as much as he wanted as long as none of them made their way into my study. 

He nodded in my direction, his eyes glued to the fireplace. I turned towards it, jumping slightly when I saw Remus Lupin's head in it. 

"Good morning, Harry." His smile was tight, but he still managed a courteous greeting. He and my mother hadn't talked in nearly six years, as both were still regretting their one night – afternoon, even – indulgence in each other. 

"'Morning, Professor." I grinned over at him. He hadn't been a professor for nearly seven years now, but I still insisted on calling him so, as he had taught me in Defense Against the Dark Arts for my first four years at Hogwarts. 

"What did you want to talk to me about, Dad?" Draco asked suddenly, scooting over slightly as I made my way over to the couch where he was sitting. I plopped down next to him and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to Remus' voice over the crackling of the fire. 

"Your Mother," Remus answered Draco, "She hasn't been herself lately and I'm concerned. She hasn't said anything to you, has she?" 

Draco shook his head slightly, blonde hair falling into his eyes. "No, she hasn't. What's wrong with her?" 

Remus sighed, his tired amber eyes glancing over at me in a rather suspicious manner. "She's kept herself separate from both Micah and myself for almost a week now. She comes to bed after she believes me to be asleep and wakes up well before dawn, only to leave once more." 

Micah Lupin was Remus' and Narcissa's five year old daughter. She was a year younger than Castor and Pollux, and I was sure she had never met them. 

Draco's expression turned to one of curiosity. "That's… strange, to say the least. I could talk to her if you want, try to figure out what's bothering her." 

Remus smiled slightly, and I noticed a slight ring of blue encircling the amber in his irises. Mentally calculating the days from the last Full Moon, I concluded that the New Moon had been yesterday; Werewolves' eyes were their true colour only where there was no moon present in the sky. Otherwise, they were coloured amber to match the wolf's eyes. 

"Have you tried talking to her?" 

I couldn't help myself; I had to ask. Remus gave me a slightly startled look, as one of the rules of our apartment that, besides the usual greetings, you weren't supposed to butt in on the other's conversation with their parent or sibling. This, of course, put in place to ease our parents' pain of their situation. Our logic had been that if my Mum didn't have to talk to Draco and Remus didn't have to talk to me, there would be less of a reminder for them to deal with. Mum already had two running around. 

"Yes," Remus answered quietly, "Yes, I have. She avoids me." 

I nodded quickly, avoiding Draco's curious gaze. "I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." Remus said, his tone gentle. "Draco – Harry – I'm sorry as well, to drag you two into this, but please, if she tells you anything…" 

I could hear Draco's breath quicken slightly and I could almost hear his thoughts; The thought of losing his mother, no matter how small the distance, was too much for him to bear after losing Lucius. I didn't blame him; when my mother died giving birth to my twin brothers, I had fainted. Albeit, she hadn't truly died; she had been pronounced clinically dead, but somehow Dad had managed to revive her. After long hours in the library, researching different Muggle methods of revival, I had finally discovered what had brought her back; Dad had pounded on her chest, right over her heart, hard enough to jump start it once more. It had saved her life. 

"We'll be sure to inform you of anything, Dad." Draco said quietly, smiling goodbye. A moment later, Remus' head had vanished from the fireplace and Draco had collapsed back onto the couch, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Why can't she just take care of herself for one?" he asked, shaking his head slightly. "Even when I was a child, she never did take care of herself. Always reckless, even more so that I had been." 

"She'll be fine," I said soothingly, reaching over to push a lock of stray blonde hair back from his face. "She loves you too much to hurt you on purpose." 

Draco shook his head once again, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Harry." 

I didn't reply to this, and we sat in complete silence for at least five minutes before I finally gave in and sighed. 

"I'll go with you tonight, if it'll make you happy." 

Draco's ears perked up slightly as he turned towards me, disbelief painted across his face. "You will? Honestly?" 

"Yes," I sighed once more, "Honestly. But you'll owe me." 

His distraught expression suddenly broke into a grin as he reached out and pressed his lips again mine. It ended almost as quickly as it had begun, but when we broke apart we were both grinning. 

"You won't regret it," He promised, "You'll have the time of your life." 

  


_Desperate for changing_   
_Starving for truth_   
_I'm closer to where I started_   
_Chasing after you___

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_Letting go of all I've held on to_   
_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hangin by a moment here with you___

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_   
_Completely incomplete_   
_I'll take your invitation_   
_You take all of me now___

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_Letting go of all I've held on to_   
_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_   
_I'm living for the only thing I know_   
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_   
_And I don't know what I'm diving in to_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you___

_There's nothing else to lose_   
_There's nothing else to find_   
_There's nothing in the world_   
_That could change my mind_   
_There is nothing else___

_I'm falling even more in love with you_   
_Letting go of all I've held on to_   
_I'm standing here until you make me move_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_   
_I'm living for the only thing I know_   
_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_   
_And I don't know what I'm diving in to_   
_I'm hanging by a moment here with you....*___

_*Lifehouse, Hanging By A Moment_****

**A/N: There is, in fact, a club/"disco" in Detroit called the Loft. I borrowed the name. But, the funny thing is, there's a bar in London called Detroit Bar. *shakes head* I love Motown.**


	3. Pour Some Sugar On Me

hd3 Ahh, the next chapter... I happen to love this chapter, and I spent a while revising it. "Pour Some Sugar On Me" is the BEST song... right now, at least. A club scene... Never thought I'd live to see the day I wrote a club scene... *sigh*. Enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated and replied to if you leave an email address. I love talking to you guys... 

Aimée   
  


_My life really isn't all that interesting; To tell you the truth, I like to think of myself, my life, and my family as completely normal. In my eyes, that's all it is; it's all I've ever known, therefore, it's automatically the norm.___

_ I didn't ask to become known to the wizarding world as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Nor did I ask to become Harry Snape, known as the son of Lily and Severus Snape; very few knew of my true identity, as to stop me from finding out. I didn't even learn my story until the age of eleven; by then, I was old enough to comprehend the meaning of everything that had suddenly been thrown at me. Before that, I believe I would have curled up and died, if not wished it with all my might.___

_ I'm so incredibly thankful for leading the life I did and will in the years to come. I couldn't imagine it being any different; not living without my Mum and Dad, without my sisters and brothers. I couldn't and refuse to imagine it.___

_ Life without Draco was tolerable, up until the point I suddenly found what I had been missing all of those years. Love, compassion, friendship within the realm of intimacy; I see Draco as not only my boyfriend, but also my best friend, my confident. I was naïve when we were first forced together by fate, but by the time I realized exactly what was going on, I was well versed in the subject of love and life. Having not experienced any of my own, I watched the people in my life go through it in their own sweet way in their own sweet time.___

_ I owe those who know me everything; it doesn't matter if I've only had contact with them briefly or if they're a member of my family. They helped create who I am today, whom I shall be in the years to come. It can't be natural, the love I feel for people, for the world… for life. The one bleak spot in my life was during a time I can't remember; James Potter, Lord Voldemort. Sometimes I do wish I could have known my father, but other times I realize why I don't, why fate allowed me to fall into the arms of Severus Snape – my Dad. Without Dad, I could have never grown up to be the person I am today.___

_ Without him, without my mother, without my siblings, without my friends – I'd be nobody. Absolutely nobody. I wouldn't be Harry James Potter Snape; I'd be a nobody, a baby dead at the hands of Lord Voldemort before he had the chance to live.___

_ I was given that chance, however, and I thank God everyday I was luck enough to receive it. I owe my family and friends everything, but I'm afraid I could never show you exactly how thankful I am. I dedicate this book – my life – to everyone who's helped me along the way.___

_ To Mum; I love you more than any human being alive. You gave me life and saved me from certain death on more than one occasion. I'm eternally grateful, and please, what ever you do, make sure you're happy.___

_ To Dad; My life would have been absolute hell if it hadn't have been for you. You taught me everything I deem worthwhile in life, and I couldn't imagine living it without you. Thank you for taking me in when you didn't have to. Thank you for giving me a chance as your son. Thank you for accepting me and sticking by me as Life happened. Thank you, I love you.___

_ To my siblings and family; Where and who would I be without you guys? Even the hard times – Ethan – helped me become who I am. I love you guys, each and every last one of you.___

_ To Ron and Hermione; The two best friends a guy could ask for. How do I even put into words all you've done for me? You accepted me, helped mold me into the man I am today, although I'm sure we'd all agree I'm hardly a man. Still a boy at heart, and with you two, I always will be. Thank you, for the best ten years I've ever had and will ever have. Hogwarts wouldn't have been the same without you, I'm sure.___

_ To Remus… To Mum… Please, you know what I'm asking. Please. It's all for the best… I'm begging you. Please.___

_ To everyone reading this; Why the bloody hell have you read such a piece of utter crap? I thank you for paying the few sickles and knuts it took to find out all the secrets to my life. Not that there was anything interesting, but I thank you for keeping with it.___

_ To Draco; Words can't even explain how much you mean to me. I love you so much it hurts… I'm sure you know that. I couldn't imagine being separated from you, even for a moment. You were my hope when I was so close to giving up… Look at me, turning into a sap. You do that to me. You make me want to crawl into our bed with you and never come out… To be with you every single day of every single year for all eternity, basking in your love. God, I love you.___

_ Mum, Dad – I'm bi._

Draco and I arrived at the club ten hours later, and with a flash of IDs, we were inside. 

I had been inside the Loft twice before, but I was still blown away at the sheer energy the club seemed to posses. Everywhere, couples were dancing with one another, some moving in a way I didn't think possible. I immediately noticed there was an equal, if not more, amount of homosexuals as there was straights. 

Draco dragged me to the nearest bar a moment later and ordered both of us vodkas. He knocked his down instantaneously, but it took me a minute to swallow mine. 

"Fuck, this shit is strong!" I gasped, putting the glass back on the table. Draco shot me a look of amazement, perhaps due to the fact he and I often had drinks. He had been expecting me to be used to the alcohol, something I knew would never happen. 

"You're pathetic, Snape!" he shook his head, his gaze shifting from me to a spot some ten feet behind me. He raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded in that direction. "Check it out." 

I turned around to the direction he was starring, taking in the gorgeous female standing a mere six feet from us. She was facing us, but talking animatedly to a friend. Catching Draco's eye, she smiled and immediately took her friend's hand in her own and dragged her three paces to us. 

"Hello, boys." Her voice was thick like honey, and Draco looked as if he was instantly drawn in. 

"Hey, gorgeous." He flashed his trademark Malfoy smile, gray eyes taking in the woman hungrily. 

"The name's not 'gorgeous', it's Victoria." Her friend, a tall redhead, snapped. "And I'm Emma." 

The woman – Victoria – flipped her own dark curls, obviously amused at Draco's interest in her. "And your names are?" 

"Draco," my boyfriend answered, breaking eye contact with Victoria for a moment to focus in on me. "And this is Harry." 

Emma eyed me for a moment, making me shrink slightly under her gaze. "You look familiar." 

Draco rolled his eyes slightly before leaning back and giving the girls a cocky stare. "He's famous, you know." 

Victoria immediately turned her attention towards me, eyes washing over my body with interest. "You are, are you?" 

Emma smirked, "That's what they all say." 

"Name a famous Harry," Draco persisted. "We'll see if you can guess who he is." 

I shot Draco a look of absolute hatred, elbowing him slightly. "Don't mind my friend here, ladies, he likes to attract attention." 

The two women, however, weren't listening. They were whispering to each other and Victoria was leaning over slightly, giving Draco a full, unobscured view of her chest over her lowly cut top. I sighed, and then kicked Draco in the shin. 

"See? Look what you've gone and done." I scowled slightly, "Now they're going to want to fuck us, and I don't think I'm up for it right now." 

Draco raised his eyebrows, a smile flickering across his face. "It doesn't matter, Harry. You know damn well I wouldn't –" 

But what he wouldn't do, I never found out (even though I had a sneaking suspicion of what that may be), for at that moment, Victoria and Emma turned back towards me, a smile playing across their brightly coloured lips. 

"We can only think of one famous Harry," Victoria admitted, confirming my idea of exactly how much brainpower the two held. "And we doubt you've ever heard of him." 

Draco raised an eyebrow once more, smirking. "Try us." 

"It's a trick answer," Emma said, "If you do know who he is… And I highly doubt you are him, Harry… Then we'll have to get to know you a bit better." 

Draco leaned over to me and put his mouth dangerously close to my ear. "I bet you they say Harry Houdini." 

I let out a chuckle, then turned back to the girls and signaled for them to continue. 

Emma shot us both a look before speaking once more, while Victoria went and sat herself down in Draco's lap. "Harry Potter. Do you know who he is?" 

I nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Are you two witches?" 

Victoria nodded, cuddling up to a very smug looking Malfoy. "Class of '99, Hogwarts." 

"Class of '98, and I was Valedictorian." Draco grinned, allowing his arms to wrap around Victoria's impossibly tiny waist. "Draco Malfoy, great to meet you." 

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she took a step backwards. "Draco… Malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy?" 

Draco made a face, showing his obvious disgust at the mention of his father's name. "The one and only, unfortunately." 

"Wow." Emma shook her head, still starring. "I never thought I'd meet the son of a Death Eater… Wow." 

I took this opportunity to start laughing, not necessarily at Emma but at the way Draco had just been stereotyped; "Son of a Death Eater." 

Victoria turned slightly on Draco's lap and looked at me. "So, 'Harry', what's your surname?" 

"Snape." I answered, holding in the peels of laughter threatening to escape once more. "Harry Snape. Would like a middle name as well? Harry James Potter Snape." 

"You're fucking with us." Emma immediately retorted. 

"Prove it." Victoria said, eyes widening with interest. 

I sighed then pulled out my ID, handing it over to the two girls. Emma eyed it carefully before handing it to Victoria, who let out a squeal. She handed it back to me and then stood up, giving Draco a meaningful look. 

"Would you two like to dance?" 

I exchanged a look with Draco, giving him permission to answer for the both of us. 

"I'm so sorry girls, but it seems as if Harry here hasn't had enough to drink yet. He's not the dancing type, really, and the only way I ever get him out there is to get him as bloody pissed as legally possible." 

I snorted, my eyes wandering over to the dance floor where there were many couples already together, bodies swaying in time with the music. 

"I'll dance." I said, taking in the look of shock Draco gave me. Then, looking towards Emma, I smiled. "But not with you or Victoria here." 

Emma's blue eyes widened with surprise as she stepped back once more. Obviously, she wasn't used to rejection. Victoria, however, tilted her head in a curious manner. 

"Then who are you going to dance with, prat?" Draco asked, giving me a look of horror. I had obviously just fucked up something he had been planning from the moment he had laid eyes on the brunette. 

We both knew neither of us had a problem dancing with the opposite sex. It was when our significant other - mine being Draco and Draco's being me – started dancing with a male that we had our jealous fits of rage. Specifically, a man we'd never seen nor met before. 

I looked at Draco with an air of fake astonishment, quite aware of the three pairs of eyes on me. "You, of course." 

Draco grinned and looked back at the two girls, both of whom were looking quite crestfallen. "Sorry, but it looks as if Harry here's in one of his boys-only moods. Perhaps next time?" 

Emma started to laugh and put her hand up to her mouth, while Victoria took on an immediate look of disgust. 

"You guys – really, the club should start stamping your hands. It'd be nice to be able to tell who's gay and who's straight." Emma took her hand away from her mouth, showing off a set of unnaturally white teeth. 

Victoria wasn't amused, however, and looked thoroughly disgusted. Shaking her head, she gasped. 

"You mean – you two – you're queer?!" 

Draco laughed at her obvious discomfort with our lifestyle. He shook his head once more, "No, actually, we're not queer. We're bi." 

"Trust me," I added, "On a normal day – which this is definitely not – you two would be incredibly appealing. Hell, you already are." 

Draco pointed at me, "He's just not in the mood." 

"Any other time, ladies." I grinned as Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stool I was sitting on, leading me off onto the dance floor. 

"That went well." He commented as we reached our destination. I nodded, agreeing with him, as we started to dance. I wasn't much of a dancer; Draco often commented on how, when sober, I danced like a straight man. I didn't mind; after all, it was the half-truth. 

"I feel like an idiot." I said nearly two hours later, just as the current song was ending and a musical silence could be heard. Draco shook his head, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. 

"You don't look like one, for once." 

I rolled my eyes just as the new song began. Draco immediately let out a whoop of delight, not caring everyone without fifteen feet could hear him. 

"Muggle music or not, this song is the best dance song ever written!" he exclaimed, closing the space between us and pressing up against me. 

"I don't think this quite qualifies as dance music," I commented. "It's more heavy rock than anything." 

"_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, living like a lover with a radar phone…_" Draco was now singing along with the lyrics. I grinned as he moved in close enough for me to feel his breath on my cheek, and I then mouthed the lyrics along with him. 

"…_Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp, demolition woman, can I be your man?_" 

He threw his head back and laughed. He was now moving steadily to the rhythm, grinding slightly against me. The friction increased between us as the song continued, and finally he leaned in and kissed me. 

It was an ordinary kiss, but somehow it seemed to seal something between us. It left us both gasping for air and we released each other, and finally the slow movements Draco was making started to get to me, sending shivers down my spine. As the finally chords of the song were heard, Draco leaned up against me once more and put his now slightly swollen lips up to my ear. 

I could feel his hot breath once again on my ear, and I shuddered involuntarily. He slyly ran his left hand down the length of my body, stopping right below my waist for a moment. I stifled a moan just as he began to speak. 

"Come on, Harry." He whispered, "Let's go home." 

  
**__**

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_   
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_   
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_   
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_   
_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_   
_Television lover, baby, go all night_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah___

_Hey!_   
_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_   
_Break the bubble, break it up___

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough___

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet yeah___

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_   
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_   
_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_   
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up___

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_   
_Tease a little more_   
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_   
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_   
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah___

_Take a bottle, shake it up_   
_Break the bubble, break it up___

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough___

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_   
_From my head to my feet yeah___

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_   
_Sweet to taste, saccharine_   
_'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_   
_From my head, my head, to my feet___

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?___

_Take a bottle, shake it up_   
_Break the bubble, break it up___

_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Ooh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_C'mon fire me up_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Oh, I can't get enough_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Oh, in the name of love_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Get it, come get it_   
_Pour your sugar on me_   
_Ooh_   
_Pour some sugar on me_   
_Yeah! Sugar me! *___

_*Def Leppard, Pour Some Sugar On Me_   
_(the best freak dance song this side of the equator)_


	4. I Will Love You

hd4 Shall I bother to explain something? This takes place while Draco and Harry are twenty. Castor and Pollux - the twins - are only about six years old. Remus and Lily aren't talking, and Narcissa hasn't killed herself. Think about chapter 95 in LLOA, if that helps. I went back in time... "The Missing Decade", where I skip about 10 years. Just in Harry's perspective. :o) You should recognize a bit of this chapter... I copied and pasted from LLOA, then chaged it around to be in Harry's PoV. Did anyone read that article about slash fics on MSNBC.com? Wow... It's hilarious! Irresistble Potion's a great story... Read it!   
http://www.msnbc.com/news/621503.asp 

Aimée   
  
  


Light cascaded into the room, through the blinds covering the window. Draco rubbed his eyes, squinting slightly. Hearing a tapping noise, he quickly sat up and looked over at the bright window. Standing on the sill, ruffling its feathers, was an eagle owl he recognized as one of his own. 

Throwing his legs over the side of the four poster bed, he stood up and walked over to the window, opening it and smiling slightly as the breeze hit his face. The owl hopped inside, dropping the letter on the small wooden table on Draco's left. He pet the owl once, then grabbed the letter. 

Opening the parchment with clumsy hands, he sighed, reading the black ink with certain weariness. 

_Draco,___

_ Come home, now. Please… Something's happened. As soon as you can (NOW), come. It's incredibly important.___

_ Remus_

Shaking his head, Draco set the letter down on the table and turned back towards the bed. Walking towards it, he sat down on the edge, falling over onto its length.   
  
"Harry… Get up."   
  
I moved slightly, grumbling to myself and continuing to bury my head in a pillow. "Why?" 

He turned over, lying correctly on the bed. "Because we have to go see Remus and Mum. He says it's important." 

I sat up, my black hair stick up all over the place. I tried to flatten it quickly, but with no avail. "What time is it?"   
  
"Don't know." Draco answered, peering over at the bright red letters of the alarm clock on the table next to me. "Eight sixteen." 

"Fuck." I sighed, falling back down. "You keep me at that god forsaken club all night, then expect me to get up before the crack of dawn?" 

"Harry," Draco smirked, "It's well past dawn." 

"Bloody hell." I murmured, shoving a pillow back down on my face. Draco grinned slightly and edged towards me slowly, his gray eyes dancing slightly. 

"Harry James Potter Snape, get your ass up right now or I swear to God, I'll tell your Mum that you're –" 

"You wouldn't." I sat up once more before Draco could finish his sentence, eyebrow raised and a feeling of dread settling in my stomach. "I know you wouldn't." 

"Want to try me?" Draco raised an eyebrow, matching my expression perfectly. Sighing, I rolled over off the bed, hitting the floor with much more force than I intended. After a muffled curse and a jolt of pain rippling through my upper body, I stood up and waddled my way towards the bathroom, pulling off my white undershirt. 

"I hate you." I glared at my blonde counterpart, just before slamming the bathroom door shut. 

Laughing, Draco quickly dressed him self, wandering off into the kitchen and pouring two bowls of cereal just as I came plodding out of the bathroom. 

"What do you want to drink?" Draco asked, holding up a carton of milk and a quart of orange juice. 

"Vodka." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Or an aspirin." 

"Aspirin it is." Draco smirked at me, then went to grab a plastic bottle out of the medicine cabinet. Struggling with the bottle slightly, he sighed, his face contouring up a look of concentration. 

"Damn child-proof caps." 

I chuckled and then took the bottle and quickly popped the top off, pouring four aspirins into my own hand. Downing the pills with orange juice, I shook my head and watched Draco wolf down his cereal. 

After about ten minutes, Draco looked at me once more, face expressionless. "Ready?" 

Nodding, I smirked just as we Disapparated with a pop. 

As the Malfoy-Lupin living room came into view, both Draco and I got a feeling of dread settling at the pit of their stomachs. Standing in front of us was a rather testy looking Severus – Dad – and behind him, sitting on the couch, were Remus and my Mum.. 

Remus had his head on her shoulder, tears pouring down his face. Mum was rocking him back and forth slightly, her own eyes red with crying. 

Remus sat up almost immediately when we appeared. Severus stepped forward, setting a hand on one of each of our shoulders. After a moment of realization, Draco let out a strangled cry, backing up from the rest of us. 

"No…" He shook his head furiously, his eyes darting from one person to another. "No… Tell me she's ok." 

Remus shook his head, more tears running down his cheek. I looked bewildered from my parents to Remus to Draco, not knowing what to do. I terrible panic spread through me as Draco turned around and bolted out of the room and down the halls, his footsteps echoing loudly behind him. 

After a fleeting look towards my father, I took off after Draco, head spinning from the empty corridors surround me. I had never been in the Malfoy Manor before, and I found the part stone, part brick walls rather – depressing, shall we say. 

After nearly ten minutes of searching, I finally found Draco curled up on a bed in what looked like his old room. There was a desk covered in books and parchment in a corner, along with a wardrobe and a large armchair set in front of a fireplace that, regardless of the obvious disuse of the room, had a roaring fire in it. 

"Draco?" I asked quietly, moving towards the sobbing figure. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I set my hand on my best friend's shoulder, frowning slightly. 

"She can't be…" Draco whispered, his voice hoarse. "It's impossible." 

"I'm so, so sorry…" I said quietly, gently pulling Draco into a sitting position. I allowed him to cling to me, sobbing into my shoulder for a good fifteen minutes before insisting we went back to Remus and my parents. 

Slowly, we made their way back to our parents, me half-carrying Draco in my arms. As we reached the sofa in the living room, we both collapsed, ignoring the looks from our families.   
  
"Dad?" Draco asked quietly, looking up at Remus. "How?" 

"She killed herself." Remus said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I found her a little past midnight." 

Trembling, Draco set his hand on his stepfather's shoulder. "What did she do?" 

"Poison." Remus spat slightly, eyes downcast. "Poison and ice wine." 

Shaking his head, Draco smirked bitterly. "Just like her. Always the fancy one." 

Sighing, Remus pulled Draco into a hug, aware of the three sets of eyes looking at the two of them. The two men cried silently into each other's shoulders while my parents and I looked on, feeling slightly out of place. 

We stayed there for the next few hours, Mum holding Remus and whispering things to him only she, Remus, and my father could understand. I stayed with Draco as he wallowed in absolute despair, still clinging to me as a small child would. I felt as if the world had been destroyed; Draco was hurt, he was crying, he was as sad as he had ever been, and I couldn't do a damn thing to help him. 

I noticed Mum and Dad shooting Draco and I rather ominous looks from their positions, and I could almost hear their thoughts. From the age of eighteen, both of them had been able to read minds; a gift granted to my Dad by Lord Voldemort, one he had passed on to my Mum to be able to keep in contact with her while she and James were still together. 

Draco refused to stay with Remus that night and insisted he was able to Apparate back to our London flat with me. Not once in the entire five hours did he ever lose contact with me, and it killed me not to be able to comfort him the way I wanted to – at least not in front of our parents. Not yet. 

True to his word, he and I Apparated home without a hitch. We both sat down on our bed, and he immediately collapsed into my arms. Tired and drained, he didn't cry. Instead, he seeked the comfort he had wanted for those long hours spent in the Malfoy sitting room, surrounded by the grief of a mourning family. 

He kissed me as if we had been apart for ages; I had not expected this, but I took it in stride and responded back as hungrily as he had made contact. Roaming hands soon made sure all articles of clothing were discarded onto the floor as he and I continued on, not caring what the neighbors might have thought from the sounds coming from our room. 

Before this, all sex had been to us was a way to release our bodies of tension in the most pleasing way; Now, as came crashing into him, the words my Dad had spoken to me only six years before came rushing back. It had been the day after Mum had cheated on him with Remus, and I had been baffled as to why Dad had taken her back so quickly and willingly. 

_"To your fourteen-year-old male mind, sex seems like something dirty. To you, it's not about emotion; it's about the physical feeling and act of. However, to myself, sex isn't about the action or physical feeling; it's about the emotion. For you to truly understand the feeling, you'd have to fall in love yourself. Love isn't a conscious decision; when it happens, there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. At that moment, when you fall in love, sex isn't about the feeling. It's about the person you're sleeping with, how much you want to be with them… How much you'd give for them to be happy, to be safe, to be sheltered. You'd do anything for them, because you love them."_

I felt his own hand – wet from tears that were now rolling down his cheeks – come in contact with my wrist, and at that very moment, I suddenly understood what Dad was trying to tell me. I understood why he had taken her back; I finally understood what it was like to truly love another human with all of my being.   


_'Til my body is dust_   
_'Til my soul is no more_   
_I will love you, love you___

_'Til the sun starts to cry_   
_And the moon turns to rust_   
_I will love you, love you___

_But I need to know - will you stay for all_   
_Time...forever and a day_   
_Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all_   
_Time...forever and a day___

_And I need to know - will you stay for all_   
_Time...forever and a day_   
_Then I'll give my heart 'til the end of all_   
_Time...forever and a day___

_'Til the storms fill my eyes_   
_And we touch the last time_   
_I will love you, love you... *___

_*Fisher, I Will Love You_


	5. Through It All

hd5 Chapter Five! Yay! Sorry this took forever to get up... I've been concentrating on other things at the moment, but I still love this story. Look for Chapter 6 soon... And it'll start tying in to Least Likely soon enough, I promise..   
Aimée   


It was three months later; the day my autobiography hit stores. Draco and I both knew the importance of that day, not necessarily for the wizarding community, but for my family. It was plainly stated in the book I was bi; no members of my family knew this. My mother would accept it, I was sure, but my brothers and sisters' reactions, I wasn't sure. Mixed, more than likely. Dad's… his opinion meant the most to me, and I was terrified he would shun me. 

It was an empty fear, I knew. Even if he disapproved, which I was sure he would, he wouldn't shun me or disown me. Ethan would definitely try to get him to, but with Mum and Dad, their children meant more to them than anything – save their significant other. I was a Snape, no matter whose blood was flowing through my veins, and I was also in love with another man. This fact would destroy my relationship with my siblings, and I was depending on my parents to be there for me. If they weren't… I didn't even want to think about it. 

Draco and I Apparated over to Ron and Hermione's place early in the afternoon and ended up spending the day there. We were met with extraordinary news; Hermione was pregnant. 

"I've always wanted to see a bushy red head." Draco said wondrously when the happy couple broke the news. He had been met with a gentle punch in the arm, provided by yours truly, and a laugh from Hermione. Ron had never been on extremely friendly terms with Draco, and hadn't reacted in any way. 

We left their home after dark, Apparating back to our London flat. We were met by a whirlwind of owls; Apparently, the news had spread fast. Most were from Witches and Wizards who had read the book already and were anxious to provide their comments. Most were friendly, but some were downright evil. Draco insisted on reading each letter before giving it to me, and he burned the ones that were offensive in any way. I laughed at his antics, but later on I realized exactly what he was trying to do – keep us together. 

Draco handed me a letter with my name written in familiar handwriting nearly an hour and a half later, his gaze locked onto the piece of parchment. He hungrily looked over my shoulder as I ripped open the envelope, revealing a letter from my mother.   
  
I>Dear Harry, 

Your Father and I went out to buy your autobiography today, as I'm sure you have expected. We have both read it, and I must say… Why did you keep such a thing a secret from us? We are both incredibly disappointed in you, and we both want to speak to you as soon as possible. Tell Draco to meet with Remus as well; both of you, come alone. 

Besides the fact you've been lying to us for the past four years, we were impressed and proud of the way you laid out your life thus far. Good job, son. 

Love, 

Mum/I> 

With a groan, I leaned back in my chair, the back of my head coming into contact with the soft flesh of Draco's stomach. "We're doomed." 

"We don't have to go," he pointed out quietly. "It was our choice, they have no say in it what so ever." 

"Draco," I said, my voice throaty. "This is our family. We don't have a choice, and you damn well know it." 

"Harry," his tone mocked my own. "As you might do well to remember, I don't have a family. All I have is you." 

"You have Remus and Micah," I pointed out, "And I'll be damned if they don't think of you as family." 

"They do." Draco answered, "It's just that I don't think of them as family." 

"Dray…" I sighed, shifting around to face him. "Nothing's going to happen. I love you, and you know that… There's nothing my Mum or Dad could say, or Remus could say, that could change my mind about that. I'm always going to love you; you're my best friend… They can't change that, no matter how hard they try." 

Draco sighed once more, "I know that… I just have a really bad feeling about all of this." 

"There's nothing to worry about." I tried to reassure him, "And the sooner we do this, the sooner it'll be over." 

"It's almost eleven," Draco said, his voice breaking slightly. "Tomorrow morning, then?" 

"Tomorrow morning it is."   


The next day, Draco and I went our separate ways a little after ten. Both of us were more nervous than we had ever been, and even the hour-long goodbye we had didn't help. He was more anxious for me than for himself, since he believed he could handle Remus. I almost envied him; he only had a stepfather to put up with, one that had already known he was bi. I, however, had a mother, a father, and four siblings who knew what 'homosexual' meant. I was terrified. 

I arrived in the foyer just as one of the twins – Castor – came racing through the household, in a streak of black and bottle-green robes. 

"Cass!" I exclaimed, a grin spreading across my face at the sight of my half-sibling. "How are you?" 

He grinned back and reached up towards me to be picked up, and as I obliged, he giggled. 

"Polly locked Jubby in the closet again." 

I laughed and balanced the boy on my hip, then started walking up the stairs to my parents' room. As soon as Pollux, Castor's twin, had discovered locks, he set about locking our house elves in various rooms and closets every chance he got. Even after receiving many stern lectures from both Mum and Dad, he still did so; it was his main source of entertainment, save Castor. 

I knocked lightly on the door to the Master Bedroom with the back of my hand, casting a sideways glance towards the door of my old room. I was the oldest of eight children, and my mother had been extremely overprotective of me. The walls between their room and mine were paper-thin; I heard everything that went on in there, much to my horror and disgust. I was sure they knew this. 

"Come in!" I heard my mother's voice come from behind the heavy oak door. I turned the knob, Castor still clinging tightly to my body. As I opened the door, he tensed up, his green eyes locked on my own. 

I sighed; if a six-year-old could tell danger was ahead, I was terrified to find out how bad it was. 

"Harry!" my mother exclaimed. I looked up and smiled best I could at her form, curled up in an armchair in front of the fire, book in hand. As I looked more carefully, I realized the book she held was my own. 

"Good morning, Mum." I answered, eyes darting around the room for any sign of my father. "Where's Dad?" 

"Right here." A low voice came from behind me, and I jumped around quickly, grasping Castor to me. 

"Good God, Dad," I gasped, "You scared me!" 

He merely nodded and reached out to take Castor. The boy obliged and wrapped his thin arms around Severus Snape's neck, resting his head in the nape of our father's neck. 

"Why don't you go find Pollux and get Jubby to play a game with you?" he asked his son, black eyes fixed on the child's own green ones. 

Castor nodded, wriggling out of Dad's grasp and proceeding to dart through the empty doorway out into the hall. I sighed as my last ray of hope for not getting the lecture and possible punishment I was about to receive ran off, leaving me alone with two extremely mad adults who could read minds. 

"Sit down." My Mum patted the couch in front of her, signaling for both my Dad and me to take our seats. A hollow feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I obliged, putting as much space between my Dad and I as possible. 

"I'm sorry." I apologized immediately, praying to God they would accept it and that would be the end of it. In the back of my mind, however, I knew better. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" my Mum asked, her soft voice dropping to a nearly inaudible level. "Don't you trust us?" 

I shook my head, "Of course I trust you two, you're my parents!" I could sense my Dad stiffening slightly at this statement. The fact we didn't share a drop of blood bothered him to no end, and any mention of the subject was to be touched upon carefully. 

"Then why?" Mum pushed on once more, leaning forward slightly and meeting my Dad's eyes. 

"I was afraid." I muttered after a moment of complete silence. "I was afraid you'd…" 

"You were afraid we'd what?" she asked once more, "Disown you? Harry…" 

I blinked. I had thought of the possibility – a bisexual Snape was not on my Dad's list of favourite things to acknowledge – but her voicing her disapproval at the idea made it seem like the stupidest thought that had ever crossed my mind. 

"No, I guess it wasn't that – " I started, not knowing where I was going with my thought process. "- Just mad that Draco and I –" 

"You are what you are," Dad's voice cut through the room like a knife, but at the same time it was a comforting sound. "We're not going to even think about changing that, and we most certainly won't shun you. But… Why Draco? And what do you see in him that you don't see in females?" 

I raised my eyebrow slightly, "Dad, I like girls just as much as I like guys. In fact, Draco and I-" 

I stopped myself just in time, before I could say possibly the most embarrassing thing I had ever said to my parents. How were you supposed to tell your parents that you and your boyfriend had been known to share your bed with members of the female persuasion – and fuck them? 

"You and Draco what?" Dad asked, leaning back and observing me carefully. 

"Err – never mind." I sighed. "And I don't recommend reading it out of me." 

Mum snorted, her emerald eyes dancing. "Severus, take his advice on this one." 

Dad's head turned towards his wife and I could see a quick and furious conversation pass between them through their minds, regardless of the fact I wasn't gifted with this ability. Their eyes met and Mum nodded, shooting Dad a stern look. With a final sigh of defeat, Dad closed his eyes and melted into the couch. 

"You two are amazing," I shook my head. "Simply amazing." 

"Thank you, son." Mum smiled, and I smiled back. I had begun to relax; this wasn't turning out nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. 

"Why Draco?" 

Damn. Avada Kedavra, meet my hopes. 

I turned towards Dad once more, trying to keep my voice steady. "Why Mum?" 

"That's different," he insisted. "It's –" 

"Natural?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. "If you insist, Father." 

He winced; I had struck a nerve, calling him Father, which was a name I reserved for James Potter and James Potter only. Guilt immediately began to flow through my veins, and I then looked down at my hands. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean –" 

"Stop." Dad commanded, his voice quiet, yet cold. "I don't want to hear it." 

"Sev…" Mum began, touching his knee gently. 

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm ok with this," Dad continued, ignoring Mum. "Because I'm not. Not in the least; I knew Draco's father at school, and I know what he was capable of. I know what Draco has in him, and regardless of his gender, I don't see it fit for you two to be dating or living together." 

"You can't tell me what to do," I said, voice shaking slightly. "Draco and I paid for that flat, I don't take any of your money, and I'm twenty. You can't tell me what to do." 

"Indeed, I can't." Dad continued, his voice smooth as silk. "But I am your Dad, and I am telling you I don't approve of this at all." 

"Just because he has 'bad blood'?" I smirked, "Well, if you didn't want 'bad blood' in your life, all you had to do was say so." 

"Harry…" Mum pleaded, knowing exactly where I was going with this. 

I chose to ignore her, my green eyes locked on Dad's black ones. "Since you're so adamant on getting rid of 'bad blood', I guess I'll be off now." 

"Harry –" Mum tried once more as I stood up, but once again, I chose to ignore her. 

"Sit down," Dad said, his voice thick. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" 

I turned to face him, my own frame towering over his as he sat. "I'm a Potter, remember? Potters are abusive, mean-spirited, and too arrogant for their own good. Most of all, they're bad blood. I believe that's what you despise so much, am I right?" 

Dad's face drained of all colour as he realized exactly what I was saying and what he had said. 

"Harry, you know that's not what I meant." 

"Then what did you mean?" I snapped as much as I dared to. "That only people you aren't in direct contact with have bad blood? That because I'm Mum's child, I'm free of all the Potter genes? That Draco – my boyfriend for the past four years – is the one corrupting me, influencing me to believe that I might actually be – _gasp_ – bisexual? Is that what you mean by bad blood?" 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mum pale as she mentally tried to calm her husband down. I couldn't hear their conversation, but I knew it was a bad one. 

After a few moments of this, Dad shot Mum a Look and turned back towards me. His glare was legendary, and the look he was now giving me surpassed any of his I had ever experienced. His voice full of venom, he responded 

"Do what you want, I don't care anymore, since you obviously don't care how your choices and actions will influence your siblings." 

"Half-siblings," I corrected. "I'm a Potter, remember?" 

Before I could see the angered look on Dad's face, or the look of immense disappointness on Mum's, I Apparated back to the flat, where Draco was sitting on the leather couch and waiting for me. 

"How'd it go?" he asked immediately, standing up and dumping a pillow from his lap in the process. 

I swallowed, taking in his sharp features, which were now full of worry. His gray eyes pierced my own, and I could feel him try to read my mind. 

"I think –" I started, pausing for a moment to control the salty tears threatening to spill over my cheeks, " – That I just lost Dad."   



	6. When You Are With Me

I'm really sorry about this chapter being so short... I wrote it about two weeks ago and forgot about it, sorry. I'll get to the good stuff soon enough, don't worry, I'm just setting up for it at the moment. Feel free to review... you know you want to :o) I've been deprived lately, and this is definitely the time when ego boosters would be appreciated. Flames would be cool too, as long as I know _someone's _reading this. :o)  
  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
I laid my head down on Draco's chest, breathing in lightly and closing my eyes. I concentrated on every single inch of his skin that was in contact with mine, slipping mindlessly into the realm of sleep as our bodies remained intertwined. I knew I had a decision to make, and I'd be damned if I knew exactly what I was going to do. That day, my Dad had given me a choice: the love of my life, my best friend, or my family – and most of all, the acceptance and love of my Dad.   
  
My first instinct was to choose Draco; he had stuck by my side, through thick and thin, and who was I to give up on us the moment someone close to me disapproved? Remus hadn't thought highly of our antics either, as Draco had later told me, but he hadn't shunned Draco. Hell, he hadn't even gotten angry – Remus had accepted Draco, even though the two had only known each other for less than ten years. They, as well as my Dad and I, didn't share a drop of blood, but Draco was accepted.   
  
At that point and time, it was more than I could have asked for.  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a hollow space where his body had been lying less than an hour beforehand. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand sleepily, blinking a few times before putting on my silver-rimmed glasses. As the world slipped into focus, I noticed a slight breeze circulating through the warm room, and before I could comprehend what this meant, I heard the window slam shut and a loud cursing come from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Draco?" I mumbled, pulling myself up in a sitting position. "Are you all right?"  
  
I heard him mutter a few more inaudible – and no doubt unrepeatable – words before he replied, his voice as sharp as I had ever heard it.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite all right, thank you for asking. This window isn't going to be in a few moments, however, if it doesn't – hold – still!"  
  
I swung my legs over the edge of the four poster bed we shared and stood up, steadying myself slightly before continuing on to the window, where Draco was now wrestling with the open window, trying to shut it before the breeze destroyed the neat piles of paper settled throughout the room on various surfaces.  
  
I walked forward and gently took his hands in my own, feeling his grip relax under my own. I took hold of the latch and pulled it shut, just as it had been before, and fiddled with the obviously broken lock before it snapped shut with a satisfying click.  
  
"Thank you." Draco mumbled, turning around and walking briskly back to the bed. "It flew open a few minutes ago and woke me up, so I tried to close it but it didn't work and –"  
  
"Draco," I said softly, interrupting his ramble. "What's wrong?"  
  
He looked up at me, his gray eyes filled with unexpressed emotions. "Nothing's wrong, Harry. Why would something be wrong?"  
  
I sighed to myself, then walked over to where he was now lying. "Don't lie to me, Draco, please. It's the last thing either of us need right now."  
  
He closed his eyes, shutting off the flow of emotions that were seeping into my own mind suddenly, and he patted the bed space next to him. I obliged and climbed in to the bed with him, careful not to make any physical contact with him quite yet. I knew better than to set him off, and he was on the brink of doing so himself, regardless of my involvement.   
  
"I don't want to lose you, Harry."  
  
Those were the absolute last words I had expected to come out of his lips, and as they comprehended in my mind, I had to restrain myself from falling off the bed in surprise.  
  
"What –" I asked, not quite sure how to form the words. "Why do you think you're going to lose me?"  
  
"Your Dad." He answered simply, and a river of understanding flowed between us.  
  
"He can't control my life," I answered quietly, after a few seconds of looking down at my hands and pondering the best thing to say. "And he most certainly can't control yours."  
  
Draco sighed once more and nodded, knowing I was right. "But that doesn't mean you won't follow him and his rules the best you can."  
  
I gave him a strange look, one he returned with the full intent of mockery. "Why in the world would you think that?"  
  
Draco smirked, "Do I really need to answer that, Harry? I know how it is to crave approval. I know how it feels to know you have – or had – a bastard for a father. I can tell what you're thinking, Harry, I know what you feel when he talks to you, says certain things, disapproves of your – of our – lifestyle. You want his approval, I know you do, don't even bother denying it."  
  
I was silent for a moment, and when I finally did answer him, my voice was trembling.  
  
"I don't deny it, Draco, because you're right. I don't feel like a Snape, I don't feel as if I belong with all of those people I call family. I'd do almost anything to be accepted as one of them, and no matter how hard Mum insists I already am, I can feel it. They hate me – every last one of them who knows and understand – and the thing I want most in the world is to belong."  
  
"You belong with me," Draco said softly, his voice losing the biting edge it had possessed earlier. "You have me. I accept you, I'm part of you, I love you. You know how much I hate sap, but I mean it. I don't care what everyone else thinks, Harry, all I care about is what I can do to make you happy. If that means knocking some sense into that bigoted father of yours, then so be it."  
  
"Dad." I mumbled numbly.  
  
"Pardon?" Draco asked, slightly miffed at the idea that his small speech may have been completely ignored – which it hadn't, not by a long shot.  
  
"He's not my father," I breathed in deeply, "He's my Dad."  
  


  


_It's hard for me to say the things __  
__ I want to say sometimes __  
__ There's no one here but you and me __  
__ And that broken old street light __  
__ Lock the doors __  
__ We'll leave the world outside __  
__ All I've got to give to you __  
__ Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me __  
__ For being my eyes __  
__ When I couldn't see __  
__ For parting my lips __  
__ When I couldn't breathe __  
__ Thank you for loving me __  
__ Thank you for loving me _

_I never knew I had a dream __  
__ Until that dream was you __  
__ When I look into your eyes __  
__ The sky's a different blue __  
__ Cross my heart I wear no disguise __  
__ If I tried, you'd make believe __  
__ That you believed my lies _

_Thank you for loving me __  
__ For being my eyes __  
__ When I couldn't see __  
__ For parting my lips __  
__ When I couldn't breathe __  
__ Thank you for loving me _

_You pick me up when I fall down __  
__ You ring the bell before they count me out __  
__ If I was drowning you would part the sea __  
__ And risk your own life to rescue me _

_Lock the doors__  
__ We'll leave the world outside __  
__ All I've got to give to you __  
__ Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me __  
__ For being my eyes __  
__ When I couldn't see __  
__ You parted my lips __  
__ When I couldn't breathe __  
__ Thank you for loving me _

_When I couldn't fly __  
__ Oh, you gave me wings __  
__ You parted my lips __  
__ When I couldn't breathe __  
__ Thank you for loving me*_

_*Bon Jovi, Thank You For Loving Me_  


  



	7. Possession

hd7   
Wow... an entire chapter in three days. Not bad, at least for this story. I've got a million plot ideas swimming through my head, so please forgive me if this all seems a bit rushed... Too many conversations, I know, but I'm trying to at least get how the characters feel out in the open - the tension and everything. I'll get there, I promise... Eventually. Next chapter's gonna be a bit more interesting, don't worry about that. Feel free to comment, give suggestions, review... -hint hint-. :o) I got over a thousand... hell, something like 1200 reviews for Least Likely. Where all of you guys? :o) I just like to know people are actually reading this. 7 days till Potter-mania!   
  
Aimée  
**  
****I just realized my _"don't allow annoymus reviews__"_ box was checked... I'm so sorry! Thanks Amy :o) I'm a ditz, sorry, it should allow you to review now, so feel free. _Sorry!! _**  
  
  
  
I spent the next week in a fog, attempting in vain to find my way out of my cloud-covered mind. I hadn't spoken to my dad since the afternoon he fought, and I soon realized exactly how much I need him; how much apart of my life he was.   
  
Draco insisted I call in sick for my job, a Seeker for the British International Quidditch team, leaving myself in his care. He had neither the need nor the desire to take up a job, and he had certainly inherited a comfortable amount of money when his father passed away. The entire week, he made it his first priority to look after me, making sure I was stable. The times I wasn't, he graciously abandoned his own worries and concerns to comfort me; not as a partner, but as a friend.  
  
I came to no conclusion during those solitary seven days; instead, I gave up after the second day and attempted to find a peace within myself, so I was able to make the decision I both needed and dreaded to make. It was the worst thing anyone could have ever asked of me; my dad or my best friend – win the attention and affection of one, lose the other into the abominable hands of fate. I was barely able to function during these days, and I often lost track of exactly what it was I was trying to protect.  
  
On the eighth day, Draco finally convinced me to go and see my family; Dad was away on one of his infamous quests for the Cure, in which he called the attempt to find a potion that was able to separate wolf from human - thus, inevitably curing my Mother and Remus for life.  
  
I Apparated in to the Snape Mansion, only to be greeted by silence for the first time I could remember. I cautiously looked around for any signs of life before descending into the drawing room, where I found my mother sitting in a large, overstuffed rocking chair in front of a roaring fireplace.  
  
Her auburn hair spilled behind her, the soft glow of the fire reflecting off it. She was starring straight in to the hearth, rocking back and forth slowly. I wasn't sure if she was conversing with my Dad, so I silently stood behind her for the better part of a quarter hour before I heard an audible sigh omit from her throat.  
  
"Mum?" I asked quietly, careful not to surprise her too much. She turned around with what looked like great effort, but smiled when her amber eyes met mine.  
  
"Harry, darling, how long have you been standing there?" Her soft voice echoed throughout the drawing room, making the vast area suddenly seem full of warmth and life.   
  
"Quarter of an hour." I admitted sheepishly, sitting down in a chair on her right. "Were you speaking with…?"  
  
She nodded, understanding my need to keep the topic of my Dad as silent as possible for the time being. "How are you doing?"  
  
I shrugged, looking down at my hands and then back to the hearth. "I'm living."  
  
She smiled sympathetically, "Yes, I suppose that's the most anyone can expect from you at this point in time." My Mother sighed, eyes focusing back on the hearth. "How did Draco take it?"  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, praying feverishly she wasn't trying to read my thoughts. "He's – well – better than I am."  
  
She nodded once more, this time her warm hand slithering out to meet my own cold one. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
I shrugged, looking up to meet her eyes. "Why does he feel this way?"  
  
She blinked; it was obviously not the question she was expecting. Taking only a moment to regain her composure, she sat up a bit straighter and starred ahead towards the picture above the mantle, of the entire family. She and Dad were standing next to each other, each holding one of the twins in their arms. I was sitting down in a chair between the two of them, holding Drake and Dakota on my lap, on one knee each. Ethan and Kaylee were positioned slightly in front of our parents and more towards the center, while Dea was sitting down in front of me on a raised platform, her legs crossed and pixie face beaming. Every once in a while, one of us would shift slightly or perhaps sneeze; it was my mother's favourite picture of us all, and she had made sure everything was perfect that day.  
  
"Harry, your Dad – Severus – he was raised in a very bigoted household. Most of the Wizarding World has yet to accept anything different from their ideal way of life; unfortunately, that is how the world turns. Severus has accepted and learned to embrace the fact you don't have a sexual preference; curves or an extra organ, you seem to love them both."  
  
"Mum!" I exclaimed, a blush rising up my cheeks. "That was uncalled for."  
  
"But true," her eyes twinkled as she turned more towards me. "He's accepted that, but you have to realize we both knew Lucius Malfoy as a student. He was mean, evil, ill-spirited and only interested in things that would be of importance or favourable to himself. Draco does look remarkably like Lucius, just as you look remarkably like James."  
  
I saw her eyes darken a bit at the mention of my father's name, albeit from her own lips. "He sees Lucius every time he sees Draco; it's really not the poor boy's fault, he can't help who his father is."  
  
I nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with my mother. Draco despised Lucius Malfoy, up to the point where he allowed Remus to adopt him.  
  
"Remus understands, and he was at Hogwarts with you and Dad." I said quietly, trying my best to keep my voice even. "You understand… Why can't Dad?"  
  
Mum turned towards me sharply, her amber eyes flashing. "Harry, Remus and I are poor examples; for one, we were both Gryffindors and rarely came into contact with Lucius. Second, neither of us does agree with the lifestyle you're choosing to live. We do both believe your – choice in bedroom partners – could be much more politically correct. However, Remus chooses to blame it on bad genes, preferably from Lucius, while I—"  
  
"While you what, Mother?" I snapped, fists clenching. "Blame it on James? Blame it on my father, whom I have absolutely no real memory of, nor had any influence from? If this is an issue about Draco and I sharing a life, _fucking _one another, then just say so, Mother. After all, Mummy knows best."  
  
Her eyes widened for a split second, but before her surprise could register within me, she immediately snapped back to an expression I'm sure she learned from Dad; a cold and calculating look that meant she was out for blood.  
  
"As much as I'd love it to be that simple, Harry, no, it's not an issue about you and Draco. It's an issue about the fact you've got eight brothers and sisters who look up to you—"  
  
I held up my hand before she could go any further. Doing a quick mental count in my head, I shook my head before continuing.  
  
"Ethan, Khalida, Dea, Drake, Star, Castor, Pollux – that's _seven_, Mum, not eight."  
  
She blinked, simply starring at me for a moment, and then set her hand on her abdomen. "You mean we didn't tell you?"  
  
My stomach suddenly contracted, threatening to spill the contents of the few meals I had eaten in the past few days. I squeezed my eyes shut, leaning back into the chair as I did. This could _not _ be happening…  
  
"Another one?" I asked, "Another bloody child to distract yourself with?"  
She blinked one more and this time I could make out a tear roll down her cheek. "Do you really care that little about your family, Harry?"  
  
I frowned, my conscience grabbing hold of my mind. "This isn't my family, Mum. I'm not a Snape, I'm a Potter."  
  
She placed her face in her hands, trying desperately to hold back the sobs that were trying equally as hard to escape. "How can you say such a thing? What makes you want to be a Potter, of all things? What haven't your Dad and I given you? Why?"  
  
I sighed, my mind slowly going numb. "I was born a Potter, Mother. You were a Potter when I was born. I look exactly like James. What _doesn't _make me a Potter?"  
  
"James is dead, Harry." She said, her voice hollow. "He doesn't deserve the memory you're giving him, as if he was a hero. You know he wasn't; Severus has shown you that much. You should have learned by now that blood hasn't meant a damn thing in this family, nor will it ever. We all love you; you're my son, both biologically and by the fact I've raised you. What's so wrong with that? You're Severus' son, you have been for nearly twenty years, and I don't see why you can't accept that."  
  
"He can't accept me," I whispered, "All I've ever wanted in life is his approval – you know how much it means to me. The day I tell you all I love my best friend, who just happens to be a man, he suddenly has no interest in what I think or feel, as long as the Snape name isn't tainted. All of his other children are perfect, model Snapes, but his adopted son – the one he could never have – is in love with a _man_. I've tainted the family name, Mum. I'm not a Snape."  
  
She reached out for my hand once more and squeezed it, but before she could utter a sound, a voice behind us spoke.  
  
"You're a Snape, Harry, as much as I am."  
  
I immediately tensed up and my heart thudded in my chest as if I had just run a marathon. I refused to turn around, knowing exactly who was behind both of us.  
  
"Congratulations, son. You've once again proven how much you hate me."  
  
I focused my eyes on the roaring fire, my mind darting in half a dozen different directions at once. As soon as I was able to control my thoughts, I spoke.  
  
"I don't hate you." I mumbled, jaw clenched. "On the contrary, I love you two more than any other beings. I don't think you understand that though, but believe me, if I could control my emotions, I wouldn't have chosen to love who I do."  
  
"Is that a shot at me, your mother, or Draco?"   
  
"I don't know." I snapped, still refusing to turn around. "Although at the moment, I'm starting to think it was directly towards you."  
  
I heard his footsteps come closer, and my mother stood up to greet him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad kiss my Mum's forehead for a moment, embracing her with his left arm, and then turn towards me once more.  
  
"What do you want to do, Harry?" he asked, his voice soft and smooth. "I want you to prove to us once and for all you're still a part of this family, but if you believe running to Draco and playing soldiers and dolls will help, then please, don't let me stop you."  
  
In a flash, I had stood up and was facing him, wand pointing directly at his pale face. "Take that back or I promise you I'll make you regret that for the rest of your life."  
  
I saw his eyes adjust to focus on the tip of my wand, and then the corners of his mouth turned sinisterly upwards.   
  
"I know you won't, Harry, so just do us all a favour and put the wand down."  
  
"Believe me Father, I would." My hand was shaking and mentally I knew I couldn't, but I had to show him – to prove to him – I could.   
  
"Fine, leave the wand up." He shook his head, raising his right eyebrow in the process. "However, you should know both your mother and I – whoever I am to you, since I've obviously just been downgraded to your _father _– have wards protecting all of us in this house. You can't hurt us as long as we're in this household – you know damn well you can't."  
  
I knew about that particular ward, and had since I was a small child. Defeated, I drew my hand back and tucked the wand back in my pocket, crossing my arms and starring directly at my Dad's face.  
  
"Harry, tell us why you came here." His voice was no longer cool and calculated; instead it had a hint of almost desperateness laced within its soothing tone.   
  
I closed my eyes, seeing Draco's face flash in front of me as if his image was tattooed beneath my eyelids. Breathing in deeply, I opened them back up and starred once more straight at Dad.  
  
"I came here to tell both you and Mum that you can't make me stop loving him," I started as calmly as I could. "Draco and I have both agreed that family is everything; therefore, he didn't allow me to choose him. As of today, Harry James Potter _fucking_ Snape is officially back on the market."  
  
Before my shocked mother and dad could say a word, I glared at both and Apparated back to the London flat, where Draco was once again waiting for me.  
  
Once he saw me, he stood up eagerly and anxiously spoke.  
  
"Did you do it?" He asked, "Did you tell them?"  
  
I nodded, "Are you sure…?"  
  
He shook his head, "From now on, anything that happens between us – anything at all – will never leave the flat. I've arranged both the spare bedrooms; I left ours free, just in case anything ever happens."  
  
"If they ever come to their senses, you mean." I rubbed my temples, sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I wish it hadn't come to this."  
  
"As do I," Draco nodded, walking over to me and placing the palms of his hands on my cheeks. "But we both know it's inevitable. I'm not going to allow you to become me; You will have a real family to depend on, no matter what it takes."  
  
I forced myself to smile as much as I could, leaning my forehead against Draco's. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
He grinned, "Yes, of course I do, but from now on, the only one who's going to know that is you, me, and the owl."  
  
I shifted my eyes over to the window, glaring towards the square of light. "You don't think the owl will tell, do you?"  
  
He laughed once, arms moving to hug me tightly. "She knows better than that – and she knows if she does, she'll be owl stew."  
  
I retuned Draco's embrace, swaying back and forth lightly. "This is awful…"  
  
"We'll live," Draco said quietly, his lips mere inches from my ear. "We'll get through this. We always have before. Nothing will be different this time Harry, we both know that."  
  
"Yes," I whispered back, "We do."  
  
  
  
_ Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide__  
__ Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time__  
__ The night is my companion, and solitude my guide__  
__ Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?__  
__  
__ And I would be the one__  
__ To hold you down__  
__ Kiss you so hard__  
__ I'll take your breath away__  
__ And after, I'd wipe away the tears__  
__ Just close your eyes dear__  
__  
__ Through this world I've stumbled__  
__ So many times betrayed__  
__ Trying to find an honest word to find__  
__ The truth enslaved__  
__ Oh you speak to me in riddles__  
__And you speak to me in rhymes__  
__ My body aches to breathe your breath__  
__Your words keep me alive__  
__  
__ And I would be the one__  
__To hold you down__  
__Kiss you so hard__  
__ I'll take your breath away__  
__And after, I'd wipe away the tears__  
__Just close your eyes dear__  
__  
__ Into this night I wander__  
__It's morning that I dread__  
__Another day of knowing of__  
__The path I fear to tread_  
_I__nto the sea of waking dreams__  
__ I follow without pride__  
__ Nothing stands between us here__  
__ And I won't be denied__  
__  
And I would be the one__  
__ To hold you down__  
__ Kiss you so hard__  
__ I'll take your breath away__  
__ And after, I'd wipe away the tears__  
Just close your eyes..*  
  
*Sarah McLachlan, Possession  
_  
_  
__  
_


	8. Jumper

  
New chapter... everyone jump up and down with joy now! Heh, kidding. This part skips around a bit... try to keep up. It actually ends with the second of the three sections, but the third's more of an explanation. And, just a reminder, you can't kill the author. Not if you want a new chapter, that is... I've seen Harry Potter five f'ing times.. Can you believe that? *shakes head* There's someone standing outside the Potter house when Lily's being killed. Look for them... Right up against the house, I think. And Nicholas Flammel died at age 666... Wonder what J.K.'s planning for that?  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
_It was the middle of February, 1996, when Draco came out to the rest of the world; while most thought it to be a joke, I knew better. Draco had been my first kiss – funny story, that is – and had, from then on, shown a mild interest in me. Strangely enough, I didn't seem to mind; inside, I thought it was wrong, that my Dad would maim me head to toe before accepting his oldest son being gay, but that particular thought was banished to the unused corners of my mind for the time being. I didn't care what Dad thought; I was 15 and ready to take on the world.__  
__  
__"Hello, Harry." I smiled as the memory of a 16 year old Draco walked into my mind. "Lousy day, don't you think?"__  
__  
__I shrugged, glancing up briefly to look through the window in the corridor we were standing in. Outside, a blizzard raged, giving me the idea that perhaps winter would last a bit longer than necessary this year.__  
__  
__"I rather like it," I stated, eyes sliding over to focus on his pale face. "Snow makes the castle seem isolated from the rest of the world."__  
__  
__Draco then nodded, understanding what I was trying to say. For what seemed like the thousandth time that week, he gave me a sympathetic smile.__  
__  
__"Things with your Mum and Dad that bad, eh?"__  
__  
__I simply nodded, meeting his gaze. "Dad's trying to pretend nothing happened, Mum can't even stand to look at Pollux, and meanwhile the kids are going crazy trying to figure out what's wrong."__  
__  
__Draco cocked his head slightly to the left, raising an eyebrow as well. "Do your siblings know anything about sex yet?"__  
__  
__I snorted in spite of myself. "Ethan does, Kaylee may, and if she does, so does Dea." I sighed, a small smile appearing across my face. "Of course, none know the details."__  
__  
__"As if you do." Came the curt reply from my partner in crime.__  
__  
__I raised my eyebrows defensively, "And why do you say that?"__  
__  
__ "Harry, I'm willing to bet I was your first – and only – kiss." he answered, leaning back on his heels. __  
__  
__"Snogging me in front of the entire Great Hall just because you were jealous doesn't bloody count." I grumbled, starring out the window once more.__  
__  
__"So I am right then," stated Draco, moving closer. "How do you feel about that?"__  
__  
_Mad. Confused. Irritated. … Happy.  
_  
__"If we weren't friends, I think I'd hate you." I replied honestly.__  
__  
__"And if I did it again?"__  
__  
__He moved one step closer, up to the point where there was very little to no space between us. I shivered involuntarily, doing my best to look repulsed even though I was certain I could hide nothing from the blonde boy I now called my best friend.__  
__  
__"I don't know."__  
__  
__Oh God…__  
__  
__His gray eyes widened slightly at the idea of me not being completely repulsed by contact with him – especially the kind we were talking about.__  
__  
__"Would you like to try?" __  
__  
__His voice shook slightly, although it would be fictitious to say he sounded timid or even shy.__  
__  
__Before he had a chance to say another word, I leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips, suppressing a laugh when I felt him jump.__  
__  
__I then backed off, knowing at that moment exactly how I felt; Draco gave me the feeling of being wanted and even perhaps loved, although not at that time. He gave me someone to laugh with, someone who wouldn't judge me no matter our past, and someone to belong with, in all senses.__  
__  
__I didn't know it then, but he completed me._  
  
I sighed in deeply, reliving the memory as if it was yesterday. It was my most vivid memory next to the time my Mum was pronounced dead by a few idiot doctors, and I treasured it much more than any other.  
  
It was a happy memory, really, not one that I'm ashamed of. It started a whole new era to my life, as would the step I was about to take.  
  
Looking up towards the London night sky, I took in the view of the brightly lit up city with a smile. I closed my eyes as I put my left foot out, no regrets flowing through me as I felt myself starting to fall the 46 floors toward the streets below…  
  
  
  
  
  
He had come to me earlier that day, his face much more somber than both he and I wished to see it. Before I could enquire about his mood, he sat down next to me on the couch in our living room, not meeting my eyes.  
  
"Harry we have to stop this."  
  
Those were the absolute last words I expected to hear out of his mouth, and as he allowed them to sink in, I could only gape.  
  
"Wha – What do you mean?"  
  
Draco sighed, placing his head in his hands. "You know damn well what I mean."   
  
"But…" I was too shocked to think or speak properly. "Why?"  
  
Things had been going very well, Draco hadn't been over to visit my family for nearly five weeks, and we kept our public lives as separate as possible. My mother treated me as if I was made of glass, and my dad was extraordinarily careful when speaking to me. Neither of them had any idea Draco and I were still together – or as together as life allowed.  
  
"I'm not going to lie and say I don't love you anymore, because you're the most important part of my life. It kills me to see you like this; terrified your parents will find out about us, setting spells before we have any sort of contact. You have a family, Harry. Go and be with them, not me. Blood is so much more important than friends… Friends, you can replace. Family, you can't. I won't let you."  
  
I shook my head, still comprehending what Draco was saying.  
  
"Blood?" I asked, "You think I can replace you just because our blood isn't the same?"  
  
He shrugged, looking up at me. His gray eyes were rimmed with red, but his voice was as calm as ever.  
  
"I'm not your family, Harry." He said, "And I'll be damned if I'm going to allow myself to alienate you from the one you already have."  
  
_Blood… he wants blood…_  
  
Without thinking, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife. Sirius Black had given it to me nearly seven years ago, and before today I hadn't found a very good reason to use it.  
  
"Give me your hand." I reached out and grabbed Draco's left hand, cutting it thumb to pinkie. He gasped in surprise and confusion as I did the same to my left hand. Taking a deep breath, I clasped our hands together, mingling his blood with him. I watched as a few drops dripped onto the sofa, staining the white fabric scarlet.  
  
"I would die without you, Draco."  
  
There was no drama, no need, no desire or desperation in my voice; I was simply stating the fact I lived and breathed by each and every day.  
  
"No you won't," said Draco simply. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived. You don't know how to die."  
  
"Are you willing to take that chance?" I asked quietly, slowly giving up any hope I had.  
  
"Harry," he breathed, standing up and letting go of my blood hand. "You'll live."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
_  
__Hey__  
__If we can't find a way out of these problems__  
__Then maybe we don't need this__  
__Standing face to face__  
__Enemies at war we build defenses__  
__And secret hiding places_

_I might need you to hold me tonight__  
__I might need you to say it's alright__  
__I might need you to make the first stand__  
__Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Hey__  
__More than angry words I hate this silence__  
__It's getting so loud__  
__Well I want to scream__  
__But bitterness has silenced these emotions__  
__It's getting hard to breathe__  
__  
So tell me isn't happiness__  
__Worth more than a gold diamond ring?__  
__I'm willing to do anything__  
__To calm the storm in my heart__  
__  
I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees__  
__Not looking for a miracle__  
__Just a reason to believe_

_I might need you to hold me tonight__  
__I might need you to say it's alright__  
__I might need you to make the first stand__  
__Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Do you remember not long ago?__  
__When we used to live for the nighttime__  
__Cherish each moment__  
__  
Now we don't live we exist__  
__We just run through our lives__  
__So alone__  
__That's why you've got to hold me_

_Hey__  
__If we can't find a way out of these problems__  
__Then maybe we don't need this__  
__Standing face to face__  
__Enemies at war we build defenses__  
__And secret hiding places_

_I might need you to hold me tonight__  
__I might need you to say it's alright__  
__I might need you to make the first stand__  
__Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man__...*_

*Savage Garden, Hold Me


	9. If Only For A Moment

  
Chapter number... nine, is it? Not too shabby, for my lazyness lately. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are enjoying the Christmas season so far. If I had a Santa hat, I'd be wearing it right about now, I can assure you that. :o) Not like anyone actually *reads* these anyway, eh? You're all interested in Harry, and if he lives or dies... 46 stories can hurt, I'll tell you that much. Don't forget to review, if you love me... which none of you do... but it was worth a shot. :o) I've got about three or four stories I'm working on right now that aren't posted, so look for those soon, especially a Christmas one coming up around the 12th.  
Aimée  
  
  
***  


_ I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,__  
__ You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,__  
__ And if you do not want to see me again,__  
__ I would understand_

_ The angry boy, a bit too insane__  
__ Icing over a secret pain,__  
__ You know you don't belong,__  
__ You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,__  
__ You're the flash of light on a burial shroud,__  
__ I know something's wrong,__  
__ Well everyone has got a reason to say__  
__ Put the past away_

_ I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,__  
__ You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,__  
__ And if you do not want to see me again,__  
__ I would understand_

_ Well he's on the table, and he's gone to code,__  
__ And I do not think anyone knows,__  
__ What they are doing here,__  
__ And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,__  
__ I never thought it would come to this, And I want you to know,__  
__ Everyone has got to face down the demons,__  
__ Maybe today, We can put the past away,_

_ I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,__  
__ You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in,__  
__ And if you do not want to see me again,__  
__ I would understand,__  
__ I would understand . . ._

_ Can you put the past away,__  
__ I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,__  
__ I would understand . . .*_

***  
  
  
_ Looking up towards the London night sky, I took in the view of the brightly lit up city with a smile. I closed my eyes as I put my left foot out, no regrets flowing through me as I felt myself starting to fall the 46 floors toward the streets below…_  
  
Panic began to overtake me the moment my feet left the ground, and for a terrible moment as I felt myself fall, my life flashed before my eyes. First, a time I couldn't remember; my father and mother, together. My mother wasn't smiling, but my father sure was.  
  
Next was the night Voldemort was killed, the night James Potter was killed, and the night my world took a turn for the best; I could see Dad meet Mum as I wailed loudly in her arms, scared out of my wits. It was a comforting thought, to know they wouldn't have to deal with me any longer; Even then I had gotten in the way of their reunion.  
  
Next was the birth of my half-siblings, Ethan through Dakota. The first time Dad taught me how to brew a potion or do a simple transfiguration spell, the first time he took my side instead of Ethan's…  
  
I'd miss him.  
  
My first day at Hogwarts, seeing Remus and Sirius there with my Dad… Meeting Ron and Hermione for the first time…   
  
Meeting Draco.  
  
_Draco._  
  
God, why was I doing this?  
  
I didn't want to die any longer; I realized, in that one moment frozen in time, that I still had my family. It wasn't the end of the world; Draco and I weren't together any longer, yes, but I could live with that, as long as he was ok. When I hit the ground, he wasn't going to be ok. No matter what he said, no matter how much he insisted he would be ok, I knew I meant more to him that Remus or Micah; he had said so himself multiple time.  
  
So _why _was I doing this?  
  
My feet hit the ground first, and much to my surprise, I bounced. I felt a harsh crack on my left ankle and I yelled out in pain, thankful the alleyway I had chosen was abandoned. I stopped momentarily, gazing around at my surroundings in wonder. As I tried to take a step, however, I felt my ankle give way and my body fell to the ground. Cursing loudly, I closed my eyes and felt my body Disapparate to the one place I felt I wasn't welcome.  
  
Snape Mansion.  
  
_"HARRY__!_" I heard a high voice scream out before I opened my eyes, and I winced involuntarily as a small pair of arms threw themselves around my neck.  
  
"Castor… Cass..." I coughed, taking the child and wrapping him in my arms. "Cass… You're here… I'm here… Cass…"  
  
"Harry?" Another voice, almost identical to the first, called out. "Harry? You're here?"  
  
"Pollux… I'm right over here." I reached out as the small, black-haired boy that so resembled myself at his age came tumbling into the room, pulling him in to where Castor and I were huddled in the middle of the dark drawing room floor.   
  
_ Castor… Pollux… What would have happened to them if you had succeeded?__  
_  
"Cass? Polly?" I heard a soft voice call from the staircase in the foyer. My eyes lit up for a split second before I realized Mum would probably want to know why I was here, especially under such circumstances, and how my ankle had gotten injured; I wasn't prepared to tell her.  
  
"In here, Mummy!" Pollux called, tugging on my arm until I reluctantly allowed him to run off towards our mother. "Harry's home!"  
  
I heard Mum's footsteps quicken as she generated this information, and when she appeared in the drawing room, I saw a woman I barely recognized; her face had grown pale and thin, the dark circles under her eyes adding a decade to her appearance. She gasped when she laid eyes on me, still holding Castor around the waist, crouching on the floor with one leg – my injured leg – sticking out in front of me.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to me immediately and prying Castor off of me. I missed the warmth for a split second, before Mum wrapped her own arms around me and stifled a quit sob.  
  
I allowed her to hold me like this for another few minutes, before she finally let go and examined me. Silently, she offered me her hand so I could pull myself up, and I took it graciously.   
  
I leaned carefully on my good leg, making sure I didn't put too much weight on my broken one. I looked into her eyes for a split second, and the fall suddenly came rushing back to me; had I actually gone through with it? Had I actually jumped, and survived at that?  
  
"You did _what_?"  
  
I blinked, not realizing I was still clutching my Mum's hand. I let go of it quickly, before she could read anything else involuntarily into my mind.  
  
"Castor, Pollux, do Mummy a big favor and go find Daddy for me. Tell him to meet me in the study, ok?" asked Mum. The twins nodded as one and immediately left, identical squeals of delight emitting from them for not being reprimanded for being up past their bedtime.  
  
"Harry," said Mum, choking up a bit as she gave me a once-over with her bright green eyes – it must have been a new moon that day. "Follow me."  
  
She took three steps and then turned around, somehow sensing I wasn't following her. She raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak, I shrugged.  
  
"Snapped my ankle. That's why I Apparated here."  
  
She nodded silently, walking back towards me and wrapping her arm around my lower back, giving me her shoulder to lean on. We walked the fifteen wobbly steps to the study adjacent to the drawing room, and I was finally able to come crashing down on one of the rich velvet couches.  
  
No less than fifteen seconds later, Dad came walking into the study, looking as if he had just come back from a brisk walk. His cheeks were flushed slightly and his breathing was uneven, but he was still able to keep a cool composure as he shut and bolted the heavy oak doors.  
  
Whirling around to face me, his black eyes – for the first time I could ever remember – full of concern, he reached down and touched my shoulder lightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I was astonished to hear his voice break, and even more so as he reached down to embrace me in a tight, secure hug. He breathed in deeply before releasing me, glancing at my mother briefly before clearing his throat and looking down at me once more.  
  
"Tell me you did not just do what we think you did."  
  
I sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes, refusing to take in reality. I fidgeted a moment before cracking my knuckles, then I sighed.  
  
"I jumped off the top of a forty-six story building in downtown London about five minutes ago… if that's what you mean."  
  
Mum let out another sob, this time muffled by the back of her pale hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, turning around once or twice, trying to figure out exactly what she was supposed to do. Dad, however, merely blinked, the mask he wore only slipping for a fraction of a second to show utter and complete disbelief; living with him for seventeen years had allowed to be able to sense exactly what it was he wanted to say, but was either too proud or too frightened to say it. This was one of those times.  
  
"I – I'm sorry." I choked, looking down at my hands like a shamed twelve year old. Dad cleared his throat once more, nary a sound coming from my Mum.  
  
"Why?" asked Dad quietly, his voice soft yet firm. I simply shrugged, not quite knowing how or why I choose to attempt to take my own life that night.  
  
"Did it have anything to do with us? With Draco?" whispered Mum, her eyes filling with tears at the mere thought of herself driving her oldest son to attempt suicide.  
  
I nodded slowly, "Yes." Catching myself before I said exactly what was on my mind, I thought for a moment and spoke once more.  
  
"I didn't know what to do with myself, and I didn't have anyone to run to. I'm sorry."  
  
Dad shook his head once again, his long black hair waving around his face irritably. Instead of the harsh words I had expected to hear, his voice came out once again soft and comforting, unlike I had ever heard from his lips before.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything? Is there anything you need to talk about?"  
  
_ This must be how he speaks to Mum…_ I realized with a jolt, as I had always wondered what my mother loved about that voice.   
  
"My ankle… It's broken," I whispered, "And I need a place to stay tonight. Is that ok?"  
  
Both Mum and Dad nodded at the same time, and with a wave of the latter's wand, I felt my ankle heal up instantly. Testing it carefully, I stood and smiled grimly when I felt no pain.  
  
"Thanks." I nodded, standing before the both of them awkwardly.  
  
Mum coughed lightly, avoiding my gaze for a moment and then looking up to meet my eyes. "Harry, dear, if there's anything you need to talk about…"  
  
I shook my head, "I'll answer any questions you have in the morning. Right now, I just need to sleep."  
  
"Very well," Dad spoke up, going to unbolt the heavy oak study doors. "We shall see you in the morning. Meanwhile, get some rest, and please – if you need anything, you know where we are."  
  
I nodded and, with a faint smile, stepped out of the room; I was too tired to walk the length of the Grand Staircase, so I simply Apparated to the bedroom I had once called my own.  
  
Not bothering to notice it was exactly as it had been the day I moved out, I collapsed on my bed, crying quietly to myself. Before I had time to dwell on what had just happened, I fell asleep, a picture of my parents emblazoned onto the back on my eyelids.  
  
  
_  
_ _ Scarlet red__  
__ Drips from my veins__  
__ What's wrong with me__  
__ That I imagine such things__  
__ And if only for a moment__  
__ Let there be peace__  
_ _  
__And how can I__  
__ Live with this pain__  
__ I don't have the strength__  
__ To conquer this shame__  
__ And if only for a moment__  
__ Let there be peace__  
__  
__ And tell me did you know__  
__ That I still won't let it go__  
__ And just maybe you're still flying free__  
__ If only__  
__  
__ Tell me why__  
__ I'm left here alone__  
__ I search for your voice__  
__ But I should've known__  
__ That if only for a moment__  
__ You'd be with me__  
__  
__ And tell me did you know__  
__ That I still won't let it go__  
__ And just maybe you're still flying free__  
__  
__ If only I could change the way__  
__ You were torn away from me__  
_ _ I would never let you go__  
__ I'd burn away the plans we made__  
__ Pretending to believe__  
__ That I am not afraid__  
__  
__ And tell me did you know__  
__ That I still won't let it go__  
__ And just maybe you're still flying free__  
__ And tell me did you know__  
__ That I still won't let it go__  
__ And just maybe you're still flying free__  
__  
_ _ If only...^_**  
****  
*****Jumper, Third Eye Blind****  
****^If Only, Tiffany**  



	10. All You Wanted

  
Two chapters in two days - of FDTMA. Wow, I'm being nice :o) Tell me what you think... I know I'm making everything move really slowly, and there's a lot of talking going on, but the good stuff's coming soon, I promise! A mockery of a certain fanfiction author... Three weddings... and yes, there's gonna be more sex, don't worry about that. *laughs* You guys are so funny sometimes!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
I was awoken the next day by a loud banging on the door to my room; I had forgotten the events of the night previous until I realized where I was – my old room. The memory of the night before came crashing down on me quickly, and I suddenly felt a tightening in my chest.  
  
_ Let this be a dream – let me wake up in a minute with Draco next to me, sunlight coming from the window… Please…_  
  
I sighed, realizing this wasn't a dream and I most certainly wasn't going to wake up next to Draco. I swung my legs over the side of my four poster bed and padded over to the door, my mind going what seemed like ten-thousand thoughts a minute. Turning the knob, I half expected to see Castor or Pollux there, ready to drive their beings into my knees and possibly help me re-injure my still-sore ankle.  
  
Thank God it was Mum.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Her smile perked me up instantly, as only a mother's smile can.  
  
"I'm not too sure how good it is, Mum." I said quietly, looking past her and into the elaborately decorated hall. "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past eleven," she replied cheerfully, grabbing onto my wrist and tugging, attempting to get me to step out of my room. "And you have someone here who wants to see you."  
  
The list of possibilities quickly ran through my mind, and I immediately deducted Draco; he couldn't have found out this soon, and if he had, he wouldn't know where to find me.  
  
I hoped.  
  
Sighing, I allowed her to lead me out of my room and down the hall to the staircase, "It better not be Ethan." She simply laughed and shook her head; she was in much better spirits than I expected her to be.  
  
I lazily followed her, anticipation failing to find it's way into my veins. The moment I stepped into the drawing room and saw Dad sitting there, across from the person Mum was apparently so happy to see, I knew instantly who it was. I didn't have to see his face or hear his voice, breathe in his scent or feel his skin against mine to know the one person I didn't want to face at the moment had come to see my family and I.  
  
Draco.  
  
"Finally decided to join the party, did you?" I said sarcastically, choosing to take a seat next to Dad and ignoring the space next to Draco. "Awfully nice of you to be so concerned now."  
  
I saw him flinch; it was a quick, involuntary move that I'm sure Mum and Dad didn't catch, for a moment later, the face I so often saw on him was back. The cruel, sarcastic, aristocrat mask he showed the rest of the world – but never me.  
  
"What ever happened to you, it wasn't my fault." Said Draco evenly, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. "It was your own, for taking things the way you did."  
  
I leaned back, raising my eyebrow at the pale man in front of me. "And I suppose it was my fault for feeling the way I did after what you said to me, eh? I suppose it's my fault I felt so out of control… and I'm quite positive it's my fault for having no one to turn to, seeing as how my best friend refused to talk to me and my parents –" I took a moment to glare at both of them in turn, "- were more concerned with whom I was sleeping with than my well being."  
  
"Harry!" Mum began to protest, before Dad set a firm hand on her shoulder. I could sense the telepathy pass between them as they held a quick discussion, contents unknown to both Draco and I. A moment later, I heard her sigh, and I knew I had won the battle.  
  
I ran my calloused fingers against the deep cut in my palm, inwardly wincing as I felt white-hot stabs of pain run through my hand and down my wrist, making me acutely aware of the fact the cut was still open. I glanced down briefly at Draco's own hand, seeing him do the exact same thing, without a clue he was doing so.  
  
"I didn't ask for anyone to feel sorry for me, and I certainly didn't ask for anyone's advice. I just want you all to know exactly how I feel – how somehow, in my twisted mind, you guys made me feel."  
  
I stopped, not knowing what else to say to them. Before I could think of anything else to say, Draco cleared his throat and looked up, his gray eyes sending a wave of cold down my spine.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel Harry, believe me, I do. Don't think you're the only one in the world who thinks their life's shit; don't think you're the only one with problems, because you most certainly aren't. I know what it feels like to stand at the edge of a ledge and look down, contemplating whether or not to take that last step. I know what if feels like to think no one around you is listening or even cares. I know exactly how it feels to want to just get it over with – take the cowardly road out and jump. Don't think you're the only one, Harry, because you're not."  
  
His speech came out slow and deliberate, as if he was giving me a chance to allow his words to sink in. I blinked before I said another word, not completely surprised at this new revelation.   
  
"Your mother." I stated simply, and a wave of understanding passed between the both of us. He nodded, once again tracing the wound in his palm, this time completely aware of the pain that was a consequence of this action.  
  
A loud cough made us both jump, as I soon remembered both of my parents were sitting mere inches from myself. Looking down at my hands once more, I sighed.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
Mum looked at me, startled by the question at first, but she then gathered her wits. "I want you to promise you'll never do anything like that again."  
  
"What, jump off a building or survive?"  
  
She shot me a look, "You know damn well which one."  
  
I leaned back, defeated. I played with my injured palm for a moment, relishing the pain as it coursed through my veins. Looking up a Draco, I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you?" I asked, "What would you like me to say?"  
  
Draco cleared his throat, fidgeting for a moment before looking up into my eyes once again.  
  
"I don't want you to say anything, as long as you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine," I snapped, glaring at his pale face. "You don't have to be here, I'm not on my death bed – no last words or apologies or especially 'I love you's to say. Don't feel obligated to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
I knew I was being far too harsh, and Draco certainly didn't deserve what I was saying to him; however, he knew as well as I did he wasn't going to get any special treatment that time. He simply nodded, his mask not slipping for a moment, and then spoke;  
  
"You're not fine, and I want to be here."  
  
I snorted, "I'm walking, I'm breathing, I'm speaking, I'm eating, and I'm alive. I'm fine."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No, you're not."  
  
"Honey – " Mum reached out and touched my arm. I jumped in response, my startled expression staring at her own concerned face. "You're not fine. You're not even close to fine."  
  
I looked at her, disbelief seeping through me. With a quick glance at Dad, I knew it was futile; he agreed with the two of them. I was cornered.  
  
Mum cleared her throat, "The best thing for you right now is to simply go home with Draco; I have faith he'll take care of you, and it seems as if you two need time to sort things out."   
  
Since when have they been _for _Draco and I living under the same roof?  
  
I nodded after looking over towards Draco to make sure he wasn't repulsed with the idea. When I saw he wasn't, I got up and hugged Mum and Dad goodbye. Mum's hug was a bit tighter than usual, while Dad wouldn't let go for nearly fifteen seconds – a record for him. I walked over to where Draco was sitting and touched his shoulder, Apparating both of us back to our London flat.  
  
_  
__ I wanted to be like you__  
__I wanted everything__  
__So I tried to be like you__  
__And I got swept away__  
__  
__I didn't know that it was so cold__  
__And you needed someone__  
__to show you the way__  
__So I took your hand and we figured out__  
__That when the tide comes__  
__I'd take you away__  
__  
__If you want to__  
__I can save you__  
__I can take you away from here__  
__So lonely inside__  
__So busy out there__  
__And all you wanted__  
__was somebody who cares__  
__  
__I'm sinking slowly__  
__So hurry hold me__  
__Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on__  
__Please can you tell me__  
__So I can finally see__  
__Where you go when you're gone__  
__  
__If you want to__  
__I can save you__  
__I can take you away from here__  
__So lonely inside__  
__So busy out there__  
__And all you wanted__  
__was somebody who cares__  
__  
__All you wanted was somebody who cares__  
__If you need me you know I'll be there__  
__Oh, yeah__  
__  
__If you want to__  
__I can save you__  
__I can take you away from here__  
__So lonely inside__  
__So busy out there__  
__And all you wanted__  
__was somebody who cares__  
__  
__Please can you tell me__  
__So I can finally see__  
__Where you go when you're gone __*  
_  
*Michelle Branch, All You Wanted_  
_


	11. Everything (You Take My Breath Away)

Merry Christmas... Well, close enough. Only five more days. Anyone else excited? I am, for once in my life. Anyone reading that Christmas story (well, both of them) I wrote?_ The Twelve Days of Christmas_ and a _Least Likely Of All/Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away_ Christmas cookie. If you haven't read them, at least go read the cookie - you may like it. :o)   
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
That day, I spent most of my time in the bedroom Draco had set up for me; he had decorated with various Quidditch teams, trophies, and pictures of my family. I had placed a picture of Draco on my nightstand and I had spent the past seven hours starring at it, lost in my thoughts. I had taken it the year previous, on the streets of London. He was wearing a beige trench coat and walking with his head down; his eyes, however, were looking up at the camera and smiling, as if all the answers to the world's problems laid behind those eyes.  
  
He was only a room away, but I felt as if I'd never see him again. He was everything I had ever wanted in a best friend and a partner, and I was being forced to simply throw him away, just like that. It upset me to no ends, knowing the one thing I wanted – needed – most in life was only a few meters away, yet as unreachable as the end of the universe. No one had any idea how much I loved him and needed him – no one, not even him, who I knew loved me as much as I loved him.  
  
I must have fallen asleep sometime, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to a pitch-black room – save a candle sitting on the nightstand next to me, recently lit. I followed it's soft beams of light into the farthest corner of the room, before my eyes finally spotted a shock of white-blonde hair at the foot of my bed.  
  
Draco was leaning against the foot of my bed, gazing up at the dimly lit posters and collages lining my walls. I watched him for a moment before sitting up quietly and moving down the bed, reaching down and touching his shoulder gently. Even this small gesture sent shockwaves through my veins, further reminding me of something I could never again have.  
  
"Harry," he said softly, almost mournfully. "You're awake."  
  
I simply nodded, removing my hand from his shoulder. I could see his shoulder lift up a bit in protest, but he didn't say a word.   
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked quietly, terrified that if I spoke too loud, he'd disappear.  
  
"Only about a half hour," he answered, turning around to meet my eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
I nodded, a tight knot forming in my throat. "I – I'm fine. What time is it?"  
  
"About seven o'clock." Answered Draco, scooting around uncomfortably. I realized sitting on the hard wooden floor couldn't be relaxing, so I immediately offered him a place on the bed. He thought for a moment, probably contemplating if I'd get the wrong idea of us being on the same bed once more – never mind the fact we were both fully clothed – and finally joining me.  
  
"You scared me today," he admitted, running his cool fingers tentatively over the back of my hand. "I was… I was so afraid… something…"  
  
"Nothing happened," I said firmly. "I just went a bit crazy and I couldn't figure out how to handle things, that's all."  
  
"But… what if…" Draco stopped abruptly for a moment, regaining his composure. "What if we weren't magical? What if you had fallen and nothing was there to stop you? You'd be gone, and I'd have nothing left."  
  
I blinked, then gently set a hand on his arm. "I'm still here, Draco. I'm still breathing, and I'm sure I don't plan on dying anytime soon anymore. I wouldn't do that to you, and I realize how stupid I was to think somehow…" I sighed, "To think that somehow, me dying would make you feel as bad as possible and maybe, just maybe, you'd feel the pain I was feeling."  
  
I smirked at my own story, my fingers lighting tracing a random pattern on his bicep. "It took me about ten stories to realize that you were already feeling the pain I was."  
  
Slowly, Draco leaned over, and ever so carefully placed his forehead on the curve of my neck. It was a comforting, familiar feeling, one I craved to feel again. I gently brought my hand up and ran it through his hair, starring off at the wall and just concentrating on the feeling of his skin against mine.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered, his breath tickling my collarbone. "I'd die without you… you're my life. You're the only thing that keeps me grounded, I don't care whether we're together or not… Just you being in the same home as I am gives me reason to live."  
  
I breathed in deeply, the deepest part of my being bursting with emotion for the man next to me. I didn't know what to say – any words that came out of my mouth would diminish my true feelings, make them seem Earthly, when in reality they were everything but conceivable.  
  
"You're my everything," I whispered, barely more than a breath escaping my lips. "It's impossible for me to tell you everything I want to say, everything I feel, because words… Words would make them seem human, and they're not."  
  
I felt a wet teardrop hit my shoulder, and I realized for the first time Draco was crying; it was the second time I had ever seen him do such a thing, and the fact he chose this moment in time to do so astounded me greatly.   
  
"No one needs to know," I whispered. "It's not their life to live… it's ours. They wouldn't need to know."  
  
I felt one more teardrop hit my shoulder blade before Draco lifted his head up, gray eyes crashing into green as they had so many times before.   
  
"Do you promise they'll never know?" he asked quietly, his voice slightly hoarse. "I love your family, Harry. I don't want to be hated by them for simply loving you."  
  
"No one will know," I reassured him. "And in the small chance anyone would find out, no one could ever hate you, especially not my family. You'll always have me… I promise."  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them once again and gently kissed me. It was a quick kiss, yet it said so much about how he wanted it to be… How I wanted it to be… How it was going to be.  
  
When he pulled away, we needed no words; we would try our damndest to make this work, and somehow it had to work.   
  
That night was the longest I had ever experienced. We talked until daybreak, occasionally touching and making sure it wasn't a dream. I had him back – I wasn't prepared to let him go for a very, very long time. He was all that I wanted, all that I needed, and I couldn't think of a single thing he didn't give me that I wanted.   
  
He was my elixir of life, the light guiding me, the one thing that mattered to me. I was prepared to die for him, should the situation arise. Nothing could be better – nothing I had ever experienced felt as good as his body next to mine, his voice in my ear telling me he loved me, knowing every word he said was true…  
  
Little did I know how quickly things were about to change.  
  
  
  
_Find me here__  
_ _Speak to me__  
__I want to feel you__  
__I need to hear you__  
_ _  
You are the light__  
_ _That's leading me__  
_ _To the place__  
_ _Where I find peace again__  
_ _  
You are the strength__  
_ _That keeps me walking__  
__You are the hope__  
__That keeps me trusting__  
_ _  
You are the life__  
__ To my soul__  
__ You are my purpose__  
__ You are everything__  
__  
_ _And how can I__  
_ _ Stand here with you__  
_ _ And not be moved by you__  
_ _ Would you tell me__  
_ _ How could it be__  
_ _ Any better than this__  
_ _  
You calm the storms__  
_ _ You give me rest__  
__ You hold me in your hands__  
__ You won't let me fall__  
_ _  
You still my heart__  
_ _ And you take my breath away__  
_ _ Would you take me in__  
__ Would you take me deeper now__  
_ _  
And how can I__  
_ _ Stand here with you__  
__ And not be moved by you__  
__ Would you tell me__  
__ How could it be__  
__ Any better than this__  
_ _  
And how can I__  
_ _ Stand here with you__  
__ And not be moved by you__  
__ Would you tell me__  
__ How could it be__  
__ Any better than this__  
_ _  
Cause you're all I want__  
_ _ You are all I need__  
__ You are everything__  
__ Everything__  
_ _  
You are all I want__  
_ _ You are all I need__  
_ _ You are everything__  
__ Everything__  
_ _  
You are all I want__  
_ _ You are all I need__  
__ You are everything__  
__ Everything__  
_ _  
You are all I want__  
_ _ You are all I need__  
__ You are everything__  
__ Everything__  
_ _  
And how can I__  
_ _ Stand here with you__  
__ And not be moved by you__  
__ Would you tell me__  
__ How could it be__  
__ Any better than this__  
_ _  
And how can I__  
_ _ Stand here with you__  
__ And not be moved by you__  
__ Would you tell me__  
__ How could it be__  
__ Any better__  
__ Any better than this__  
_ _  
Would you tell me__  
_ _ How could it be__  
__ Any better than this*  
  
_ _*Lifehouse, Everything - download this song, it's absolutely amazing._  



	12. Stigmatized

A new chapter... Yes, it's short, and I apologize. I just needed to get two things done, a volia, they're here. If you haven't read Glory Days - go read it now. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=527128 . It's short enough and it'll explain a few things, such as the new baby's name. Thanks to Megan for that one - my 4 AM Muse. One other thing... if you like Least Likely of All and this story, if you're interested in getting updates before fanfiction.net, LLOA now has a Yahoo! group. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LLOA/ . Yes, I know, cheesy and possibly unsanitary, but I don't get to talk to a lot of you guys, and I really love talking to you guys. This'll give me a chance to see what you really think, and you can post your stories there as well, if you so desire. :o) Thanks!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
It was nearly two weeks before I could face my family again; I wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or simply anger for daring to want me to live, but I didn't see my mother, father, sisters, or brothers for as long as possible.   
  
Two weeks wasn't long enough; I was still conflicted, trying to decide whether my loyalties to Draco or my family held priority. For the time being, Draco was far ahead – he was my constant companion, and life without him would be like life without oxygen; impossible.  
  
It was the night of October 2nd that I saw my Mum and Dad again – simply because I was afraid something would happen to Mum. She had gone into labour, and the last time she had children – Castor and Pollux, over six years ago – she had nearly died. She was in her early forties by then, and while that wasn't old by any means in the wizarding world – the Muggle equivalent of twenty, even – I was still fearful for her life.  
  
With her medical history, she had two doctors in her room constantly while my youngest sister was born. Lorelei Glory, born 11:17 PM, on October 2nd – she was the beacon of hope that perhaps Mum and Dad would survive after all. After the twins were born, it was damn near impossible for them to look each other in the eye without guilt overflowing their bodies. I know this because I was often the one Mum confessed to, as she refused to speak with Remus or my father on these matters. She had many other friends she spoke to often, but none were close enough for her to confide in. I often felt sorry for her, with no one to speak with if she and Dad fought.  
  
I arrived shortly before the delivery, panting and sweating through my cloak as I ran through the corridors of St. Mungo's maternity ward. I burst into the room right before one of the doctors – fully prepared to operate if needed be – did.   
  
"Dad," I panted, eyes locked on Mum, who was surrounded by nurses and doctors; the scene was almost exactly as it had been six years previous. "Is she ok?"  
  
Dad nodded, slightly surprised I was there. I hadn't bothered to contact them while I was recovering, nor had I given any indication of how I was.  
  
"She's fine, Harry. The doctors are simply an extra precaution."  
  
Leave it to Dad to be perfectly calm at a time like this.  
  
Before I could speak another word, Mum screamed loudly, signaling it was time. Dad moved forward to take her hand, something he hadn't been allowed to do for ten years, since Dakota was born. I moved to her other side, squeezing her cold hand tightly.  
  
"Mum?" I asked quietly, looking down at her pale, sweaty face. "I'm here."  
  
She looked up at me, her amber eyes wide with fright. For a moment I thought she was going to jerk her hand from mine, but she merely held on tighter, paying attention to the task at hand.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, my sister was wrapped up in a pale pink blanket, screaming loudly, while Mum looked as if she was about ready to pass out. Dad held the infant first, looking down at her with an expression I hadn't seen in years; complete and utter happiness was radiating from him with such force, it was contagious.  
  
"How does Lorelei Glory sound, love?" he whispered quietly, almost too quietly for me to hear.  
  
Mum's face broke out into a tired smile as she nodded, holding out her arms for her daughter.  
  
"It sounded perfect… Just like you, little girl." She cooed, stroking the baby's forehead softly. Lorelei's hair was a tuft of black and her eyes, from what I could make of them, were a bright blue, which I knew would more than likely turn green in the next few weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I left the room an hour later, soon after Mum had fallen asleep. As I walked by the front desk to the Apparation area, I heard my name being called loudly.  
  
"Harry! Harry Snape!" A girl's voice rang out, almost annoyingly high and sweet.  
  
I turned around and looked around for a moment before I found the source of the calling. A redheaded girl, perhaps my age or a bit younger, was standing in front of a set of empty chairs, a bright smile upon her face.  
  
"Yes?" I asked politely as she took a few steps towards me. "Can I help you?"  
  
She looked up at me, now a mere half a meter from me. "Yes… Yes, I believe you can. My name's Cassandra. It's nice to meet you."  
  
She held out her hand and I took it cautiously, shaking it only for a moment and then releasing it as quickly as possible. I eyed her for a moment, her red head reminding me of Ginny Weasley's fiery locks, her blue eyes the exact shade of my new sister's. I stood there for a moment, taking her in, all thoughts of Draco clearing out of my clouded mind.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
  
_If I give up on you, I give up on me _  
_ If we fight what's true, will we ever be _  
_ Even God himself and the faith I knew _  
_ It shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you _  
  
_Tease me, by holding out your hand _  
_ Then leave me, or take me as I am _  
_ And live our lives, stigmatized _  
  
_ I can feel the blood rushing through my veins _  
_ When I hear your voice, driving me insane _  
_ Hour after hour day after day _  
_ Every lonely night that I sit and pray _  
  
_ Tease me, by holding out your hand _  
_ Then leave me, or take me as I am _  
_ And live our lives, stigmatized _  
  
_ We live our lives on different sides, _  
_ But we keep together you and I _  
_ Just live our lives, stigmatized _  
  
_ We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day _  
_ We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way _  
  
_ I believe in you _  
_ Even if no one understands _  
_ I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn _  
_ If we're stigmatized _  
_ We live our lives on different sides _  
_ But we keep together you and I _  
_ We live our lives on different sides _  
  
_ We're gonna live our lives _  
_ Gotta live our lives, _  
_ We're gonna live our lives _  
_ We're gonna live our lives, Gonna live our lives, stigmatized*  
*The Calling, Stigmatized_  
(I was actually listening to "Whereever You Will Go" white writing this, but that's for another chapter. :o) )  
  
  
**Now, if you haven't read the Author's Note, go read it NOW. Please? Thanks!**  
  



	13. You Belong To Me

**Chapter 13** ... Lucky or unlucky, eh?  
  
  
  
Next chapter! Yay. Now, I'm going to just get say this - Cassandra is most definitely a mockery of Cassandra Claire. If you'd like to know the reason behind this, feel free to email me - ExemplarPiaculum@hotmail.com - or IM me at ExemplarPiaculum. I'll willingly supply you with an explanation and my temper won't kick in, don't worry. :o)   
I like Draco.  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
Cassandra C. Miller was one of the most intriguing girls I had ever met; a nineteen year old intern for the Daily Prophet, she was as outspoken as Draco, as nosy as Rita Skeeter, and an amazing writer. Her ability to twist situations was one of the many things she was proud of.  
  
Arrogance was her fault; her ego was much larger than many people believed mine to be, but I was able to look past the exterior and into the depths of her person. She was sweet, ready to do anything if I needed it.  
  
Draco hated her, of course.  
  
We would often fight about her; he was completely convinced she was using me, while I was certain he was simply jealous. He admitted to being so, even though we both knew he was happy my parents no longer suspected us.  
  
My parents – now there's a story. The day I brought Cassandra home for them to meet, I was quite sure Mum was going to die of a heart attack. All those long conversations with me defending my relationship with Draco to the ground, all those times I was ready to exit my life with my parents just to have a life of peace with Draco… And I bring home a girl both my Mum and Dad approved of.  
  
I brought her to dinner two months after our first date; Mum had insisted on meeting the girl, while Dad seemed to want to make sure she was good enough for me.  
  
He had been incredibly overprotective ever since the jumping incident; he owled at least four times a week, asking me how I was and if there was anything going on I needed to talk about. During the first few months, I will admit there were quite a few things I needed to talk about. However, as I began to spend more and more of my time with Cassandra, things started to be a bit clearer… to the point where the only problem I had was telling Draco how I felt about Cassandra.  
  
I asked Draco to come to dinner with Cassandra and I, and after almost an hour of begging, pleading, and reasoning, he agreed. We arrived around six that evening to a house full of children and good smells, each comforting in their own way.  
  
"Harry!" Mum exclaimed, walking down the stairs in an emerald dress robe the exact colour of our eyes. I smiled and let go of Cassandra's hand, stepping forward to embrace her.  
  
"Mum, hello," I smiled, releasing her small frame. I stepped back and motioned towards Cassandra, who was dressed in violet robes with a smile plastered on her face, looking around the foyer with amazement. "This is Cassandra. Cassie, this is my Mum."  
  
Both women's faces lit up as they were introduced, and Mum took Cassandra's hand immediately, shaking it firmly.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, it's wonderful to finally meet you!" Cassandra exclaimed, "I've heard so much about you."  
  
"As I have you, child." Mum smiled, stepping away from Cassandra and moving over towards Draco.  
  
"Hello, Draco," she gave him a sad smile unbeknownst to myself, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm all right," he gave her a tired smile in return, which I took for simple exhaustion. It never dawned on me that perhaps he wasn't ok with what was going on – that perhaps he felt as if he didn't belong.   
  
There was a sudden stillness in the air as Dad walked into the foyer from his study wing, dressed in his normal flowing back robes. His eyes surveyed the scene in front of him, reading Cassandra's mind for a moment.  
  
_ She's nervous, Lily.__  
__  
__Of course she is, Sev… Don't go trying to make it even worse. She's in a house with strangers –__  
__  
__Famous, influential strangers, love.__  
__  
__Well, yes, of course, but I hardly see –__  
__  
__She's the type of girl we've warned him about.__  
__  
__ Just be thankful she's a girl, Sev._  
  
I could sense the tension as he took Cassandra's hand politely and introduced himself, the warning tone I knew so well laced through his words. He dropped her hand suddenly and wrapped his arm around Mum's waist, leading the four of us into the extravagant dinning room, where the rest of my siblings were waiting.  
  
"Harry!" was the immediate reaction of the twins as I stepped into the room, both running towards me and attaching themselves to my legs. I looked over at Cassandra and smiled, prying the two boys off of me at the same time.  
  
"Castor, Pollux… this is Cassandra. Go and say hello." I instructed once my legs were freed, and I gave them a light push in Cassandra's direction.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, leaning down and exposing more of her chest than she should have to two seven year old boys, "They're simply adorable! Hello there!"  
  
The twins shied away from her, running over to Draco and attaching themselves once more to his legs.  
  
"Hey you two!" Draco smiled for the first time that night, reaching down and scooping the two boys up, "How are you doing?"  
  
I shot him a grin and turned back to Cassandra, who was now facing the rest of my family nervously. I could see my two oldest sisters, Khalida and Dea, discussing her with whispers – no doubt about her dress or parental heritage. Drake and Dakota regarded her with shyness bordering on caution, while Ethan simply gawked at her low-cut robe.  
  
This was going to be one hell of an evening.  
_  
  
  
  
__See the pyramids along the Nile__  
__Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle__  
__Just remember, darling, all the while__  
__You belong to me__  
_  
_See the marketplace in old Algiers__  
__Send me photographs and souvenirs__  
__Just remember when a dream appears__  
__You belong to me__  
_  
_And I'll be so alone without you__  
__Maybe you'll be lonesome too__  
__Fly the ocean in a silver plane__  
__See the jungle when it's wet with rain__  
__Just remember till you're home again __  
__You belong to me__  
_  
_And I'll be so alone without you__  
__Maybe you'll be lonesome too__  
__Fly the ocean in a silver plane__  
__See the jungle when it's wet with rain__  
__Just remember till you're home again __  
__You belong to me_*  
  
*Jason Wade [from Lifehouse], You Belong To Me  
_  
__(I'll give you one guess as to what this song's referring to...)_  
_  
__  
__  
_


	14. Helpless

**Chapter 14**** : Helpless**  
  
  
I know I'm moving fairly quickly, but I don't want to bore you with petty details - I'm sure I've done enough of that already. It'll all start to make sense though. The song at the end... if you even remotely like piano ballads, download that. The lyrics are a bit wrong, but it was the best I could do, as the song isn't widely known. I got thrown a surprise party for my sixteenth birthday on Sunday - let's just say I almost pissed my pants I was so surprised. My birthday's on the 24th - this Thursday. Yay! I'm excited. I hope you all like the chapter... :o)  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
Conversation was strained between my family and I, as my relationship with Draco was still fresh in their minds. Castor and Pollux were chatting up a storm for anyone who would listen, while I was certain Mum and Dad were analyzing Cassandra silently to each other.   
  
I spoke rarely, acutely aware of the fact Draco didn't say a word. I wanted desperately to speak to him, to let him know I hadn't abandoned him – he should have known that, but sometimes words simply weren't enough.  
  
The main courses came and went, all the while I watched my family interact with each other and Cassandra. Most seemed rather reserved, and I hope they would warm up to her in due time. It wasn't that she was a bad person; she just took a bit of getting used to, which I had most definitely already done.  
  
Once dessert was done, I looked nervously over towards Cassandra, whose hand was clasped tightly in mine. Glancing up and around the long table, I cleared my throat and stood up, her hand sliding from my own reluctantly.   
  
"Mum," I said loudly, to grasp everyone's attention, "Dad, everyone – Cassandra and I have an announcement to make."  
  
A loud scraping noise was heard across the table from me, where Draco was now standing, arms crossed and stormy eyes raging. I gave him a curious look, but he stayed silent. After a moment of this, he sat back down, eyes still locked on mine.  
  
_He knew._  
  
I cleared my throat once more, tearing my eyes away from his, and turned to face my mother and dad, both of whom wore curious and expecting expressions.  
  
"Cassandra and I… We've decided to get married." I announced, a smile overtaking my face as everyone's expression turned to shock. I turned to look at Draco, but before I was able to see his reaction, he Disapparated with a pop.  
  
The next words out of my mouth were fairly predictable, even to the point where I needn't explain myself as I squeezed Cassandra's hand and Disapparated after him, quite sure as to where he had disappeared to.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I arrived in the middle of our kitchen, eyes searching frantically for the shock of white-blonde hair I knew so well. After a quick check to see he wasn't there, I made my way throughout the other rooms, opening each door quickly and as quietly as I could.   
  
After I checked the last bedroom, I sighed, defeated. Draco wasn't there; how on Earth was I supposed to explain myself now?  
  
I walked back into the living room and took one last feeble look around before flopping down on the sofa which held the stains of the blood Draco and I had mixed –  
  
-- and landed on something that most certainly wasn't a cushion.  
  
I heard a strangled cry of pain as I jumped back up, staring at the sofa as if it had sprouted wings and was just about to fly off, which really wouldn't have been nearly as frightening as this.  
  
"What the bloody fuck was that for?!" A male voice I could have recognized anywhere exclaimed.  
  
"What…" I started, squinting towards the white sofa. "Draco, are you invisible?"  
  
I received a mumbled reply, following which I immediately sat back down on the sofa. I felt around for a moment before finding his chest immediately to my right, followed by his head, which meant…  
  
Oh, so that's what that was…  
  
"Do you mind?" he wheezed as I felt an invisible pair of hands push me off to the side, "I can't breathe."  
  
"If you'll listen to me, I'll get up," I replied, glaring at where I assumed his face to be.  
  
"What's there to hear? You're marrying Cassandra. It's really none of my concern, so I don't see why you're bothering to talk to me about it."  
  
I sighed, leaning back as I moved down a bit to sit on his upper legs, "It's every inch your concern. I understand why you feel the way you do – hell, if you were engaged, I'd probably end up jumping off a building again."  
  
"I thought about that," came the wry voice I loved hearing, "But then I figured you may want me to be the best man or something."  
  
"Would you?" I asked hopefully, eyes lighting up.  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed; of course it was too much to ask for. I was silent for a moment, staring off into the distance, thinking about what to say next. Draco broke my concentration, however, as he sat up and gave my side a good poke.  
  
"I'd hate you for doing this if I could," he whispered wistfully, "But we both know that's just not possible."  
  
"I…" I started, turning my head to face him, but instead felt his hand touch my cheek lightly, "I do love you, you know."  
  
"I know," he whispered, "I really do… you just have one hell of a way of showing it."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, instead feeling his hand cover my lips. He materialized in front of my eyes, his own red and swollen.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you how much I love you, because you already know that. I'm also not going to tell you how much I'm going to miss you, or how mad I am, or even how much I hate that prat Cassandra – you already know all of that. Instead, I'm going to tell you I'll always be here, even when we're two hundred years old and wrinkly. Nothing will ever change that, Harry, and I hope you see that. I have no one except for you, and I'm ok with that – I just wish you could see exactly how I feel."  
  
With that, he leaned in and removed his hand, covering my lips with his own tear-covered, salty ones.  
  
I knew at that moment I didn't love Cassandra nearly as much as I loved Draco… but what could I do about it?  
  
I was completely and utterly helpless.  
  
  
  
  
_Been together for so long ago__  
__Now you tell me that you'll be going away__  
__So many people in so many ways__  
__Drawn by you and all the things you had to say__  
__  
__I know where you're going to__  
__I hope you find your way__  
__And I say…__  
__  
__What's forever if you're gone?__  
__Give me the strength to carry on__  
__When you see me walking by__  
__And I hold my head up high __  
__I think of the times when we were young__  
__When our love had just begun__  
__Only you can stop the pain__  
__And our love will always remain__  
__  
__Sit and wonder about the things we said__  
__And the times we had__  
__And the games we played__  
__  
__Think back now __  
__I remember the days__  
__We laughed__  
__Oh and we cried__  
__And the love we made__  
__  
__I know where you're going to__  
__And I'll see you there someday__  
__I say__  
__  
__What's forever if you're gone?__  
__Give me the strength to carry on__  
__When you see me walking by__  
__And I hold my head up high__  
__And think of the times when we were young__  
__When our love had just begun__  
__Only you can stop the pain__  
__But our love will always remain__  
__  
__Every time that I see you smile__  
__My whole world would be right__  
__What just had to fall to keep you awhile?__  
__Then I know it's all right__  
__  
__I know where you're going to__  
__I'll see you there someday__  
__I say__  
__  
__What's forever if you're gone?__  
__Give me the strength to carry on__  
__When you see me walking by__  
__And I hold my head up high__  
__Think of the times when we were young__  
__When our love had just begun__  
__Only you can stop the pain__  
__But our love will always remain...*  
  
_*Scott Grimes, Our Love Will Always Remain  
(My absolute favourite ballad.)_  
_  
_  
_


	15. Shards of Glass

**Chapter Fifteen  
**  
  
Here it is - the long anticipated *rolls eyes* next chapter of... What story's this again? I forgot. I had a nice birthday though... So many people think it's the 28th (including my father, for a very long time), but it's the 24th. The *Challenger* blew up on the 28th, which is almost definitely why. An Ethan chapter for you - he's by far my favourite character to write. Wonder why he doesn't have any more of a part then? Hmm...  
Aimée**  
****  
**  
  
  
  
  
It was days before anyone in my family contacted me again, and strangely enough, it was the one member I wouldn't normally give the time of day.  
  
_Ethan. _  
  
He appeared on my doorstep three days after Cassandra and I had announced out engagement, looking as smooth and as Slytherin as I had ever seen him.  
  
"What do you want?" I spat out angrily, opening the door just a crack so he wouldn't get the idea he was welcome.  
  
"To talk," he stated, arms crossed and black eyes flashing.  
  
"Since when have you ever wanted to voluntarily 'talk' to me?" I snapped, keeping the door exactly as it was.  
  
"Since now," he responded, dropping the malicious tone in his voice. "Mum and Father have been talking about this engagement of yours non-stop since you announced it. They're really worried, Harry, and you know damn well how much we both hate that."  
  
Without so much as a word, I kicked the door open and turned around, making my way into the living room where Draco was sitting, pouring over the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Draco, Ethan's here to talk to me," I said in a rather flat tone, "Could you…?"  
  
He snorted, "Ethan's here? That's about as sorry an excuse to wank off as I've… _Whoa_."  
  
His eyes widened as Ethan appeared behind me, and Draco quickly jumped up and left the room, muttering indecipherable words to himself I couldn't hear.  
  
I say down in the spot Draco had occupied only moments before, not saying a word to the eighteen-year-old as he say down on the other couch – the white one with the blood stains.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" he grimaced, looking down towards the strains, eyebrows arching.  
  
"Cassandra was on the rag," I lied in an offhand voice, "Didn't realize it until it was too late."  
  
He inspected the blood further, eyes coming up to meet mine.  
  
"Tell me the truth. These are drops of blood – many of them."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Draco and I take part in a ritual that involves the blood of eighteen year old male Slytherins, so if you don't want to be next, I suggest you shut the blood hell up."  
  
Ethan smirked, "Let get down to business then, shall we? Why Cassandra?"  
  
I blinked, "I don't see how or why it's any of your bloody business."  
  
"If she's going to be my sister in law some day, I have a right to know."  
  
I stayed silent, not wishing to explain myself and secretly not knowing if I could, if forced.  
  
"Fine," he said after nearly a minute of silence, "Answer this for me then – do you realize exactly what you're doing to Draco?"  
  
"Why do you care?" I snapped, "Fancy him as well, do you? Wouldn't surprise me, really, if you _were _a pouf."  
  
"No," he said carefully, "I just thought you'd be a bit more loyal towards someone you've been with for – what, four, five years now? Not to mention he's supposed to your best friend."  
  
He is my best friend," I glared at Ethan, knowing my eyes were showing exactly the amount of animosity and hatred I felt, "Just because he and I aren't sleeping together – not that it's any of your business, really – doesn't mean he's not my best friend. Most best friends don't show affection by sleeping together."  
  
"She's a _MUDBLOOD_!" Ethan exploded in the tone of voice telling me he had wanted to say that from the moment he walked in the door, surprising me. "Are you really that shameless and selfish that you don't care if the Snape name is tarnished by that filthy, disgusting Mudblood?"  
  
I laughed – a real, loud laugh. "What on Earth do you think Mum is, Ethan? Her parents were Muggles. Our aunt, uncle, and cousin are Muggles and possibly the most horrid creatures on Earth. I know Mum and Dad aren't concerned with Cassandra being Muggle-born, Ethan, so please keep on talking or leave."  
  
After a moment's silence, he continued.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that after all this time, you can go and marry a woman, forgetting all about the years you fucked a man?"  
  
I sighed, "You're right – I'll never forget. However, Draco was the _only _man I ever did anything with, and believe me, I've slept with more women than you ever have."  
  
His eyes widened, "But – how? Draco actually _let _ you?"  
  
I smirked, "He was right there along with me, Ethan. Don't tell me with all your Slytherin years and experience behind you, you've never heard of a three some."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Hardly. I just find it extremely difficult to believe any girl would want to fuck _you_."  
  
"I'm the famous Harry Potter, " I snapped, "Girls would _pay _to sleep with me."  
  
Ethan smirked, his cool composure back, "Ever think perhaps that's why Cassandra '_loves_'"– he used this word as if it were a curse – "you?"  
  
I scowled, "Some people are capable of love, Ethan. She loves me – not because of my fame, not for the money, but for _me_."  
  
He smirked once more, "Keep telling yourself that, Harry, but I can assure you – it's not going to happen."  
  
A glass sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the living room suddenly exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. I didn't bother apologizing – instead, I stood up and pointed towards the door.  
  
"Out. NOW."  
  
He obliged, his black robes billowing around him very much the same way our Dad's did. Before he reached the door, however, he turned around to face me, his pale face twisted into a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"Don't say I never warned you, _Potter_."  
  
With a satisfying _pop, _he was gone.  
  
  
  
_It starts with one thing_  
_I don't know why_  
_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
_Keep that in mind_  
_I designed this rhyme_  
_To explain in due time_  
  
_All I know _  
_Time is a valuable thing_  
_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_  
_Watch it count down to the end of the day_  
_The clock ticks life away_  
  
_It's so unreal_  
_Didn't look out below_  
_Watch the time go right out the window_  
_Trying to hold on_  
_But didn't even know_  
_Wasted it all just to_  
_Watch it go_  
  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_  
  
_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_  
  
_I had to fall _  
_And lose it all_  
_But in the end _  
_It doesn't even matter_  
  
_One thing I don't know why_  
_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
_Keep that in mind_  
_I designed this rhyme_  
_To remind myself how_  
_I tried so hard_  
  
_In spite of the way you were mocking me_  
_Acting like I was a part of your property_  
_Remembering all the times you fought with me_  
_I'm surprised it got so far_  
  
_Things aren't the way they were before_  
_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_  
_Not that you knew me back then _  
_But it all comes back to me_  
_In the end_  
  
_You kept everything inside and even though I tried_  
_It all fell apart_  
_What it meant to me_  
_Will eventually be a memory of a time when I_  
  
_Tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_  
  
_I had to fall _  
_And lose it all_  
_But in the end _  
_It doesn't even matter_  
  
_I put my trust in you_  
_Pushed as far as I can go _  
_For all this _  
_There's only one thing you should know_  
  
_I tried so hard_  
_And got so far_  
_But in the end_  
_It doesn't even matter_  
  
_I had to fall _  
_And lose it all_  
_But in the end _  
_It doesn't even matter*  
  
*Linkin Park, In the End_  
(Hell, I don't even like this song very much - the lyrics are pretty good though).  
  
  



	16. Coming Home (Save Me)

**Chapter Sixteen**  
  
Yay! New chapter... I know, I know, I need to get my lazy butt moving with these chapters, and I will. I kicked my Muse out of my room, so he can't visit nearly as often. Sorry. I love the song at the end... It's mostly what inspired the wedding between Harry and Cassandra. Listening to that son at 6:30 AM on a crowded highschool bus filled with smelly, annoying people who claim to by my age... Yeah. Anyway. Enjoy.  
Aimée   
  
  
  
My mother always said it takes a big man to cry, and an even bigger one to make him do so. I, being a Malfoy and henceforth never shedding a tear over the inevitable, never did quite understand what she meant by that, even if the saying was meant to be humourous. To this day, it does truly take a stronger man than myself to make me cry; no woman has yet succeeded, save my mother, but when does your mother truly count as a woman?  
  
A mother is someone who gave birth to you, someone who, from the moment they first hold you, are devoted to your happiness and potential for your entire existence. A mother is a person you go to talk to when you need someone and have no one else to turn to…  
  
…Which is exactly what I needed the moment Ethan walked out the door, leaving Harry sitting on a sofa, completely flabbergasted and confused as to what had just gone on.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I had been robbed of my mother less than a year ago, and therefore had no one to turn to. She would have been supportive; she would have found me a way through this…  
  
So why wasn't she here to help?  
  
I leaned up against the door to my room, sighing inwardly and staring out the open window. The sky was a dismal shade of gray and rain was beating down on the pane of glass, matching my mood exactly. I heard a muffled sob and had half the notion to walk out of the room to see how Harry was doing, but I then remembered he was the one who got us both into this, and I had nothing to comfort him with.  
  
I closed my eyes, a picture of him and Cassandra the night he announced their engagement emblazed onto my eyelids. It was no longer a picture of Harry as he slept, as was the preferred image I had of him – instead, it was the opposite of all we had stood for, everything we had despised previously.  
  
With a heavy heart, I concentrated on the stone and brick walls of the Malfoy Manor and Disapparated there with an almost inaudible pop, leaving Harry to deal with his own conscience.  
  
The walls of the Malfoy drawing room appeared around me quite suddenly, and with a gust of unexpressed drama, I collapsed into one of the more comfortable, but fading, armchairs, my eyes locking onto the fire that was burning so cheerfully.  
  
I don't know how long I sat in front of the fire, allowing my thoughts to wander from one topic to the next. It seemed like a lifetime later when I felt a hand touch my shoulder, sending shockwaves of surprise through my body and having me turn around so quickly, I nearly fell out of the chair.  
  
"Remus!" I gasped, breathing heavily, "You scared me!"  
  
His tired, amber eyes gazed down at me, hand still placed on my shoulder. He stood there for a moment before moving to one of the armchairs next to the one I was sitting in, collapsing just as I had hours ago.  
  
"Fight with Harry?"  
  
I shook my head, eyes once again locked onto the cheerful orange and blue flames three meters in front of me.  
  
"No, Ethan came over-"  
  
"Ethan? Ethan Snape? Harry's little brother?" Remus' jaw dropped as he leaned forward slightly in his chair, "You're kidding?"  
  
"Wish I was, Dad, but I'm not. Ethan came over and got into an argument with Harry – typical, really, but they were fighting about _me_."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "You? What about you? Does Ethan fancy you? How cute…"  
  
I raised an eyebrow back and glared the best I could towards my step-father, "Dad. He's _ETHAN SNAPE_. He's homophobic, for crying out loud."  
  
Remus smirked, "Yes, I was kidding, Draco. Calm down… But really, why were they talking about you?"  
  
I sighed, leaning back into the soft cushions of the chair, "Would you believe me if I told you Ethan wanted Harry and I to get back together? He fought with Harry over it – Harry defended that Cassandra bitch though, of course."  
  
Remus didn't bother correcting my language; instead, he merely blinked and nodded, "Yes, I can understand why you took offense to that."  
  
"He hates me…" I said quietly, "He promised he'd never be ashamed of me, but… God, if I could only get him to see that Cassandra's using him. He jumped off a building, for Christ's sake, because I broke up with him. Why does he choose now, of all times, to leave me?"  
  
Remus shook his head slowly, "I don't know, son… All you can do is stand by him through this and hope he has the sense to see it before it's too late."  
  
"You mean before they're married." I said bitterly, looking down at my hands.  
  
"No, once married there's always divorce. Harry's the sort of boy who, if he got Cassandra pregnant, he'd stay with her no matter what. I don't think he'd do anything so stupid as to sleep with her before they're married, however."  
  
I sighed, leaning back once more and closing my eyes.  
  
"He slept with me and marriage isn't even legal for the two of us."  
  
Remus smiled slightly and chuckled a bit, "Marriage is merely a legal bond between two people – love is an option there, as well as in sex. Harry loves you now and he loved you then, as did you him, and marriage isn't needed for loving someone. You can be in love your whole life and never get married – it doesn't matter. Cassandra and Harry aren't in love the same way you and Harry are, I'm sure of it. Harry's just looking for love in all the wrong places, that's all."  
  
Remus sighed and paused, looking up at the painting of him, my mother, Micah, and I. "He'll come back to you, Draco… As long as you're willing to stand by him and wait, he'll come home."  
  
I looked over towards Remus, holding an entirely new respect for the man. He was speaking from experience, experience with Lily and the twins – who, strangely enough, held the names of Greek legends with different fathers. It was then when exactly how much of a struggle Remus had with himself each day hit me, and I realized if anyone placed his burdens on my shoulders, I'd immediately collapse.  
  
"Thank you," I said quietly, "For everything."  
  
He looked up at me with tired eyes that crinkled each time he smiled. His amber eyes held a sympathy for myself I was afraid of, yet so desperate to receive.  
  
"You're welcome… Just remember, Draco; eventually, he will come home."   
  
  
_  
_ **_Loving you like I never have before_****_  
_****_I'm needing you to open up the door_****_  
_****_If begging you might somehow turn the tides_****_  
_****_Then tell me to I've got to get this off my mind_****_  
_****_  
_****_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_****_  
_****_I never thought I'd need to say_****_  
_****_Another day alone is more than I can take _****_  
_**_  
__Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need__  
__I just want to be by your side__  
__Won't you save me I don't want to be__  
__Just drifting through the sea of life__  
__  
_**_Won't you_****_  
_****_Listen please baby don't walk out that door_****_  
_****_I'm on my knees you're all I'm living for_****_  
_**_  
__I never thought I'd be speaking these words__  
__Heaven thought I'd find a way__  
__Another day alone is more than I can take __  
__  
__Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need__  
__I just want to be by your side__  
__Won't you save me I don't want to be__  
__Just drifting through the sea of life __  
__  
_**_Suddenly the sky is falling_****_  
_****_Could it be it's too late for me_****_  
_****_If I never said I'm sorry, then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong_****_  
_****_Then I hear my spirit calling_****_  
_****_Wondering if she's longing for me_****_  
_****_And then I know that I can't live without her _****_  
_**_  
__Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need__  
__I just want to be by your side__  
__Won't you save me I don't want to be__  
__Just drifting through this sea of life__  
__  
__Won't you save me__  
__Won't you save me__  
__Won't you save me_?*  
  
_*Save Me, Hanson_  
(I love this song. Seriously. Download it. I don't care if it's Hanson - it's a gorgeous song, and Hanson's great anyone, so bite me. I'm the one writing the story here.)  



	17. My Religion

**Chapter Seventeen**  
  
Yay, we broke a hundred reviews! Awesome... Thanks everyone :o) I want to announce the opening of a Harry Potter fanfiction archieve (that took forever to make, so visit, please?) :** http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/hpfanfic0/** . It's not very extensive at all at the moment, but with your suggestions, help, and ideas, it could quickly become one of the most complete Harry Potter fanfction databases on the web. Feel free to suggest a link (please?)... It'll help us out a great deal.   
Thanks again!!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
I didn't see Draco that night, nor the night after. After waking up to an empty flat for the second time since Ethan's unexpected visit, the emptiness of the home nagged me constantly with worry as a constant companion. I tried desperately to take my mind off of what could have become of him, but it was all in vain.  
  
Had he heard Ethan and I's argument? Did he think I didn't love him? He couldn't have been more wrong – I loved him so much it should have been illegal, but even then that wouldn't have stopped me from being with him. I knew it was selfish of me, to try to have the best of two worlds, but I saw no other alternative.  
  
It was either live my life with Draco and have my family shun me, or to lose Draco and gain my family and a wife I wasn't so sure I was ready for. Cassandra was an exact duplicate of a reporter I had the misfortune of meeting once or twice before, by the name of Rita Skeeter. I saw the good in Cassandra, however, even though I wasn't quite sure if she truly loved me.   
  
She loved my fame, my fortune, and my status, of course – but to love the true me was something I was sure only Draco was capable of, something no mere human could even attempt. Draco wasn't mere or ordinary by any standards – he was my beacon of hope, there to guide me home if needed be. This was the time, but I was far too reluctant to give up my family all because of a prejudice against Draco and I.   
  
Ethan was right; I was hurting Draco and I needed to stop. I wanted to see him again so badly I considered contacting Remus to see if he had known where Draco was – a danger upon itself with the fact if something had happened to him, it would start a panic bigger than he would have wanted.   
  
Cassandra came to me the third night with a secretive smile and a bottom of wine, determined to prove her love to me. We had a romantic dinner, complete with a candle, and afterwards spent the evening in front of the fire, talking in hushed tones of the marriage we were both anticipating – she with joy and I with confusion.   
  
"Who are you planning on having as the best man? You still haven't asked anyone, Harry, and you know I want this wedding to be as quick and as pain free as possible."  
  
Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her head was in my lap while my fingers absentmindedly ran through her hair as she asked this question, one of which I wasn't sure of the answer as of yet.  
  
"I want Draco," I said quietly, "to be Best Man – but I'm not too sure he'll agree. Ron would accept, of course, but I don't think he'd be too thrilled to leave Hermione with Elizabeth for too long."  
  
Elizabeth was Hermione and Ron's two week old daughter, and my Goddaughter. With flaming red hair and mischievous brown eyes, there was no mistaking her – she was most definitely a Weasley.  
  
"My brother would be glad to fill in the position if you can't find anyone," she offered sweetly, running her carefully manicured hand up and down my thigh. "That is, if you don't mind."  
  
I sighed, "It's fine, if I can't find anyone. I'm not so sure Draco will agree, really, and I don't want to trouble Ron anymore than I have to."  
  
"Harry, dear," she spoke almost harshly, "What is this little obsession with Draco you have? I understand he's your best friend and all, but… You talk about him constantly, and he looked as if you betrayed him when you announced our engagement."  
  
I was startled by her question and didn't quite know how to answer. Instead, I said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Haven't you read my autobiography?"  
  
She laughed, "You mean you have a biography out at twenty one years old? Insane, darling…"  
  
"I do," I spoke firmly, removing my hands from her hair and crossing my hairs, eyes locked onto the fire, "And there's quite a few details I'm sure you'd be interested in. I have a copy – would you like to read it?"  
  
"Now?" she asked, slightly surprised, "Of all times? Couldn't I just take it home and read it then?"  
  
"If you insist," I answered, my voice low. I felt her sit up and inch her way towards me, hands setting themselves on my chest, and finally her lips next to mine.  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
I smirked, "What ever do you mean by that, Cassandra?"  
  
"Why do you call me Cassandra?" she pouted, "Why not Cass, or Cassie even?"  
  
"Because you haven't asked me to," I answered rather pointedly.  
  
"Isn't that the point of pet names?" she inquired, "To not have to ask? To be affectionately called something by your mate?"  
  
"I suppose," I replied, acutely aware of her lips, barely an inch away. I could feel her hot breath on my face, and I was eternally grateful she had brushed her teeth that evening after dinner.  
  
"I'm going to kiss you now," she murmured, giving me a moment to reply.  
  
"If you want," I said carelessly, eyes still focused on the dancing orange flames two meters in front of me. She pressed her lips against mine, cutting off my line of vision to the fire, and ran her hands up and down my chest and crawling into my lap.  
  
A moment later, I heard a loud cough come from in front of me, and without warning I pushed Cassandra off of me. There in the fire was Remus' head, raising his eyebrow and tutting discouragingly.   
  
"Harry, may I have a word with you at the Manor? I believe there's a few things we need to discuss."  
  
I glanced over towards Cassandra, who rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded, then turned back to Remus, who was glaring towards her.  
  
"Of course – I'll meet you in the drawing room?"  
  
He nodded, and with a burst of flames, was gone. I quickly bid Cassandra goodbye, making sure she was on her way out, and Apparated to the Malfoy's drawing room.  
  
As the walls of the drawing room surrounded me, there was one thing blatantly clear about the discussion Remus wanted to have with me.  
  
There, each sitting on a sofa or armchair, were Remus, my Mum, and –  
  
_Draco.__  
_  
  
_  
  
  
I've lost my faith in everything __  
I couldn't believe in anything__  
__Until I put my faith in you__  
__Is it a sin is it a crime__  
__To worship somebody all of the time__  
__Anytime, I would do anything for you_  
_  
__I found my heaven right here with you__  
__Believe in me forever, I believe in you_  
  
_Not just on Sunday, I love you every day and__  
__I fall to my knees every night I pray since__  
__You've come and saved me for all eternity__  
__In the name of the Father and the Son__  
__You are my religion__  
__  
__I wasn't looking for a miracle__  
__Didn't think that love was possible__  
__But your love has made me whole__  
__And I pray that this will never end__  
__You are my lover, my best friend__  
__You took me in and saved my soul__  
__  
__I found my heaven right here with you__  
__Believe in me forever, I believe in you_  
_  
__Not just on Sunday, I love you every day and__  
__I fall to my knees every night I pray since__  
__You've come and saved me for all eternity__  
__In the name of the Father and the Son__  
__You are my religion__  
_  
_Forgive me for the things that I have done__  
__In the name of the Father and the Son__  
__You are my religion_*  
  
*Firehouse, My Religion  
  
  
(And don't forget, **http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/hpfanfic0/**)  
  
  
  
  



	18. Playin' With Fire

**FDTMA, Chapter 18**  
_  
__Quick note from my little sister - she wanted to have a chat with you all, so here she goes:_  
**  
**** Hello fellow FDTMA readers... This is Dickens... aka Polyre. You may have read my reviews earlier, but I have been basically a beta for Aimee for 6/7 months. I am intrigued that you are so thinking that Aimee would actually listen to a deviation of her writing norm... from a reviewer that doesn't even sign.****  
****  
**** Yes... I know I send an email to a reviewer that actually signed and had the following to say : Most of you are probably nice, kind reviewers, but for the evil ones... I need to talk some more to you.****  
****  
**** Some of your reviews include basically "Don't you dare do this, or I'll stop reading." I honestly don't think she cares whether you stop reading because you don't like her story. If you don't even have the guts to sign in to leave a nasty review, she's bloody not going to give a damn about you.****  
****  
**** Aimee writes for herself. Not you. Not Mr. President. Not even me. Aimee writes because that is what she does best.****  
****  
**** And please, if you want to speak with me... or even get into a chatroom with I and Aimee, you can contact me by the following:****  
****AIM: IgnusFaustina****  
**** Email: dickens001@yahoo.com**  
  
Trust me... if you have a problem with this, we'll talk to you and see what's so wrong. **ExemplarPiaculum **is my screen name, and feel free to use it anytime - even if you just want to talk, I love talking to you guys. Don't take it offensively unless it's geared towards you - I'm sick of getting told what to write about and what not to write about. This story's all planned out (for once in my pathetic life :o) ), so really nothing any of you suggest is going to change it. Sorry!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco sat in front of me, arms crossed and gray eyes fixed on a spot some ten feet to my right, refusing to even acknowledge my presence. My mother sat next to him, her ambers eyes staring at me pleadingly, while Remus stood up and walked over to me, gently guiding me to the last armchair, closest to Mum and farthest from Draco.  
  
"I don't want to have this conversation," I began, my voice purposely sharp in tone, "We've had enough of these over the past year, haven't we? I'd prefer not to be told exactly how wrong I am anymore – I'm sick of it."  
  
Mum sighed, reaching out to rest one cold, pale hand on my own one – that's how close she was.  
  
"This isn't going to be one of those discussions unless you turn it into one, dear."  
  
I eyed her suspiciously, "Where's Dad?"  
  
She shrugged, "I sent him off for the evening, and no, he has no idea I'm here."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, ready to attack, "Defying your precious husband? Mother, I'm surprised in you – we both know I'm not worth it."  
  
"Is _that _your problem?" Draco suddenly exploded, shocking everyone to the point of complete silence. "Is your self esteem so low that you couldn't bear to even risk having your dad angry at you, even if it cost you me? Is _that _what's been going on? Because if it is, I'm glad I found out now – knowing I could be pushed aside like that sort of seals the bargain now, doesn't it, _Snape_?"  
  
I quickly recovered from his outburst and leaned forward in my hand, yanking my mother's hand away from mine. He was _not _about to get away with that – no bloody way.  
  
"I have enough self esteem to go for who I want, Draco – you just can't handle the fact that someone isn't you. Admit it, you're jealous of Cassandra just because she has me and you don't. Admit it, Draco. You're a traitor to yourself."  
  
He stood up so quickly that for a spilt second, I feared the chair he had sat in would topple backwards and damage the smooth wooden floor. Draco was positively livid with anger at this point, and I found some strange satisfaction in this, although I knew the consequences of what was to come would be etched deep.  
  
He stood there for a moment, glaring at me with more hatred I thought possible from him. I could feel his angry radiating off of him, and it was at this time my mother grabbed my hand once more.  
  
As her skin touched mine, my head exploded with voices.  
  
I pulled away suddenly, as if she had shocked me, but the voices continued. There were three distinct ones – Mum, Remus, and quite obviously Draco – each with their own silent thoughts streaming into my conscience.  
_  
__ Bloody hell!__  
__  
__Harry… this is Mum… just relax, concentrate on Draco, trying to sense what he's feeling, listening to what he's too afraid to say.__  
__  
__Mum… what…?__  
__  
__ This is what your father an I have. Now please, just listen to Draco._  
  
I sighed, leaning back in my chair and preparing myself for the blow that was to come.  
_  
__ Don't do it, you idiot… You know if you say what you want to, he'll never speak to you again, and that is the absolute last thing you want… Just control yourself… What would your father think of this?__  
__  
__He's dead, you wanker, he couldn't care less.__  
__  
__ Don't say it!_  
  
At that point in time, I almost laughed, despite a thousand reasons I shouldn't. It was quite interesting, seeing what was going on in someone's mind.  
  
I never knew Draco had two consciences.  
  
With a defeated sigh, his anger left with one foul swoop, leaving a feeling of complete emptiness I felt with my entire being behind.  
  
"Draco?" I said tentatively, "Can we… please? Talk about this in private?"  
  
He nodded silently, and with a nod to the two adults in the room, we both Apparated back to the flat.  
  
He arrived at his usual Apparation point – the sofa in the living room – while I arrived on our now unused bed, which I'm quite sure Cassandra didn't even know existed.  
  
_ Cassandra… shit. She was supposed to get my book…_  
  
With a exaggerated sigh, I lifted myself off the bed and made my way down the hall and into the living room, where I sat gently down at the opposite end of the sofa, careful not to make any physical contact with him. His thoughts blared as a loudspeaker would into my mind, however, and I tried desperately to hold onto his thoughts and feelings, something I was rarely given a glimpse of.  
  
"I know how you feel," I began slowly, forming each word carefully in my mind. "Completely alone, despair… as if things will never get better."  
  
He finally looked up from his hands to glance at my face, most likely to see if I was lying or telling him the truth. He always told me I could never tell a lie without the entire world knowing – which I'm quite sure was true, to an extent.  
  
"Obviously," his voice sounded scratchy, "Gee, Harry, you must know me pretty fucking well to be able to tell _that _just by looking at me."  
  
I winced slightly, knowing I deserved anything he threw at me, "Listen, Draco, I'm sorry –"  
  
"Sorry won't cut it this time, Snape," he snarled, "I was proud of you once, to stand up to your parents like you did – you take that away, you take away my pride, and what's a Malfoy without pride?"  
  
"You," I answered quietly, "Someone I'm desperate to make feel better, but don't know how."  
  
"You can't fix the world, Harry," he snapped, "Don't start trying now. I'm not some charity case – go and find Cassandra, I'm sure she'd be worth a good fuck right about now."  
  
"I've never fucked her," I retorted, a bit harsher than I intended, "And it's just you to believe I have. I only sleep with people I love, Draco, has that ever occurred to you?"  
  
"No," he glared, stormy eyes bearing into mine with reckless abandon, "Because you slept with me."  
  
  
  
_I never thought you'd hurt me_  
_I guess you live and learn_  
**_That when you're playin' with fire you're bound to get burned_**  
_I've been mistreated, I've been used before_  
_I get kicked in the face still I come back for more_  
  
_But I won't cry no more 'cause the tears are all in vain_  
_We can pick up the pieces and start it all again_  
_Let's just get back to the way it was before_  
_I can't take anymore_  
  
_Don't treat me bad_  
_Well, this could be the best thing that you'll ever have_  
_Don't treat me bad_  
_You can do anything, but baby, don't treat me bad_  
_Don't treat me bad_  
  
_I gave it everything, but you threw it all away_  
_I can't take anymore of these games that you play_  
_I've been through heartache and I've been through pain_  
_And it's hard to believe you still treat me this way_  
  
_But I won't cry no more 'cause the tears are all in vain_  
_We can pick up the pieces and start it all again_  
_Let's just get back to the way it was before_  
_I can't take anymore_*  
  
*Firehouse, Don't Treat Me Bad  
  



	19. Never Felt So Right

Chapter Nineteen  
  
  
I love this chapter... *sigh* That's all I'm gonna say.  
Aimée  
  
  
  
I was struck dumb for the better part of a minute before I managed to respond. All the while, he glared at me with those stony eyes of his, waiting patiently for my reaction.  
  
"Draco – " I started, pausing to try and think out what I could ever possibly say to get him to see how I felt, " – you must know… I've always… _God_! I can't believe you'd ever think that!"  
  
I shook my head, noticing out of the corner of my eye how Draco's eyes had suddenly turned to narrow slits.  
  
"And I can't believe you'd ever break a promise," he shot back nastily, "You always said nothing would come between us – and we both know you don't love her. So tell me Harry, why now? Is it because you want to have a change of scenery? Forget what the female body looks like?"  
  
"I told you," I said through a clenched jaw, "I haven't fucked her."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at this and leaned back, anger still radiating off of him, "And I don't believe you."  
  
I raised my head quickly, eyes locking with his, "Why not? You know I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
He sighed rather sarcastically, "Dear, _dear _Harry… such an innocent thing, really. What did I just say? Didn't I just tell you how hurt I was because you lied to me before? I committed myself to you, Harry – I gave you _everything_, and here you are ready to leave when the first bird comes around, as if I was never there."  
  
"You know that's not true," I said quietly, once again starring at my hands, "I – I just can't. It has nothing to do with you, you _know _that."  
  
"Really now?" Draco snorted, "In that case, I'll just have to run along and pack my things, seeing as how it's – '_nothing personal_ '. Just for the record, Harry… it's nothing personal."  
  
He started to stand up and turn around, and as I realized he was completely serious, my heart dropped into my stomach.  
  
"Draco!" I know my cry was more than just a bit pathetic, but at that point in time, I didn't care what he thought about it – all I wanted was a chance to prove to him he was still the most important thing in my life, no matter what anyone else thought.  
  
He turned around expectantly, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, "I shouldn't even bother listening to this, Harry – I'm sick and tired of getting trampled on as if I'm not there. I heard what you said to Ethan, and the funny thing is, you're being a complete hypocrite at the moment, telling me just how much you _love me_," he snarled. "You don't deserve a second chance, so don't you dare think this is one; I just don't want to sink down to your level and contradict myself. I told you I'd always listen, so here – I'm listening."  
  
I took in a deep breath, but said nothing, I just simply stared at him, wide eyed and completely shocked. He _couldn't _ leave – it'd kill me almost as much as it'd kill him to walk away.  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, I stood up, clutching a pillow in each hand, and strode across the room to where he was standing in all his Malfoy glory. I handed one of the pillows to him and set my own down on the floor next to me.  
  
"Tell me everything you hate about me."  
  
His eyes widened as he made the connection between the pillows and what I was saying, and slowly his eyes lit up in disbelief.  
  
"I'm serious, Draco. Whatever it is you hate about me – whatever you hold against me – why you're about to walk out that door – why you haven't been happy in nearly a year – tell me."  
  
He tucked the pillow under his arm and took one step forward, where his body was a mere two inches from my own. I could feel the heat radiating off of him as he gently took hold of my glasses – silver frames I wore only occasionally – and set them down on one of the bookstands we had on either side of the couches.  
  
He circled me for a moment, sizing me up, and finally stopped, holding the pillow in his hands tightly. Without warning, the navy object came flying at me, hitting me so hard in the face I nearly toppled onto the couch.  
  
"I hate the way you chose Cassandra over me."  
  
Another hit, this time aimed towards the chest.  
  
"I hate the way you told me you loved me and never wanted to let me go."  
  
Solar Plexus, this time taking my breath away.  
  
"I hate the way you look at me."  
  
_Another hit, another, another…_  
  
"I hate how you always pretend to listen, but you never hear me… I hate the way you always get the attention… I hate the way you have a father and I don't… I hate how your siblings adore you… I hate how I'm always so jealous of you… I hate it that you're always the good guy and I'm _always _the bad guy…"  
  
Each time he hit me with the pillow, the force drove me back a step or two, until I was halfway down the hall. He paused for a moment, breathing in heavily and flexing his arms slightly. He repositioned himself and started once again, this time driving me into a room.  
  
"I wish you'd choose me… I wish you'd dump that bitch and see exactly what she's doing to you… I hate it that I can't show you how much I love you… I hate it how you're always so perfect…"  
  
With one final blow, I was forced onto the bed of the bedroom he and I shared. I landed on my back and my limbs were spread out; I attempted to catch my breath as I saw the demon inside Draco's eyes back down slightly, but he hit me once more, across the knees.   
  
Still clutching the pillow with his left hand, he crawled on top of the bed and ultimately on top of me, rocking back and forth on his hips as he straddled me.  
  
"I hate the way you make me want to strap you to the bed and fuck your brains out."  
  
A moment later, both he and I were shirtless, his face less than an inch from mine, but he had absolutely no intentions of kissing me.  
  
"How does it feel, Harry, to know someone _else _ has control for once?"  
  
Two awkward, yet familiar, movements later, both of us were stripped down to only our underwear, showing our mutual – yet perverted – enjoyment of the situation.  
  
"I hate how you're always in control, Harry. I hate not having a say."  
  
With a maddening rush and tangle of limbs, we were both completely naked, Draco still straddling me, rocking back and forth slightly like a madman.  
  
"And most of all, Harry, I _hate _how I want this so, so much when I know how much you hate me and are probably completely disgusted by the mere thought of this, and I _hate _you for it… Hate you hate you hate you _hate you_!"  
  
His nails were digging into my chest painfully, but I barely noticed the trickles of blood. I simply gazed up at him as he panted, almost completely out of breath.   
  
"I love you." I whispered, leaning forward and kissing his parted lips, registering the shock that suddenly rocked through his body.  
  
That entire night, I never stopped kissing him.  
  
  
  
  
_You're more than tongue tied this time_  
_Well I can feel it in your lips_  
_Nobody told me you were a sucker for a kiss  
  
Music low_  
_We're all alone_  
_Being wrong never felt so right_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_Tell me or have you already forgotten it_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_  
What do I have to do to get through all of this?_  
_I'm writing it down_  
_  
I bet you thought this song was about you_  
_You're more than just mad this time_  
_You've got that look in your eye_  
_Nobody told me you were a sucker for a kiss  
  
Music low_  
_We're all alone_  
_Being wrong never felt so right_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_Tell me or have you already forgotten it_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_  
What do I have to do to get through all of this?_  
_I'm writing it down_  
_Just leave me here and tell me to my face_  
_What you think about_  
_Can we figure out_  
_  
What happened to our happy ending anyway?_  
_How you feel about_  
_Leaving me here_  
_With a lot more left to say_  
_  
Music low_  
_We're all alone_  
_Being wrong never felt so right_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_Tell me or have you already forgotten it_  
_Tell me about your first kiss_  
_  
What do I have to do to get through all of this?_  
_I'm writing it down_  
_I bet you thought this song was about you_*  
  
*A New Found Glory, Sucker  
  
  



	20. We All Know

**Chapter Twenty **  
  
I added a list of thank yous *shrug* to the bottom. I have a huge doctor's appointment tomorrow... I'm nervous. Driver's test is on Thursday... Thank God for Mid-Winter break!  
Aimée  
  
**  
****November 1st**  
  
Much had happened in the month before; Draco had reluctantly accepted the fact I loved him more than life itself, but I couldn't be with him. He knew how much I craved my father's approval, how I'd do anything to make Dad see how much his opinion mattered to me – and exactly how devastated I'd be if I was disowned for simply loving another human being.  
  
I hated to say it, but Dad was extremely prejudiced.  
  
Our wedding was planned for November 2nd – the next day. Draco and I spent the entire night together under the pretense of being at a bachelor party. Ron didn't like it, but he covered for both of us – bless his misguided heart. Cassandra was off with her friends, enjoying her last night of freedom, while the rest of my family was scattered to the four corners of the Earth, half not even bothering to come. Mum and Dad, however, held many lengthy discussions about Cassandra and I; I was sure of it. I knew Mum objected wholly to my union with Cassandra, but nothing she said could ever make Dad back down.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a pleasant night, the first of November, as Lily sat on one of the luxurious sofas situated in the Master Bedroom, deeply engrossed in a book, the title of which Severus couldn't read. He lay on the bed, scribbling his own notes for a new experiment of his, something he refused to tell her about – something that would eventually be known as the Cure.  
  
"Sev…" Lily sighed, setting down the book she was reading, "I'm going to ask you this for the last and final time, and please… tell me everything you're thinking. Do you honestly believe Harry loves Cassandra?"  
  
He paused briefly, looking up at his wife with dark eyes, "Harry loves every human he comes in contact with in some way or another, you know that just as well as I do, love."  
  
Lily sighed, shoulders slumping, "Sev, you know exactly what I mean."  
  
He leaned back onto the satin pillows, staring out the window for a moment before responding, "I don't know, Lil, but I'm sure he wouldn't marry her if he didn't have a good reason."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, "You don't think Cassandra's pregnant, do you?"  
  
Severus smirked, "They're only twenty-one, love, I highly doubt it."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Sev, think about what you just said."  
  
He smiled lightly, "Harry's got a sensible head on his shoulders – I highly doubt he'd ever do anything that stupid."  
  
"What's the difference between sleeping with Draco and sleeping with Cassandra?" Lily challenged, allowing the book she was holding to flap shut.  
  
"One can produce babies and the other is wrong."  
  
_"Severus_!" Lily scolded, eyes narrowing, "This is our son you're talking about."  
  
He sighed, leaning back into the pillows supporting him and closing his eyes, "I know, love… It's just… I don't see what Draco gives him that Cassandra – or any girl for that matter – can't."  
  
Lily stood up and walked over to her husband, climbing up onto their bed and straddling him, a wicked grin on her face.  
  
"I can name one particular thing…"  
  
He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her.  
  
_Why are you so against Harry marrying Cassandra, love?__  
__  
__Why are you so for it?__  
__  
__She seems to make Harry happy.__  
__  
__She may seem to make him happy, Sev, but Draco makes him drunk – haven't you ever listened to them when they're together?__  
__  
__No, you know how I feel about violating other's rights.__  
__  
__He's your son, Severus – I'm pretty sure you listening to him doesn't violate any rights, especially if it's for the greater good. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if doing so made you see exactly how he feels about Draco.__  
__  
__So how does he feel about Draco, love?__  
__  
__They love each other as much as we do – even more, if that's truly possible.__  
__  
__You're joking.__  
__  
__Listen to them, Severus… Even now… You'll see._  
  
Severus' mind was quiet for a moment, but when his thoughts came back to her, they were of the utmost surprise.  
  
_He's… God fuck it, Lily! He's…__  
__  
__They're in love, Sev, don't you see that now?__  
__  
__God… our son is… fucking in love with… a _man_!__  
__  
__And he's going to marry that bitch, Cassandra, tomorrow at one. Getting déjà vu yet?__  
__  
__You… James… Me… _fuck_.__  
__  
__ He's making the worst mistake of his life, Sev, and you're the _only one_ who can stop it.__  
__  
__He won't listen to me, Lil, you know that. Never in his life has he ever truly listened to me, hearing my words – he's obeyed me, yes, but never taken my advice to heart.__  
__  
__He's always listened… _Always_. Your approval means more to him than anyone else's… Even in a situation like this, when everyone's saying no and you're saying yes, he'll agree with you.__  
__  
__There's nothing I can do, love. It's tomorrow… He's going to need to realize this mistake by himself, you know that.__  
__  
__Are you sure there's absolutely nothing, Sev? You've never let me down before.__  
__  
__ I'm sorry, love… There's nothing._  
  
  
On the floor, lying discarded, was the book Lily had been reading; opened to a random page, one particular paragraph shone much more brightly than the others.  
  
_To Draco; Words can't even explain how much you mean to me. I love you so much it hurts… I'm sure you know that. I couldn't imagine being separated from you, even for a moment. You were my hope when I was so close to giving up… Look at me, turning into a sap. You do that to me. You make me want to crawl into our bed with you and never come out… To be with you every single day of every single year for all eternity, basking in your love. God, I love you._  
  
  
  
  
  
_Don't wanna hear about why you've been weepin' now_  
_Don't tell me 'bout why you ain't sleepin' well _  
_Don't tell me that now you feel bad _  
_You got a heading from the news this morning _  
  
_And we all know, it ain't right _  
_And we all think love is blind _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_Now please don't ask me why, 'cause then I'll be forced to lie _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_We won't be sleeping tonight yeah, yeah _  
  
_I can leave it, and I can give it_  
_Well, I cannot go on, I don't know what to do _  
_You can fake it, and try to make it _  
_The more you justify, the more I see right through _  
  
_Well there's been a change in the weather now_  
_You'll find the law and find a way to weasel out _  
_Ohhh _  
_Just talked to you; you told me to turn on the news this morning _  
  
_And we all know, it ain't right _  
_And we all think love is blind _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_Now please don't ask me why, 'cause then I'll be forced to lie _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_We won't be sleeping tonight yeah, yeah _  
  
_I can leave it, and I can give it _  
_Well, I cannot go on, I don't know what to do _  
_You can fake it, and try to make it _  
_The more you justify, the more I see right through _  
  
_Just talked to you, you told me to turn on the news this morning _  
  
_And we all know, it ain't right _  
_And we all think love is blind _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_Now please don't ask me why, 'cause then I'll be forced to lie _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_We won't be sleeping tonight yeah, yeah _  
  
_Yeah, and we all know it ain't right _  
_But we all think love is blind _  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
  
_Can you really look me in the eye with a love that's hope to die_  
_And we all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
  
_And we all know it ain't right _  
_But we all think love is blind _  
_We all know that we won't be sleeping tonight _  
_We won't be sleeping tonight, yeah*  
  
_*We All Know, Hanson  
_  
  
  
_ **Apocalypse: ***blinks* Thank you tons... but... FDTMA ain't very good... it's not worth killing the author over... !! Thank you a lot though, I'm... flattered?... to know the prospect of getting the next chapter out is blood-spilling worthy. :o)**  
  
Cat Samwise: **Here's some more... I do hope you liked it! I really love your writing, I have to say. Great job with all your stories :o) This chapter isn't too great at all... but... *shrug* It'll make more sense later.  
**  
eiknlng : **Thank you! I rather liked the last chapter myself... *G*  
**  
gwendolyn-flight: **Cassandra IS a bitch, isn't she? *grins happily* Anyway... Draco does seem to deserve Harry, eh?  
**  
Joycelene: **You have the same name as one of my best friends. I do hope you're feeling better... Yes, they're back together, for now, but... well... the wedding's gonna hinder that just a smudge. :o)  
  
**Klee:** *hands over a pillow for your jaw* I'm glad you liked it... *smirk*  
**  
Morien Alexander:** I'm sorry! I hate making people cry... *hugz*   
**  
-Nagini- **: Here's more! I hope you liked it. 


	21. Beg You To Stay

**Chapter Twenty One**  
  
  
Ok, first thing's first - this story is _**R rated FOR A REASON**_ . Everyone, meet Reason. Sex - not 'making love' - is in this chapter, and it's definitely not between Severus and Lily. It's not too detailed (at least, I've seen it worse), but if you don't like that sort of thing - I'm sorry. If you're adament on not reading it, just skip down to the italicized parts and read that, down at the end. *shrug* And onto the chapter!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air around us was still, with no light coming in through the window. At two in the morning, however, this was to be expected, even in London.  
  
"If you don't… do… it… right now… I swear, I'll…"  
  
Hot breath hit my face as he moved against me, his swollen lips capturing mine every few moments, barely allowing me a word in edgewise.  
  
"You'll do what?" he smirked, tracing my lips with his tongue, "You'll get out of bed and leave?"  
  
My sighed was quickly overridden by a small cry escaping my throat as he arched up against me, grinding himself into my pelvis.  
  
"If you want…" his lips came in contact with my earlobe for a moment before brushing up against my cheek, "…I'll suck you."  
  
I laughed, in spite of myself, "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Mmm…" he grinned, touching his nose to mine, tip to tip, "How would you feel about being the submissive one?"  
  
I reached up and captured his lips within mine, just as he had done to me moments before, "If you can stand it without gagging, you can do what ever your little heart desires."  
  
He grinned and sat up, bringing me with him. He rolled over, forcing me under his lanky frame, and with a mad grab for the night table and a wave of a wand, I felt my arms being pulled up to the bedpost, and with a click, I felt solid metal braces attach themselves to my wrists.  
  
_ The little bastard handcuffed me to the bedpost._  
  
"How's this?" his grinned grew wider, "Comfy?"  
  
I squirmed underneath him, knowing it was completely futile. With one final smirk, he kissed me and pulled the sheets off of us, allowing our bodies to be completely exposed.   
  
He started at my neck, kissing and sucking the flesh hard enough to leave a bruise, and then slowly made his way down my body. When he reached my naval, his tongue flickered inside of it, giving me a taste of what was to come.   
  
Without hesitation, he lowered his head and took me wholly in his mouth, making me cry out in surprise. I looked down to see a glint in his eyes I'm quite sure was related to insanity as he swirled his tongue around the head, making me moan and arch up into his mouth.  
  
He released me for a moment, grinning his impish grin back up at me, "How much do you want me to continue?" With his left hand, he idly ran a finger gently up and down, from base to tip, so lightly I nearly came right then and there.  
  
"P-please…" I gasped, squeezing my eyes shut, "God, just suck me, fuck me, I don't care, just – _God_!"  
  
He swirled his tongue around the head once more, blowing a stream of cold air across the wet tip, "I'm flattered you think so highly of me, love, calling me God and all."  
  
This new assault on my senses had me pulling – hard – against my restraints, once again bucking up into his hot mouth, anxious for more.  
  
"And to think,, after tonight, we'll never be able to do this again… Won't you miss me terribly?"  
  
"Y-Yes," I sputtered, my mind reeling, no longer able to think clearly, "M-more than you'll know… Fuck me, for God's sake!"  
  
With another wave of his wand, the restraints against me were released, and I immediately pressed my mouth up against his, taking no notice to the clashing of teeth. With one swift movement, I was on my stomach and he was straddling my back, sucking on the back of my neck. He nipped me gently, placing a finger at my opening.  
  
"I sucked you, and I'll do it again Harry… all you need to do is call this wedding off…"  
  
_ One finger._  
  
"C-can't… wish I could."  
  
_ Two…_  
  
"I'll run away with you… I'll do anything you want… I'll masturbate in front of you… I'll fuck myself for you… Anything…"  
  
_ Three… holy FUCK, I'm going to die..._  
  
"Just fuck me… I want you… I fucking _need _you… inside… now…_ fuck!_"  
  
_ Finally… relief…_  
  
"Mmm…" his mouth was next to my ear again as he slid inside of me slowly, "You're tighter than a virgin, love…"  
  
"Love you love you love you love you love you…" I murmured, moving in time with him as he quickened the pace.  
  
"Love me so much you'll leave her?"  
  
I was far too delirious into my own sense of pain and pleasure to notice how his own voice had cracked, sounding strained as his nails dug into my back, surely leaving trickles of blood to match the half-moon, faint scars I had on my chest.  
  
"Love you so much… run away… never come back… love you…"  
  
With a heavy groan, and considering how close we had both been already, we both came at that moment, he as I started to tighten around him and I as he continued to hit the gland I had to often hit in him.  
  
With a heavy groan, he fell next to me and allowed himself to be wrapped up in my arms as I kissed his forehead, never wanting to let go.  
  
_ Love you so much…_  
  
"Draco… I'm going to give you something, but you have to promise not to panic or else I'll take it away." I stated slowly and cautiously, looking at him through half-open lids.  
  
"Mmm, anything you want, just give me a kip between," he murmured, burying his face in my neck as we laid next t one another, sprawled out in our own come and sweat.  
  
I gently pressed my lips against his temple, feeling the rush of magic enter him as it had entered me. A moment later, his eyes opened wide and he quickly pushed himself away from me, looking every inch the terrified toddler.  
  
"Harry…!" he exclaimed, voice trembling, "What… is this?"  
  
"Just focus on me," I said calmly, "Block everything else out."  
  
I saw him relax as he focused on my face, and he scooted closer to me, reaching down towards our ankles to grab the sheets.  
  
_What is this?__  
__  
__It's what my Mum and Dad use to communicate.__  
__  
__It isn't permanent, is it?__  
__  
__It is, but I can always take it away if you'd wish. You can't mention this to Mum or Dad though, ok? Dad doesn't know I have it and I think Mum might have forgotten she gave it to me.__  
__  
__This is… So we can listen to what ever anyone's thinking just by doing this?__  
__  
__As far as I know, yes.__  
__  
__Holy… shit… Harry, I think I love you.__  
__  
__Well, considering the condition of the sheets, I'm pretty sure you just proved that to me._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
__If you wanna leave__  
__I won't beg you to say__  
__And if you gotta go darling__  
__Maybe it's better that way__  
__I'm gonna be strong__  
__I'm gonna do fine__  
__Don't worry about this heart of mine__  
__Just walk out the door__  
__See if I care__  
__Go on and go, but__  
__  
__Don't turn around__  
__'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking__  
__Don't turn around__  
__I don't want you seeing me cry__  
__Just walk away__  
__It's tearing me apart that you're leaving__  
__I'm letting you go__  
__But I won't let you go__  
__  
__I won't miss your arms around me__  
__Holding me tight__  
__And if you ever think about me__  
__Just know that I'll be alright__  
__I'm gonna be strong__  
__I'm gonna do fine__  
__Don't worry about this heart of mine__  
__I will survive__  
__I'll make it through__  
__I'll even learn to live without you__  
__  
__Don't turn around...__  
__  
__I wish I could scream out loud__  
__That I love you__  
__I wish I could say to you__  
__Don't go__  
__As he walks away__  
__He feels the pain growing strong__  
__People in your life__  
__They don't know what's going on__  
__Too proud to turn around__  
__He's gone__  
__  
__Don't turn around..._*  
*Don't Turn Around, Ace of Base  
(I'm sorry, Polyre!)  
  
  
**  
** **bwaybaby79:** But how would Severus get the chance to talk to Harry before the wedding? And even then - it's right before the wedding. Harry's can't back down now, no way José!  
  
**Cat Samwise: **I always underestimate myself - at least according to my friends *shrug*. Thanks a ton though :o) Driver's test tomorrow... I'm a bit freaked, but o well. My depth perception sucks, but what else is new? *G*  
  
**coriander: **Feeling the characters good... especially when it's Draco. *evil grin*   
  
**eiknlng: **Yeah, yeah, yeah... more evil devil forces... *sigh* I get enough of those with Sixteen Candles! :o) I think that story will be slash, actually... Hmm... *lightbulb* Just to piss off half the readers. That'd be nice. And yes, 16C was updated - chapter thirteen.  
  
**Joycelene: **Don't worry, this story will go on MANY chapters after the wedding. I already have a few things planned, to be honest... I may actually do a third, but that'd be mainly for my own benefit, with Castor and Pollux or something *shrug* Who knows? I'm sorry for making you blush!!   
  
**Klee: **Torturing good. I'm getting to the good stuff, hold your horses! :o)  
  
**Morien Alexander:** Alan Rickman is my Dad's age... but everyone can say what they think, of course. *G* I've gotta go to bed too... Eep.. it's 3:24 AM. Opps? :o)  
  
**-Nagini-: **I hope Harry ditches the bitch as well... Well, he's getting married tomorrow, chances are he WILL be screwed over, but any number of things could happen before or after the wedding... i.e. Cassandra just _ happens _to get into a horrific car crash, never mind the fact she's a witch.  



	22. Wherever You Will Go

**Chapter Twenty Two**  
  
It's starting... The wedding... *G*. Next chapter's going to be the actual ceremonies and all that jazz. Want to know something strange that I just realized? Chapter Twenty Three of Least Likely of All was Lily and James' wedding - Chapter Twenty Three (next chapter) will be Harry and Cassandra's wedding. Hmm. :o)  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
I woke up just as the sun started streaming through the windows to find Draco had left me in the middle of the night, leaving a soft hollow where he had lain. With a heavy sigh, I turned over and glanced at the clock, stretching my sore muscles.  
  
_ That was one hell of a night._  
  
I had slept in far too long for idle thoughts, however, so the moment I noticed the time – 11:08 – it was three long strides into the shower and less than ten minutes to dress and prepare myself before I Apparated over to my parent's mansion, where the wedding would be taking place.  
  
The moment the foyer came swimming into view, I was knocked aside – accidentally, I assume – by a rather large, beefy man with greasy black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Watch where you're Apparating, kid!" He grunted, "Guests aren't supposed to be arriving yet, you're early, but the family said to instruct everyone into the drawing room – to the left, through the hall, first door on your right."  
  
I smirked, "It's actually the room to the right, but I suppose that doesn't matter, does it? Harry Snape."  
  
I stuck out my hand for him to shake, which he did, albeit rather tentatively.   
  
"Gil Harrison, nice to meet you. Congratulations on landing such a lovely woman, sir. Mr. Lupin and his son are waiting for you in your father's study."  
  
"Thank you, Gil," I patted the man firmly on the back and went right, making my way through the drawing room and into Dad's study, where I saw Remus sitting at his desk, talking to –  
  
Draco. Of course.  
  
_Took you long enough_.  
  
"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, standing up to give me a hug, "How are you? Excited? Nervous?"  
  
I shrugged, grinning as I glanced briefly at Draco through the corner of my eyes, "Neither, really."  
  
"Really now?" Remus smiled, "That'd good to know – I was terrified the day I got married, truly shaking in my boots."  
  
_He was – I think I saw him wet himself during the ceremony. __  
__  
__I remember… That was wild, wasn't it, Draco?__  
__  
__Extremely._  
  
"Your Mum and Cassandra are upstairs getting ready, and I think perhaps Glory's with them. Ethan actually came, and he's currently directing traffic outside along with Drake. The twins are upstairs with the house elves playing I believe." Remus gave me a run down in one long breathe, his eyes focused slightly to my right as he forced his mind to remember the information.  
  
"What about my sisters and Dad?" I asked, fully expecting Khalida and Dea to have skipped, but Dad and Dakota were completely different stories.  
  
"Dea and Dakota decided to stay at Hogwarts – well, Dea mainly, from what I can gather, and Dakota didn't want to go without her. Convinced the whole affair would be one big bore," he grinned, "Khalida – well, I'd be almost as surprised if she showed up as when Ethan did. Your Dad is currently at Hogwarts; apparently, he came up with something called the Cure last night and was far too eager to show it to McGonagall and the Potions Master, but he promised he'd be back in time for the wedding."  
  
"The cure for what?" I asked stupidly, going to sit down in the armchair across from Draco.  
_  
__ Think about it, Harry. A cure – what would your Dad be so excited about to even just think up a way for this 'disease' to be cured?__  
__  
__…Werewolf!?__  
__  
__ Bingo._  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably, "Well…"  
  
"Never mind," I grinned, "Dad's found a cure for werewolves?"  
  
"Supposedly, at least he came up with the idea for it." Remus answered, a look of relief washing over his face. "He promised he'd be back in time for the ceremony, don't worry."  
  
_What if he's not? Then what'll happen?__  
__  
__Feel free to dump her on the alter, Harry. I'm sure not too many people would mind. __  
__  
__Draco! You know I'd never do that!__  
__  
__Yes Harry, I'm quite aware of that fact, unfortunately._  
  
While Draco and I conversed, Remus looked fairly uncomfortable with the silence; he kept checking his watch, and refused to make his body stop fidgeting. A quick mental check concluded it was closer to the New Moon than the Full, so I deducted the movement as being lunar.  
  
_He's nervous, you wanker. Everyone is… Except for you, of course.__  
__  
__I'm nervous!__  
__  
__Not nearly as much as the rest of us.__  
__  
__What on Earth do you have to be nervous about?__  
__  
__What I'm going to do without you. I haven't quite figured that one out, Harry, and the moment you say 'I do', I'll be alone in the world with no one to depend on except a middle age werewolf and half-sister who rarely sees me.__  
__  
__Draco… you know I'm always going to be here for you, Cassandra isn't going to change that.__  
__  
__You'll be with her, not me – that makes all the difference.__  
__  
__You know I love y—_  
  
_Don't say it, Harry! Don't say it and then go turn around and marry someone else. I never want to hear that from you again, you hear? As long as you're with that bitch, you're not with me, and you don't love me. If you truly did love me nearly as much as you said you do, you'd walk out of this room with me right now with no hesitation and no looking back.__  
__  
__You have no idea how much I want to… How much I'd kill for the freedom to do that. I can't though, Draco, don't you see? I'm going to lose my family – as much as I hate even thinking about the idea of such a bigoted group – if I stay with you. You've always said family first, haven't you? I'm never going to leave you, I'm always going to be with you.__  
__  
__You left the moment Cassandra came into your life.__  
__  
__I will never, ever leave you behind, don't think you've been abandoned. If I could turn back time right now, I would – and I'd never tell my parents about us. It'd kill me to do so, but I would, if it meant keeping you. You are everything to me, Draco – Cassandra will never, ever change that. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Don't you see? I love you so, so much – I don't love her, not at all.__  
__  
__Then why are you going this?__  
__  
__I don't want to fall in love with anyone else, Draco. I chose her to be with because I know I could never love her. I could look past her faults, yes, I may be able to stomach sleeping with her – but it's all for the sake of us_.  
  
"Boys, I'm going to go see how Ethan and Drake are holding up. Harry, you have less than an hour, so please make sure you're all ready by then. I'll be back within fifteen minutes." Remus announced, and he then got up and opened the French double doors and stepped out, closing them behind him.  
  
Without so much as a thought running between us, Draco and I both stood up and walked towards each other, meeting in the middle of the room. He set his hand on my arm, squeezing it reassuringly.  
  
"We'll be all right," he whispered, meeting my gaze, "We have to be…"  
  
"We will," I nodded, "Nothing's ever going to change that, Draco. Ever."  
  
He leaned forward just as I did, allowing our lips to meet between us with more force than usual. It was exactly what I wanted in life, just the two of us alone, together, and completely, utterly in love.  
  
It was our last kiss before the wedding.  
  
  
  
_ So lately, been wondering _  
_ Who will be there to take my place _  
_ When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face _  
_ If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all _  
_ Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own _  
  
_ If I could, then I would, _  
_ I'll go wherever you will go _  
_ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _  
  
_ And maybe, I'll find out _  
_ A way to make it back someday_  
_ To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days _  
_ If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all _  
_ Then I hope there's someone out there _  
_ Who can bring me back to you _  
  
_ If I could, then I would, _  
_ I'll go wherever you will go _  
_ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go _  
  
_ Run away with my heart _  
_ Run away with my hope _  
_ Run away with my love _  
  
_ I know now, just quite how _  
_ My life and love my still go on_  
_ In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
__ If I could, then I would, _  
_ I'll go wherever you will go _  
_ Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
*The Calling, Whereever You Will Go__  
_  
(The BEST song on the radio right now - I was driving around today and in the course of ten minutes, I heard this song on three seperate radio stations. I was ecstatic :o) I'm one of those weirdos who sings along [loudly] with the radio while driving. It's fun!!)   
  
  
  
  
**Cat Samwise:** Very, VERY good for picking up the Christmas Cookie hint. You're one of the first people I know picked up on that little hint... :o) Great job. Question is, how? My driver's test... I had to do it in while it was snowing, raining, and hailing (you know that sort of weather... the type where sane people avoid driving in). I lost one point, and that's on parallel parking (where I couldn't see out the back window at all). Thanks for the luck, it definitely helped! :o)  
  
**Klee: **Of course you can kill her! Feel free. Yeah, Draco has the Gift now, so you're right - the wedding WILL be interesting. Could you image Draco thinking dirty thoughts to Harry while he's standing in front of a million people? And did I mention the reporters? *G*  
**  
Mange-Nagini: **It'll be even better, I promise... Something no one will expect, except for the three people I've told. I told one of my betas and she, quite literally, gasped and dropped the phone, if I remember correctly, so you're all in for a bit of a shock. :o) Laughing shall be in order, I believe.  
**  
****Morien Alexander: **Aww, thanks, I love you too. Last chapter was a bit... pornish... sorry. :o)  
  
**oracle: **Pissing bigoted readers off is great... pissing off loyal readers, I don't like doing that. I don't care about it being well-received. I killed off Harry in LLOA! :o) But anyway... thanks for reviewing :o)  
  
  
  
_*drumroll* That's all, folks! Feel free to review... :o)__  
_


	23. Forever and a Day (Rotten Tomatoes)

**Chapter 23**  
  
  
Stupidly, I deleted the edited chapter right as I finished it... *sigh* O well. I've been having a lot of wrist problems - mainly a little lump pressing directly on my muscle ligiment things in my right wrist. Damn tumor. So sorry about the delay, folks. There's a lot of conversation in this chapter, sorry about that, hopefully the length makes up for it. May I present, The Wedding.  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hot mouths, lips upon one another, hands grasping for anything to hold on to.  
  
"Love you…" a male voice murmured, stroking the cheek of his companion with his thumb.  
  
"Wish it was you," his companion whispered, kissing him gently, eyes locked on one another.  
  
"Run away with me… please?" the man begged, eyes pleading with his lover.  
  
"You know I can't," his partner sighed, adjusting a wayward piece of hair, "Someday though…"  
  
"You're making a mistake," they had ceased facial contact, instead settling for customary arm's length away.  
  
"I may be, but it's a mistake you have to let me make."  
  
"Are you two in love?"  
  
"Never. My heart belongs to you and only you."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"So will I."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were over five hundred guests spread across the vast acres of land my parents owned, all seated and looking at me cautiously as I made my way down the aisle to the place I was to stand. Turning around to wait for Cassandra to make her entrance, I noticed Mum sitting up in front on my side of the guests, while Draco was in the very last row, looking as if for all the world he yearned to jump up and leave.  
  
_Are you ok?__  
__  
__I'm fine, Harry. Why wouldn't I be?__  
__  
__You look agitated.__  
__  
__Of course I'm agitated. You're making the worst mistake of your life, and you expect me to just sit here and take it?__  
__  
__What would you like me to do, Draco? Tell everyone I've changed my mind and walk out?__  
__  
__I'll come with you.__  
__  
__I know you would. Have you seen Dad?__  
__  
__Isn't he up front with your mother?__  
__  
__No – I don't see him. I'm doing this for him, and he doesn't even bother to show up… wonderful.__  
__  
__He'll show, don't worry.__  
__  
__He'd better, I don't think I could stand having to go through this knowing he's not here to witness it.__  
__  
__Just don't get her pregnant.__  
__  
__How the hell did you come up with that all of the sudden?__  
__  
__Honeymoon starts tonight, doesn't it? Just do yourself a favour and don't get her pregnant.__  
__  
__I don't exactly have a choice in the matter. If she gets pregnant, she gets pregnant.__  
__  
__Just do your best to not get he that way, will you? Please?__  
__  
__I'll try. Why are you all the way back there?__  
__  
__I don't want to sit next to your Mum and hand her hankies during the ceremony, to be honest.__  
__  
__Remus is here for that.__  
__  
__Your Dad isn't going to like that much, is he?__  
__  
__I think he doesn't mind too much anymore. Mum still can't look at Pollux though – it's really quite funny.__  
__  
__I'm sure it is. __  
__  
__Wonder how long it'll take the little bugger to realize all he has to do is look at Mum and he'll get anything he wants?__  
__  
__Knowing your family? He probably already knows.__  
__  
__ True._  
  
Just as we finished our conversation, Cassandra suddenly appeared at the beginning of the aisle, fronted by what seemed like an army of bridesmaids and escorts.  
  
_She's brought an army, Harry – you may want to watch out. Too much perfume and makeup is bad for one's judgment.__  
__  
__You're going to make sarcastic comments all the way through the ceremony, aren't you?__  
__  
__ It'll make things much more interesting, you have to admit._  
  
The music started – a peppy rendition of the typical wedding march, and I once again scanned the crowd, looking for any signs of Dad.  
  
_The fourth maid's sort of cute, wouldn't you agree?__  
__   
Draco…__  
__  
__Not as cute as your arse, though. Probably not as tasty, either.__  
__  
__Thank you for the mental picture.__  
__  
__ Anytime, love._  
  
After a long procession of bridesmaids and flower girls finally made their way down the aisle to take their place in various areas around the preacher and I, Cassandra finally made her way down the aisle, escorted by her father, a burly man in his early forties.   
  
_I can smell her from here.__  
__  
__Is it a good smell?__  
__  
__Smells like rotten tomatoes.__  
__  
__Don't even think about saying anything, Draco.__  
__  
__Rotten tomatoes, really, because she's rotten and her hair makes her look like a tomato.__  
__  
__You're going to beat this into the ground, aren't you?__  
__  
__You love me for it.__  
__  
__Shut up.__  
__  
__As you wish, gorgeous, handsome, famous, lovely, wonderful, sexy, hot –__  
__  
__That's enough for now.__  
__  
__You mean you don't want to hear anymore?__  
__  
__Maybe during the verses and vows. Those always bore me anyway.__  
__  
__Tsk, tsk. Not paying attention at your own wedding, Harry – shame.__  
__  
__But it's the best sort of shame.__  
__  
__She's by you now – can you smell her?__  
__  
__ Now that you mention it…_  
  
I saw him grin, even from twenty-five rows back. I nodded towards Cassandra's father – my future father-in-law – and took her by the arm, leading her up before the preacher.  
  
_And now, ladies and gents, for the worst part of the afternoon… _Draco's voice rang clear in my head.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests and beloved friends, we gather here today to celebrate the union of Harry James Potter Snape and Cassandra Claire Miller…"  
  
The preacher's dull ramblings and verses became mere dull thunder in my ears as I reached out with my mind, trying desperately to connect it to my Dad's, to at least ask where he was. After several attempts, however, I soon realized I wasn't going to succeed.  
  
_I can't find Dad… What if he really misses everything?__  
__  
__ I don't think he'd miss it all, Harry. He'll be here soon, he wouldn't forget your wedding, nor would he miss it at any cost. Don't worry so much, you're supposed to be happy.__  
__  
__Her grip on my arm's really tight.__  
__  
__Of course, Harry. From this day forward, you'll be her property. Women are wonderful until you marry them, and it becomes too much of a bother to divorce her when she provides half the income and sex. They're monsters though, some of them… I'd watch out if I were you, she's the worst kind; in it for the fame.__  
__  
__ Speaking of, are the press here?__  
__  
__ You mean you can't see them? They're all around, Harry, open your eyes._  
  
As inconspicuously as possible, I glanced around. The press seemed to come out of nowhere, bright flashbulbs going off every few seconds.  
  
_I hate the press.__  
__  
__I know you do, Harry. Cassandra doesn't.__  
__  
__She's a reporter, she wouldn't hate her own kind.__  
__  
__I can't believe you're actually going through with this.__  
__  
__Hush, you. I don't find it too much of a bother to divorce if a reason shows itself.__  
__  
__Shouldn't the mere fact she's a self centered bitch be enough?__  
__  
__You never know, she may be good in the sack.__  
__  
__You're awful sometimes, talking about sex like that. I'm never going to fuck again, with you not around.__  
__  
__Get yourself a partner, Draco, you'll want one after a while.__  
__  
__The only person I'll ever want is you, and you know that's true. __  
__  
__I'm the only one who could stand your habit of taking up all the sheets and room on the bed as well.__  
__  
__I do that?__  
__  
__You know damn well you do. __  
__  
__I'm cute when I do it though.__  
__  
__Yes, you are. Should I be listening to this guy? He rambles a lot.__  
__  
__No, he's talking about some sort of eternal love thing right now – doesn't sound too spectacular, don't worry.__  
__  
__Who hired this guy, anyway?__  
__  
__Cassandra, naturally.__  
__  
__Damn her.__  
__  
__Eh, she probably wanted to treasure the moment as much as possible. You know women.__  
__  
__I do?__  
__  
__Rumor has it, at least.__  
__  
__That's one rumor that needs to be put to rest – fast.__  
__  
__After tonight, that'll be a true fact. She'll probably keep you up all night, touching you, kissing you, sucking you, fucking you –__  
__  
__That's quite enough now. __  
__  
__You're mine. She can't have you.__  
__  
__She'll never have me, Draco. Dad taught me a lesson a few years back – just because you sleep with someone physically doesn't mean you love them mentally.__  
__  
__Still… Mine.__  
__  
__ Y__es, yours. __  
__  
__When the preacher asks if anyone objects, I'm going to object.__  
__  
__Draco!__  
__  
__Why not? Stir things up a bit.__  
__  
__It really won't accomplish anything, you know that.__  
__  
__It won't?__  
__  
__As long as both parties have reason enough to go through with it…__  
__  
__ Spare me the bullshit, Harry. She can't have you.__  
__  
__She never will.__  
__  
__She's going to put a ring on your finger in a few minutes – how is that not having you?__  
__  
__She may have me legally, but that's all she'll ever have.__  
__  
__I hate her.__  
__  
__ Sometimes I wish I did too._  
  
And finally, the immortal words sounded from the preacher's throat, and the beginnings of the hold Cassandra would have on me began.  
  
"Do you, Harry James Potter Snape, take Cassandra Claire Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and promise to be faithful to her until death do you part?"  
  
Gathering my wits, mind, and will, I nodded numbly, staring straight ahead.  
  
_I'd call you a bastard, but I don't think that'd be very nice of me._  
  
"And do you, Cassandra Claire Miller, take Harry James Potter Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and promise to be faithful to him until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Her voice was wickedly sweet as she gave the preacher a curt nod, her grip on my arm tightening possessively.  
  
"Are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
_Draco, NO._  
  
Before Draco had the chance to reply, however, a familiar voice sounded from behind the chairs.  
  
"I object."  
  
Both Cassandra and I whirled around, her in horror and I in a mixture of surprise and gratitude, towards the person who had decidedly destroyed the wedding.  
  
Wearing a long, black dress robe, his arms crossed as if daring anyone to defy him, was Dad.  
  
Stunned, I simply stood there, far too surprised and shaken to say a word to the one man able to stop the wedding, and the only one bold enough to do so – besides Draco, of course.  
  
"Harry," he walked forward about halfway down the aisle, "Don't make the same mistake your mother and I made, please. I couldn't bear to see you go through life as miserable as she was with James."  
  
"…Dad?" I whispered, my voice cracking ever so slightly. "But I thought…"  
  
"Someone finally got me to see the truth," he spoke quietly, but I knew all of the wedding guests were waiting anxiously to hear his words, "You don't love her; you never have, and don't bother denying it. You're doing this to make me, of all people, happy – you should do what makes you happy, however. Marrying this girl isn't going to make anyone but her happy, you know that."  
  
I wretched my arm from the redhead's grip, stepping forward to meet my dad, "But… what about… I thought you didn't…?"  
  
"If it makes you happy," he nodded, "It may take a bit of getting used to, of course, but all I've ever wanted is to see you happy. Live your life for you, Harry, not for me."  
  
"He _IS _happy, old man, don't be so blind as to not see it!" Cassandra, who had now moved up next to me once again, exclaimed, "He loves me!"  
  
"I'm not old," Dad said carefully, "And I'm most certainly not blind, and you're a silly little girl for ever thinking so."  
  
"He still loves me!" she cried, "Don't you, Harry?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco, who was now standing up and looking as shocked as I felt. His blonde hair was carelessly hanging in his face, but his eyes were bright and hopeful.  
  
"No," I spoke firmly, turning towards Cassandra, "I don't. Dad's right – he always is, you'd do good to listen to him once in a while."  
  
Her expression was absolutely priceless; one of shock and horror, surprise and awakening, her mouth was opened and her eyes wide, scarcely believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Give it up, Cassandra," said Dad quietly, "He doesn't love you… But I know someone who does. Go to him, he's willing and he does truly love you."  
  
"Harry…" her voice was small and pathetic, "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
"Because it was the only way I could ever stay with my family," I responded, still watching Draco out of the corner of my eye, "Without you, I would have been just about disowned. I'm going to say this once and only once – I don't love you. Goodbye."  
  
I turned away from her quickly, walking up to Dad and embracing him.  
  
"Thank you… Thank you so, so, so much…. I love you… God,_ thank you!_" I whispered in his ear, making sure he was the only one able to hear me.  
  
"You're welcome Son, now go make Cassandra's heart stop."  
  
Needless to say, I knew exactly what he meant.  
  
After I let go of Dad, I walked down the aisle to the end, where Draco was standing, his eyes watery orbs threatening to spill at any moment.  
  
"Don't you dare cry," I grinned, "That'd be far too stereotypical, and you're just not that sort of person."  
  
He laughed, taking a step forward towards me, eyes shining brightly.  
  
_What do you say you and I stun this crowd a bit, eh Draco?__  
__  
__I'm all for it.__  
__  
__ Follow me._  
  
I took a step back and turned around, making my way down the aisle towards Dad and Cassandra once more, heavily aware all eyes were on me.  
  
No words were needed as I stopped in front of Cassandra with Draco by my side. I gazed at her with wonder, seemingly amazed that I was actually going to marry such a horrid creature.  
  
I turned towards Draco, a grin upon my face as I stepped forward, wasting no time as his lips met mine with the force and impact of a tidal wave. I heard the collective gasp of the guests and the scream coming from Cassandra's own lips, but from the moment Draco's lips touched mine, I was in heaven. Nothing else mattered; he was mine.  
  
With a shriek of rage, Cassandra charged towards Draco and I, her intent nothing but extreme as she lunged towards us. With a flick of Dad's wand, however, she was sent sprawling on the ground eagle-spread, her once-perfect hair now spread around her in the most unangelic of halos.  
  
Draco and I broke apart, and with a huge grin, I turned towards the humiliated girl and smirked.  
  
"Should have read my book."  
  
With a brief glance and thought, Draco and I left the scene, Apparating to our flat with a _pop._  
  
It was finally over.  
  
  
(Ladies and Gents, may I present the song I've been dying to use since the wedding first popped into my head.)  
  
  
_ Hello my friend we meet again_  
_ It's been a while   
Where should__ we begin…  
Feels like forever_  
_ Within my heart are memories_  
_ Of perfect love that you gave to me_  
_ I remember_  
  
_ When you are with me_  
_ I'm free…  
I'm careless…  
I believe_  
_ Above all the others we'll fly_  
_ This brings tears to my eyes_  
_ My sacrifice_  
  
_ We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
_ Oh how quickly life can turn around   
In__ an instant_  
_ It feels so good to reunite_  
_ Within yourself and within your mind_  
_ Let's find peace there_  
  
_ When you are with me_  
_ I'm free…  
I'm careless…  
I believe_  
_ Above all the others we'll fly_  
_ This brings tears to my eyes_  
_ My sacrifice_  
  
_ I just want to say hello again*  
_  
*Creed, My Sacrifice  
_  
_   
  
**Cat Samwise:** Yep, I passed with a near perfect score and with a Dad who nearly wet his pants. I hope you liked this chapter... :o)  
  
**coriander: **Harry obviously made the right choice. Good ol' Sev, always dependable. I love singing along with the radio - I'm a music addict. I feel ashamed if I don't know the song name and the artist. :o)  
  
**gwen:** Aww, com'on, Snape's a good guy. Cassandra's gone, don't worry about it! Well, she's gone for now, anyway. *G*  
**  
****IcyEyes202: **Here's more, I really hope you liked it!  
  
**ILLK:** Aww, looking away's no fun. You may regret it for the rest of your life. Ever wonder how much of life people miss just because they're looking the wrong way? Hmm... You won't find out what happens after Cassandra and Harry get married, cuz they don't! *G*  
  
**Ironic Echoes: **Wow, one sitting?! Great job! I'm flattered you like the story so much :o) Hope this chapter's enough.  
**  
****Joycelene: ** Family love, in the end, always prevails. :o)   
  
**Klee:** Didn't you know how it was all going to turn out anyway? How'd you like the wedding, eh? Surprising enough? *G*  
  
**lynn:** She's gone. :o) Hope you liked it!  
  
**Morien Alexander: **LOL, porn? Yeah, Cassandra and Harry WAS really sad and gross... Note the "was". *G*  
  
-Nagini-: He WAS screwed over... Isn't anymore though :o) Harry said it, but Draco appreciates you saying it as well. He loves you too :o)  
**  
** **Polyre, Amy, Dickens, LiLSiS: **BALLOONS!!! YAY!!! Thank you!! :o)  
  
**yiota: **Yep, I plan on staying completely true to LLOA and the cookies. It'll all work out in the end... somehow.  
  
  
**[And no, for God's sake, this IS NOT THE END! No way... There's more, a lot more.]**  



	24. Sloppy Announcements

**Chapter Twenty Four**  
  
I'm mad. Very, VERY mad. Most of you Sixteen Candles readers should know why... But anyway. I took Sixteen Candles down off LanaMariah and posted it under a different screen name - same title and everything, don't freak. Email me if you can't find it and want the link, I'll be glad to give it to you.  
I hate stupid, mindless people whose heads are stuck too far up their asses to realize something that's sitting right in front of them. They're IDIOTS.  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and I arrived at our flat next to one another, both breathless, our faces flushed. He and I stared at one another for a good thirty seconds before we both burst out laughing, truly amazed at the events which had just taken place.  
  
"Did you see her face?" I asked, grinning more than I had for the past year.  
  
"God, yes!" Draco exclaimed, falling to the couch in hysterical fits of laughter, "I had no idea she hadn't read the book… That was absolutely fucking priceless!"  
  
I smirked, "I told her to on more than one occasion, but no, the bitch just didn't listen. We got her good."  
  
"She'll be scarred for life," Draco agreed, calming down some, "God… Remind me to send your Dad a very large, expensive gift every day for the rest of his life."  
  
"We'll both send one," I moved over next to him, carefully avoiding any sort of physical contact, "Am I allowed to tell you how much I love you?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow playfully, leaning back onto one of the armrests of the couch, "It depends – how are you going to make this whole wedding thing up to me?"  
  
"Very slowly and very physically."  
  
He laughed, "I suppose you can say it then."  
  
With one fluid motion, my lips were upon his once more as I felt a swell inside my chest.  
  
_I love you, you great big lug.__  
__  
__ It took you six years to notice I'm big?__  
__  
__ Draco!__  
__  
__ What?__  
__  
__ I'm trying to be serious here.__  
__  
__ You are?__  
__  
__ Yes, I am, so if you don't mind, shut up and kiss me.__  
__  
__ Harry… I AM kissing you.__  
__  
__ You just had to get technical, didn't you?__  
__  
__ It's my nature.__  
__  
__ Fine – shut up and fuck me.__  
__  
__ Much, much better.__  
__  
_  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning, my limbs entangled with Draco's, the sun from the window opposite the door glaring brightly in my eyes. As I turned over to avoid the sun, the arms wrapped around me tightened.  
  
"Good morning," Draco murmured, gray eyes wide and alert.  
  
"And a very good morning to you," I smiled, moving up next to him for the heat, "Sleep well?"  
  
"With you? Always," he grinned.  
  
We laid there for a moment, neither saying anything, until I lifted my hand to his cheek, rubbing the soft flesh delicately.  
  
"I love you, you know."  
  
He nodded, face involuntarily moving into the contact, "Yes, I know."  
  
I sighed, kissing him gently and then moving back to observe him as I had so many times before.  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
He smiled, "You do?"  
  
I nodded, my mind racing despite the early morning fog that had overtaken it, "I don't care what everyone else thinks anymore – I've lost you once, there's no way I'd ever allow myself to lose you again. I love you too much for that. I don't care if we won't officially be recognized; I don't care if everyone hates the idea…"  
  
Draco opened his eyes a bit more, slowly realizing what I was trying to say.  
  
"Draco… I want to marry you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan lay next to her the next night, his eyes taking in the sight of her bodily greedily, his hands roaming to places few had ever touched before.  
  
"You know, if that idiot brother of mine had actually gone through with it – I think I would have died without you."  
  
Cassandra smiled weakly, her own hands moving up and down her boyfriend – my brother's – body.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was gay?"  
  
Ethan shrugged, "Because he's not."  
  
"Then why did he go up to Draco and kiss him in front of everyone? He ruined everything, you know."  
  
"He insists he's bi, actually," Ethan kissed her forehead, "And I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
There was a long paused before either dared to speak again, the heat of the room finally making Ethan kick off the blankets confining them.  
  
"I have something to tell you, Ethan," Cassandra spoke softly, "Something important."  
  
Ethan cocked his head to one side, gazing at her pale face, "What is it?"  
  
"You have to remember I never slept with Harry… the bastard wouldn't let me," she sniffed, "And it may complicate things a bit."  
  
Ethan smirked, "It can't be that bad – go on."  
  
She sighed, "Ethan, baby, I'm pregnant – and yes, it's yours."  
  



	25. What Matters

**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
  
  
Yes, I know it's been a while, I apologize. I couldn't figure out how to get from point A to point B, but with the help of the lovely Polgan, I managed. She's awesome, everyone should know that. I hope everyone who celebrates it had a happy Easter - consider this my Easter basket to you all. Small twist in this chapter, enjoy!  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco and I had an impromptu wedding ceremony in our bedroom a few weeks after, when Draco had returned with two silver rings for the two of us, which he absolutely insisted on getting. We both knew our uniting would never be legally recognized, but it didn't matter – as long as we both knew, we were fine.  
  
Things were peaceful for nearly two months after that; Draco and I were content just being together. Christmas came and went, along with New Year's. It was a week before Valentines Day when things finally spun out of control; I made a mistake that took away years from my life.  
  
For the second time in six months, Ethan visited the flat Draco and I lived in; he claimed he had news in which I would be fairly interested in.  
  
Leave it to Ethan to make the understatement of the year.  
  
"What do you want, Ethan?" I asked, more than slightly annoyed he had turned up during dinner.  
  
"We need to talk, Harry," he insisted, "It's important."  
  
"What then?" I asked, growling slightly. Ever since I had found out Ethan had been a side item to Cassandra during our engagement, I was incredibly angry with him.  
  
"I think you may be mad," his voice shook. "And I need you to not yell at me for this."  
  
I turned around and eyed my nineteen year old brother, eyebrow raised. "How mad will I be?"  
  
He shrugged, "Not too mad, I think. I just don't need anyone else telling me how irresponsible I am."  
  
"Just spit it out, Ethan," I snapped, "I promise not to hurt you too badly."  
  
He took in a deep breath, his eyes darting around nervously, "Cass and I – we got married."  
  
I shrugged, "Ok? I'm sorry you were the unlucky one to be saddled with her."  
  
His black eyes narrowed, "I'm not sorry at all. We're happy, in case you care – and she's going to have my baby in about five months."  
  
My eyes widened, "Knocked the bitch up before you two were even married, did you? Hell –" I did the math mentally "- you knocked her up while she and I were engaged."  
  
He nodded mutely, his eyes betraying his feelings; I could see regret dancing in them like tiny little flames.  
  
"Good," I nodded firmly, "The whore deserves to gain a few pounds."  
  
He jumped forward without warning, grabbing me by the front of my shirt, "What the hell did you just call her?"  
  
I blinked, "A whore, Ethan. I'd like to call her many other things, including a bitch, a slut, a cu—"  
  
I didn't have time to finish my sentence as Ethan punched me in the mouth. I felt my teeth dig into my lip, causing blood to spill forth from my lips.  
  
"What? _Afraid _I may just be telling the truth?"  
  
Another punch was fired my way, but this time I blocked it with ease. He brought his elbow to my ribs and I felt a bone snap just as I brought my knee to his chest, doing little damage.  
  
I stepped back, clutching my bruised and broken ribcage carefully, trying desperately to stop breathing so hard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ethan reach for his wand, an insane glint occupying the eyes which had just held signs of regret.   
  
"I hate you, Harry," he growled like a mad dog, "I wish you were never born. You were never meant to live when Lord Voldemort attacked you – you were supposed to die like the _coward _you are. You're so famous just because of a stupid scar on your forehead – nobody cares, _ Potter_. I'm going to finish the job Voldemort set out to do, once and for all."  
  
I was now in a numb state of mind, perfectly aware Ethan was pointing his wand at me and telling me he was going to use it in the worst way possible. I didn't move, however, just stared up at his with numb disbelief. He wouldn't do such a heinous thing – never. He was my _brother_ , he wouldn't dare kill me.  
  
Apparently, I was wrong.  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA."_  
  
With those words, the world suddenly slowed down; I saw a flash of green light leave Ethan's wand just as Draco stepped into the room, wand brandished as well. His gray eyes assessed the situation in a millisecond, but before he could do anything, the spell hit me.   
  
It was unlike anything I had ever experienced; a force stronger than any I had ever heard of hit me, and faintly I felt my forehead split open, blood rushing down into my eyes. The flash of green light that filled the room was so bright, yet the only thing I saw was blackness as the sound of death rushed upon me for the second time in my life.  
  
A moment later, my mind faded into blackness.  
  
_  
__  
  
  
  
  
  
__You were the brightest angel__  
__Heaven had ever seen__  
__You walked in with a story to tell __  
__And ten thousand tongues to scream and you said__  
__  
__"Doesn't your heart beat the same as mine?__  
__Haven't I told you a thousand times__?__  
__Isn't the air in my lungs the same air you breathe?__  
__  
__So who cares whose arms I'm all wrapped up in?__  
__Who cares whoes eyes I see myself in?__  
__Who cares who I dream of__?__  
__who cares who I love?"__  
__  
__Heaven help me for I am lost__  
__What a price my love did cost__  
__But here I am standing strong and I am free__  
__And didn't we share the same sunrise and sleep in the same moonlight?__  
__Isn't the blood in my veins the same blood you bleed, so...__  
__  
__When I die__  
__And they lay my body down__  
__The peace that I will find__  
__Is the peace that brings you all around__  
__Doesn't my mother cry like everyone__?__  
__My father grieve for his lonely son__  
__Isn't my rainbow a little brighter because...__  
__  
__So who cares whose arms I'm all wrapped up in__?__  
__Who cares whose eyes I see myself in__?__  
__Who cares who I dream of__?__  
__No it doesn't matter who I dream of__  
__'Cause in the end it only matters that I was loved and am loved__  
__  
__Love has no face.__.._*  
  
*Randi Driscoll, What Matters  
**[In the dedication of Matthew Sheppard]**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**coriander: **Thanks I hope you found this twist as good as the one before... *grin* I'm evil, I know. Sorry :o)  
  
**gwen: **Yeah, Cassandra IS a bit evil, isn't she? Even more so now... :o)  
  
**IcyEyes202: **This chapter was even shorter, I apologize for it. The next one should be longer, hopefully. Thanks!  
  
**Kiwi: **Thank you! LOL, I'm sorry you couldn't jump up and down - I'm sure you want to throttle me right now though. Yep, there's gonna be tons more after this. I've got a whole plot set up - this chapter was just a way to get to it.   
  
**Klee: **I hope you're not too mad at me for doing this to Harry. You aren't... are you?  
  
**lynn: **You like Ethan?! LOL, cool. He's my favourite character to write, to be honest. The plot just entered and it brought a few friends.  
  
**Midori-sama: **Thanks, I'm glad it surprised you. Sixteen Candles is under the pen name Polme Black - search for Polme under "authors" and you'll find it.   
  
**Morien Alexander:** Thank you :o) I think kissing Draco's ass would be a reward actually, yeah. The whole thing's resolved now, thank God. Thanks again!  
  
**Rae: **Yeah, that was the reason behind the whole Ethan chapter. This chapter sets up the rest of the story as well, which is why I was having such a hard time with it.   
  
  
  
[_every little thing she does it magic... _good song and it's stuck in my head ] 


	26. Blurry

**Chapter Twenty-Six****  
**  
  
Two things: If you haven't read Save Yourself, my Pansy/Draco story (Yes, it's Pansy/Draco, don't have a heart attack... some people actually *LIKE* it :o) ), get your butt over there and read it. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=651671 Please? Second thing... the website I'm working on with a few people, http:/www.angelfire.com/wizard/hpfanfic0/ , has been updated. It's a collection of stories from ff.net sorted by ship; if you find your story there and don't want it on there (we tend to lose track of the people we contact and ask if it's ok to post their stories, sorry), email us and tell us you'd like us to take it down. If you DO want your story up there and it's not, email us at hpfanfiction2002@hotmail.com and ask us to put it up there -- we definitely will.  
Aimée  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
_Whispering._  
  
Blackness still surrounded me, like a black velvet blanket I couldn't squirm my way out of. I tried desperately to strain my ears to hear what was going on, but all I heard was whispering. There were three voices I could hear – all distinguished and different, all too familiar for comfort. What I couldn't hear, however, it the words they were saying.  
  
_ Where was I?_  
  
I strained my mind to remember the very last thing that had happened to me, but it was a futile struggle; I couldn't remember a thing past who I was. I tried to open my eyes and surprised even myself as I succeeded. It was then my memories slowly seeped back into my mind, allowing me to remember exactly what had happened.  
  
I was surrounded by light blue walls, the one directly in front of me displaying a rather simple picture of a sort of flower – a lily, I believe. It was perhaps three seconds after that realization had made its way into my mind when a sudden outburst made me wince in pain.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
In an instant, the three people I had heard before rushed to my side, each starring wide-eyed down at me. Draco was to my left, his pale face even paler than I remembered it. His grip was tight on the bars surrounded the bed I was in, reminding me all together too much of a crib.  
  
Dad was at the foot of the bed, his normally cool composure completely shot. His eyes, while not puffy, were red and blood-shot, as if he had recently been crying—something I had rarely, if ever, seen him do.   
  
Mum was by far the worst, however; she was to my right and her amber eyes were puffy, red, and there were still tears streaming down her cheeks. She had been the one to say my name, noticing I had opened my eyes after what I learned to have been more than six weeks.  
  
"…Mum?"  
  
My throat was dry from lack of liquid and my tongue was—believe it or not—stiff, making talking very hard, but I still managed to utter that single word.  
  
"Harry, dear," she whispered, reaching out with one of her cool hands to touch my cheek, "It's so good to have you back."  
  
I slowly turned to face Draco, still extremely confused over what had happened and why I was there. He met my gaze with his own eyes watering, awakening the possibility he thought I was going to die in my mind.  
  
"What… happened?" I asked, taking a deep breath in between the words. He shook his head and sighed, not willing to allow his tears to spill out of his eyes—something talking would have achieved.  
  
"You've been out for six weeks," Dad said suddenly, his voice stable. "A lot has happened since then… we need to talk to you, son, but we need you to get better first, ok?"  
  
Before I could respond, a white-coated doctor came tumbling into what I now knew to be a hospital room—probably at St. Mungo's—with a clipboard in hand.  
  
"Harry Snape?" he asked, looking over his horn-rimmed spectacles to take a quick glance at me.  
  
"Yes," I croaked, my voice scratchy.  
  
"How're you feeling?" he asked, writing some things down on his clipboard.  
  
"Like shit," I said, not quite caring that Mum and Dad were right next to me, "How am I supposed to feel?"  
  
"Like shit," he agreed, smiling. "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
I searched my mind, trying to come up with a possible explanation. "Quidditch accident?"  
  
A brief glance from Mum to Dad told me exactly how wrong I was.  
  
"No, Harry, you're here because you were struck with the… err…" The doctor paused and leafed through his notes.  
  
"You were hit by the Killing Curse," said Mum quietly, not giving the doctor a chance to answer me, "Yet… you're still…"  
  
With a choked sob, she turned to Dad, who immediately engulfed her in his arms. "Harry, I'll be outside with your Mum… Call if you need anything."  
  
I watched them go, a lost feeling coming over me. I turned back towards Draco, who was still clutching my bed rails hard enough to turn his knuckles white.  
  
"The Killing Curse?" I asked hoarsely, "Tell me she was kidding."  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head, still refusing to talk. The doctor cleared his throat, bringing my attention back to him.  
  
"I could give you something, if you wish, to make you sleep—or would you rather I wait a bit and have a nurse give you something later on?" He eyed Draco, who glared back at him with the skill only a Malfoy could acquire.  
  
"No thanks," I shook my head best I could, "I'll wait."  
  
With a curt nod and a few quick steps, Draco and I were left alone in the blue room, the only light coming from a window to my right.  
  
"Why were you all here?" I asked quietly, "If it's been six weeks."  
  
He shrugged, "You—your mother and I have been here all the time, just about. Professor Snape came in a few hours ago to… well… I don't know whether or not I should be the one telling you this."  
  
I gave him a curious look, "Go on, I don't remember what happened and I'd really like to know."  
  
He sighed, "He came back to give us the verdict on your trial."  
  
My eyes widened, "Trial? For what?"  
  
Draco cringed, tightening his fists around the bar again, "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, Harry…"  
  
"Tell me, God damn it!" I exclaimed, trying to sit up but nearly fainting with the pain that particular activity brought.  
  
Draco signed, closing his eyes and looking at me with such an intense sorrow I nearly broke down right then and there, even though I had not a clue what had happened.  
  
"Harry… your brother's dead."  
  
_  
  
  
__  
__Everything's so blurry__  
__And everyone's so fake__  
__And everybody's so empty__  
__And everything is so messed up__  
__  
__Pre-occupied without you__  
__I cannot live at all__  
__My whole world surrounds you__  
__I stumble then I crawl__  
__  
__You could be my someone__  
__You could be my sea__  
__You know that i'll protect you__  
__From all of the obscene__  
__  
__I wonder what you're doing__  
__Imagine where you are__  
__There's oceans in between us__  
__But that's not very far__  
__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__When you shoved it in my face__  
__Explain again to me__  
__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__When you shoved it my face__  
__  
__Everyone is changing__  
__There's no one left that's real__  
__To make up your ending__  
__And let me know just how you feel__  
__  
__Cause I am lost without you__  
__I cannot live at all__  
__My whole world surrounds you__  
__I stumble then I crawl__  
__  
__You could be my someone__  
__You could be my sea__  
__You know that I will save you__  
__From all of the unclean__  
__  
__I wonder what your doing__  
__I wonder where you are__  
__There's oceans in between us__  
__But that's not very far__  
__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ When you shoved it in my face__  
__ Explain again to me__  
__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ When you shoved it my face__  
__  
__Nobody told me what you thought__  
__Nobody told me what to say__  
__Everyone showed you where to turn__  
__Told you where to runaway__  
__  
__Nobody told you where to hide__  
__Nobody told you what to say__  
__Everyone showed you where to turn__  
__Showed you where to runaway__  
__  
__Can you take it all away__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ When you shoved it in my face__  
__ Explain again to me__  
__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ Can you take it all away__  
__ When you shoved it my face__  
__  
__Explain again to me__  
__  
__You take it all__  
__You take it all away...__  
__Explain again to me__  
__  
__You take it all away__  
__Explain again to me__  
__Take it all away__  
__Explain again...*__  
__  
__*Puddles of Mudd, Blurry__  
_  
**[*snort* long song]****  
**_  
  
  
_   
  
  
**Belle: **Ethan tried to kill Harry? Didn't work, apparently. I didn't take too long this time, I think... Less than a week, even? Wow. I'm getting better at this whole "updating" thing. Thanks for the review! :o)  
  
**Cat Samwise:** You unnumb yet? I swear, Harry's ok! Or going to be, at least. Ethan, on the other hand, is six feet under currently. Lovely, isn't it? I LIKED Ethan too... Hmm. Needed a set up for the rest of the story, 'tis all.  
  
**coriander: **Nah, I didn't kill Harry. He's not dead, don't worry. LOL, no, Snape isn't going to kill Draco - he has no known reason to. Yet. :o)  
  
**Dickens: **Shush, you. I told you Harry was gonna get AKed =Þ Heh.  
  
**Exis: **Thank you! Yes, I love having readers on the edge... Makes for interesting death threats.  
  
**gwen: **Apparently, the spell DID rebound... I'm not saying anything else though. *zips mouth* Why would Cassandra sue for child support? It's Ethan's kid! Heh. I don't know who's worse off - Ethan or Cassandra.  
  
**Hana: **Wow, thank you! He's not dead, don't worry. Ethan is though... Heh. There's a reason the Drinking Game's up there... More or less an AU to an AU, if that makes any sense. A little cookie that really didn't happen, but I felt the need to write a bloody drinking game, so *bam*. There's a reason Harry survived, and I'm hoping you read Least Likely of All, else you may not understand it. Rambling is good :o) You're "one of those fanfic people on the official site"? Sorry? Didn't understand that one. Thanks again!  
**  
****Hippy Flower(In trouble with V: **Nah, Harry can't die... he's the bloody Boy Who Lived.  
  
**Innomen Toast Crunch: **Of course he lived, he's HARRY for God's sake! All questions will be answered soon enough, I promise you. Cute screen name :o)  
  
**Joycelene: **Ethan isn't going to Azkaban... he's six feet under. Harry's not dead either, but things WILL heat up soon enough... Trust me on that.  
  
**Kiwi: **Harry didn't die, don't throttle me! LOL. Yes, of course Murphey's Law, but that's not what happens... Things do get quite disrupted anyway. :o)  
  
**Klee: **You should know me well enough to know I didn't kill Harry! Hell, you know what happens AFTER this, remember? I need some sort of set up, anyway. Yes, nice catch with the words... it takes *years* from his life. You should know how, too. :o)  
  
**lunar_scythe: **And here's your next chapter. Harry's alive, don't worry - the whole "nekked Harry and Draco" thing will come later... after enough angst to fill an entire story. :o)  
  
**lynn: **No, Harry isn't dead - Ethan is. :o) Thanks for the review, heh.  
  
**yiota: **Hmm... well, if I said they applied, then I can't very well amend that, but I CAN say something along the lines of that little tidbit occurred between the time Harry was told and Ethan and Cassandra got married... I suppose? There were quite a few months in between, if I remember correctly. *shrug* I'm going out of my way to contradict the ending to LLOA, so I dunno. :o)  
  
  
_Thanks to everyone who reviewed - they are *MUCH* appreciated!__  
_


	27. How Worlds Will Change

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
  
Hey you guys... miss me? I'm sorry I stopped writing for so long without any warning, but I wrote a story that absolutely had to be done by the beginning of June. It's the end of May, so I'm right on schedule. It's more than twice the length of FDTMA and only about sixty pages shorter than LLOA... 113 pages in four or five weeks. I can't post it either, because it's all original stuff that might--might--end up being on a few local bookshelves. *shrug* If my writing style's changed at all, blame the story I've been working on. If I accidentally typed "Zac" instead of "Harry", or if I do so in the future, I apologize. :o) Save Yourself and probably Ashes to Ashes--and a few new stories soon enough--will be updated, so keep an eye out for those. I apologize for this chapter being so short, but it _is _a chapter, remember. :o)  
  
Aimée  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Your brother's dead… your brother's dead…_  
  
Draco's words repeated over and over again in my mind like a ruthless mantra, refusing to sink in to my impossibly clouded mind. I stared at the man standing next to my bed for what seemed like an incredibly long amount of time. He gazed back, his gray eyes filled with compassion and sympathy over my family's loss.   
  
"Which brother?" I choked out, praying to any and all gods it wasn't one of the twins. I would never have been able to live with myself if I had something to do with the death of one of my littlest siblings. I knew what it was like to be wretched away from your second half, and the notion perhaps Castor or Pollux was now lying in a grave somewhere chilled my very soul.  
  
"Ethan," Draco whispered, reaching out with his pale hand to take my own. "He tried to kill you—he shot the Killing Curse at you, but…" he sighed, squeezing my shaking hand gently. "It rebounded, just like it did with Voldemort."  
  
"Rebounded?" I asked incredulously. "That isn't possible though… I thought Mum did something…?"  
  
Draco shook his head, his—longer, I noticed—blonde hair falling into his eyes. "No one knows what happened. There's a team of mediwizards and witches working on it even as we speak, but no one's been able to come up with an explanation as of yet."  
  
I closed my eyes, the image of Ethan's face as a child haunting my mind. His death was almost unimaginable, but I wasn't going to pretend he and I were the best of friends. We had never gotten along, and as much as it pained me to admit it—as wrong as it felt—I was possibly the one person who was as indifferent to the death of the nineteen year old as was possible, given the fact I had known the boy for his entire life.  
  
"You were found not guilty," Draco answered my unspoken question even before I had a chance to come up with the idea that I had in fact been convicted. "I saw it happen, Harry. You didn't even have your wand out—the words were spoken by him, not you."  
  
My mother's tearstained face replaced Ethan's, and a sudden wave of guilt washed over me despite Draco's gently reassuring words. Regardless of his actions—even though he had fully intended to kill me, and had even gone as far as to utter those two forbidden words the wizarding world had banished from society in fear of the results, I was still responsible for my brother's death. If it hadn't been for my goading, my persistent need to watch him wither in humiliation and suffering, he wouldn't have had the incentive to pull his wand on me and have his lips for the words that had become his death sentence.  
  
"Harry…" Draco brought one pale hand up to carefully touch my cheek, where a single tear had rolled down and had finally come to rest as it hit the man's thumb. He brushed the drop of liquid away, transmitting his very thoughts and feelings into me with just that simple gesture. As abruptly as a lightning bolt, the memory of our ability arose from my subconscious and into my grieving mind, reminding me of the gift both he and I possessed.  
  
_ What happened?_  
  
Draco threw a startled glance my way, almost as if he had completely forgotten about our unspeakable talent. He slowly allowed his hand to drop back down to mine, his own eyes reflecting the dim light in the room.  
  
_I ran into the room just as Ethan shot the spell at you. Everything happened so fast, I really can't say what happened, but I do know the spell somehow seemed to surround you, as if it were familiar with your very essence—as if you were a friend. It then shot back to Ethan before I had time to do anything, and then next thing I know there are two bodies lying in the middle of our living room.__  
__  
__There wasn't any blood, was there?__  
__  
__Leave it to you to find such a mundane and insignificant question at a time like this, Harry. And to answer your question, yes, but only from your forehead. __  
__  
__My forehead?_  
  
I lifted up my stiff left arm to touch what used to be a scarless forehead, surprised to find a rough, bumpy slash cut across my forehead slightly to the right.   
  
_Why…?__  
__  
__I don't know, Harry. I don't have any answers for you—no one does, not even your dad.__  
__  
__How is he?__  
__  
__ Professor Snape? He's shaken up, of course, but I suspect he'll be all right. It's your mother you may have to worry about. She lost her second child, and she's become paranoid one of the others will die. It's understandable, but irrational.__  
__  
__Are they angry with me?__  
__  
__Of course not! You didn't do anything wrong—stop blaming yourself, please. There was nothing you could have done, and in all perspectives of the case, you were acting in complete self-defense. You had no control over the situation, and your parents are just relieved you're all right. I don't think they could have handled losing both you and Ethan in one night.__  
__  
__So they're not mad?__  
__  
__ No, Harry. They're not mad._  
  
I allowed myself to sigh with relief as my eyes closed once again, our hands still clasped together. A wave of darkness and regret passed through me, lulling me gently into the deep abyss of a slumber I so desperately needed.   
  
Within the deepest reached of my soul, I prayed that perhaps I would wake up and it would all be a dream. Ethan wouldn't be dead, I would be lying in our large bed next to Draco, his light breathing all the sound I had to lull me to sleep. With a sudden flash of delirious insight, I realized my world—my whole family's world—would never be the same again.  
  
I suppose out of all the things I heard and realized that night, it was that which scared me the most.  
  
  
  
  
_There's always something_  
_In the way_  
_There's always something_  
_Getting through_  
_But it's not me_  
_It's you_  
  
_Sometimes ignorance_  
_Rings true_  
_But hope is not in_  
_What I know_  
_Not in me _  
_It's you_  
  
_It's all I know_  
  
_I find peace when_  
_I'm confused_  
_I find hope when_  
_I'm let down_  
_Not in me_  
_But in you_  
  
_I hope to lose myself_  
_For good_  
_I hope to find it in the world_  
_Not in me_  
_It's you_  
_It's all I know_*  
*Switchfoot, You  
  
  
  
  
**Ariadne: **Yep, Ethan's dead. Gone, deceased, outta here. Yep, that's exactly why Harry was on trial, good job. :o) He's not going to Azkaban, don't worry.   
  
**Belle: **I'm sorry! I'll try to lay low with the cliffies for a while. This isn't a cliffie, is it? S'just a little blurb that'll turn into incentive. Yeah, in this story, it's more or less a Voldemort = Ethan type thing. I'm glad you liked it, thanks!  
  
**Cat Samwise:** I'm sorry, is this the end of eternity? Hopefully not. Sorry I didn't post soon, I'll try to keep up in the future.  
  
**eiknlng: **You won't find out what's really in store for a chapter or so... this is really just a little interlude. Sorry :o)  
  
**Fire/Dickens/Polyre: **Shush, you. You know what's going to happen.  
  
**gwen: **He's innocent, calm down! Well, there is always a trial to make sure it was self defense, even in our court system. He was in a coma cuz I felt like sticking him in a coma, and it does seem fitting. :o)  
  
**Gwen De'Paul.o: **LOL, I'm glad you liked it! Harry and Draco may adopt, I haven't decided yet. It'd be fairly cliché though, so... I don't know. They always seem to adopt girls, don't they? Hmm. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
**Hana: **Nah, Harry's clear. *pouts* Ethan was my favorite (second--third, to the twins) character to write. Eh, well. All good things must come to an end.  
  
**Heathen Fair:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm glad you liked it :o)  
  
**h-grey: **Nope, he's not going to jail. Harry and Draco will be happy eventually, I think. Yep, Castor and Pollux will be in the story soon enough. If I'm reluctant to give up LLOA and FDTMA when it's all over, I'll probably write a little blurb on them.  
  
**Joycelene: **Ooo, good saying. I've actually never heard that before... Eh, Cassandra gets her own. She'll have her family to help her out (seeing as how the Snape family will probably dump her... not the kid though, don't worry).  
  
**Jupi: **Of course your opinion matters! Everyone's does... don't ever say that about yourself. You matter just as much as everyone else does. I'm terribly flattered you like it so much, thank you :o)  
  
**Kiwi: **I'm evil? I'm sorry. Nope, Harry hasn't died yet, big plus! It gets worse, trust me.  
  
**Klee: **My, aren't we feeling a bit vengeful? I'm sorry it took so long... I know I promised you another chapter something like two weeks ago. It's late, I know, but I really, really needed to finish PA. LOL, I told you about the next few years, right? *tries to remember* Hmm...  
  
**lynn: **Yeah, Ethan is sort of a Voldemort... got killed cuz he tired to AK Harry here. You'd think they'd learn eventually? Voldemort was wiped out in LLOA, chapter... Fifty-one? Maybe. Something like that. *shrug*  
  
**Morien Alexander:** I'm glad you liked it. :o) I'm sorry it took so long to update, hopefully it won't happen again.  
  
**ravenchel: **The second time? You read through both LLOA and FDTMA twice? Wow! Thank you :o) I'm flattered to be an inspiration to you.   
  
**The Rouge Glow-worm:** Megan, you're hilarious. I took your advice... took a month off, and look where that got me. Two hundred pages to print out and edit. *sigh*  
  
**yiota: **I hope you weren't dying to know what happens... else I'm pretty sure you'd be dead by now. :o)  



	28. Unstoppable

**Chapter Twenty-Eight, I think**  
  
Hmm... well, it's summer. It's nice out. And I haven't written a damn thing. Opps? :o) I went paintballing on Sunday for only four hours and my GOD I was so, so sore afterwards! I got a job too... finally... at Pizza Hut. Waiting fun. Tips nice. If you live in SE Mich., tell me and I'll tell you which one and when I'm working, and if you're lucky you can get me to spill a drink in your lap!! Just kidding, of course... I hope... *sigh* I'm too off balence to carry food items on trays. It just won't work. :o) "Take off all your preppy clothes..."   
Aimée  
  
_(Hey, in a fit of review-wanting, let's say the person with the longest review next time gets a chapter or three dedicated to them?)_  
  
  
---  
  
  
I was released a few days later, much to my relief. Mother hadn't come to see me since I had first woke, and whether she was angry with me or simply too emerged in her grief to do so, I still felt absolutely awful. Ethan was dead; even though I hadn't held any sort of feelings save hatred towards him, I still felt the overwhelming pain and grief our mother was going through. She had already lost a child years before; losing another must have been absolute hell for her.  
  
Nothing had changed from the last time I was within our flat's walls. A chill ran up my spine as I set my bag of clothes I had worn in St. Mungo's down on the white sofa facing the fireplace. Draco was two steps behind me as I walked around the flat, absent-mindedly checking to make sure everything was indeed the same. I had no idea why the task was so important to me; I simply followed my feet, watching as the walls around me changed.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Draco's voice sounded from behind me.  
  
I shrugged, not turning around to face the man. "He's dead, Draco, yet everything's still the same."  
  
Without so much as a blink of an eye, Draco flicked his bare hand towards a lamp sitting on the desk of the room we were in—his room—and it burst into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Better?"  
  
I turned around and shot him a grin, in spite of the melancholy, reflective mood I was in. "Much."  
  
We remained silent for the rest of my tour around the flat with Draco trailing behind me. As I approached the dining room, I noticed a rather large pile of parchment letters, all of which had obviously been delivered by owl mail. I turned around, nearly knocking Draco over in the process, and shot him a curious look.  
  
"Witch Weekly," he shrugged, "The Daily Prophet, Wizarding Weekly even… all of them want interviews with you, Harry. We've been fighting them off with sticks ever since you woke up. St. Mungo's had to hire extra security for your room, it was insane."  
  
"Why didn't I hear about any of this?" I asked slowly, picking up one of the top envelopes and reading the disgustingly formal invitation to do an exclusive interview with a reporter named Skeeter, worded as if they were doing me a favor by placing me in their articles.  
  
"You were recovering," Draco said quietly. "We didn't want them bothering you, and apparently we did a good job keeping them away, seeing as how you had no idea."  
  
"What about Ethan?" I asked, my voice slightly pained with the memory. "Have any of these media vultures wanted an interview about him?"  
  
"No," he answered honestly. "Why would they?"  
  
I sighed mostly to myself, setting the parchment down. "I don't know, Draco. I just… I really don't know anything right now." I shook my head and brought my hand up over my eyes to brush my bangs away, remembering the cut on my forehead—now stitched up and healing—only when my fingertips brushed against it, sending a flash of pain through my body.  
  
"Dammit!" I swore loudly, stalking back to the living room and sitting down on the white leather couch. "Why the hell did everything have to turn out this way?"  
  
Draco made his way towards me, sitting down gingerly on the other end of the couch as if I were a timid animal ready to run at any moment. "It wasn't your fault, Harry."  
  
"Like hell it wasn't," I growled. "I was the one who rebounded the spell—I was the one who survived it twice—I was the one who started the argument—I was the one who wasn't killed."  
  
"And for these reasons, you blame yourself?" Draco asked quietly, touching my hand gently. "Even though it was Ethan who picked up his wand and uttered those words? Even though it was Ethan who came here in the first place? Even though it was Ethan who was sleeping with Cassandra? Even though it was Ethan's spell that killed him?"  
  
I sighed, turning my head to look at the blonde man on my left. "I have to blame someone."  
  
"Then blame me," his voice was strong and mind obviously clouded. "I was the one who wasn't able to get there in time to stop him. Just—please, for God's sake Harry, don't blame yourself."  
  
"I have no reason to blame you," I said quietly.  
  
"Then blame God," Draco spat bitterly, not at me but at the heavenly being he had stopped believing in a long time ago. "Blame Him for taking your brother away."  
  
Before I could formulate an answer, I heard a soft rustle on the ground by my feet. Slowly, I looked down, jumping nearly a foot once I saw what lie next to me.  
  
In between our feet lay a small serpent, his—her?—scales a bright green color.  
  
"Fuck!" I swore once again, bringing my feet up quickly to the seat of the couch. "Why the hell is that thing here?"  
  
"Fond of swearing today, Harry?" Draco said mildly as he reached out to take hold of the green thing. "This is Sam. I was—lonely, for lack of better word—when you were unconscious and, well…" He shrugged. "I wanted some company."  
  
"Is he poisonous?" I asked carefully, backing up to the very edge of the couch, as far away as I could manage. I had never encountered a snake before, and the stories I had heard were less than flattering.  
  
"She," Draco corrected. "And no, of course not. She's very docile—would you like to hold her? I promise she won't bite."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I asked cautiously.   
  
"She's been hand fed since she was born," Draco said matter-of-factly. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise."  
  
Slowly and against my better judgment, I reached out with my hands to take the small green snake. Her scales were dry and smooth against my calloused hands, something I hadn't expected.  
  
"You're a very small one, aren't you?" I said quietly to her as she moved her head towards me.  
  
_ "I am large for my kind."_  
  
With a yelp of surprise, I dropped the snake onto the couch and leaped off the couch into another armchair, staring at her with wide eyes. "It talks!"  
_  
__ "I should say the same about you."_  
  
Draco's eyes were wider than mine as he gently picked Sam up. "Did you—what the hell was that?"  
  
I shook my head, too surprised for words. After a moment of this, Sam raised her head up once more, her fork-shaped tongue sliding out of her mouth and tasting the air.   
_  
__ "I must admit, I have never talked to a human before."_  
  
I stared at her in amazement. "Nor have I… talked to a snake."  
  
"Harry, you're hissing!" Draco exclaimed, his hands shaking. "You're… bloody hell, you're…"  
  
"I'm a fucking parselmouth."  
  
  
_ Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine__  
__ I'll try not to make you cry__  
__ And if you'd get inside my head, then you'd understand__  
__ Then you'd understand me__  
__ Why I've felt so alone, why i kept myself from love__  
__ And you became my favorite drug__  
__ So let me take you right now and swallow you down,__  
__ I need you inside__  
__  
__If we had this night together__  
__ If we had a moment to ourselves__  
__ If we had this night together, then we'd be__  
__ Unstoppable__  
__  
__ Do you think that this is right, or is it really wrong__  
__ I know that this is what we've been wanting__  
__ And all this is burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat__  
__ It fills up till my heart is breaking__  
__  
__If we had this night together__  
__ If we had a moment to ourselves__  
__ If we had this night together, then we'd be__  
__ Unstoppable__  
__  
__ Now, we can both learn__  
__ Somehow, you'll see it's all we have__  
__ Love, it keeps us together__  
__ and I need love__  
__  
__ When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there__  
__ I'm only feeling half as good__  
__ Well I'm gonna find a way__  
__ To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive__  
__  
__ If we had this night together__  
__ If we had a moment to ourselves__  
__ If we had this night together, then we'd be__  
__ Unstoppable__*  
*Unstoppable, The Callin  
_   
  
---  
  
**Bienfoy: **Welcome aboard! Heh... It's been something like fifteen months now (I'm taking such a bloody long time with FDTMA). I'm really glad you like it so far!! :o)  
  
**Cat Samwise:** You remembered the title? Damn, good job! I can't even remember it... it's just FDTMA. *shrug* Eh, hopefully this didn't take... too... long. :o) Sorry for the wait!  
  
**Chibi Psycho-Pyro:** Here's more, I like your pen name!  
  
**Dickens: **Whatcha doing? I finally got off my ass and wrote a bit. Nice, eh? http://www.angelfire.com/blues/excuses/  
  
**Exis: **Cliffies good. *G* Yes, it's angsty... it gets worse, but then it gets better, so all shall be well hopefully.  
  
**hana: **Yeah, good point... I haven't met too many vain guys though, to be honest. Yep, Switchfoot good. :o)  
  
**Joycelene: **"Sulking in your filth"? Err... I'll take your advice and not ask :o) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. You have a great summer as well!  
  
**juu no: **I'm glad you liked! Nope, never a dull moment... I like it that way. Gives me something to write about. :o)  
  
**Klee: **LOL, should I be insulted? Yes, it's a chapter--and it's another chapter!! :o) He was a bit too disoriented for the date, I suppose. The first words outta my mouth would probably be something along the lines of "Is book 5 out yet?". No, I'm kidding... Probably "Where the hell am I?" There. That works. Yes... I do need to send you Phoenix Ashes (the Counting Blue Cars story).   
  
**MidnightDragon:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far!   
  
**Morien Alexander:** Thanks for understanding :o) I'm a pain in the ass when it comes to wanting to read new chapters, sorry.   
  
  
_  
_


	29. Light Up the Dark

**Chapter Twenty-Nine, Light Up the Dark**  
  
Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Whew... ff.net has certainly had her problems. Anyone else noticing the "fanfiction.net" part of the banner in the top left of the site keeps changing color? Hmm... I've had a busy few weeks. Megan (Lorna Doors, Polgan) came to visit for a few days... fourth of July (almost ran over a jackass of a kid with my car, it was fun... holy shit!! Megan, you think the scratch...? No... He was in the front. Okay. Don't mind me :o) )... I started another job as a paintball ref, and I have the bruises to prove it (I'm very proud of the one on my arm. *VERY* big and vividly colored... eight feet away, at 289 fps with a full automatic. It was funny). I'm helping to ref the Michigan Monster Game this weekend (if any of you guys are into paintball and live in the tri-state area, come out and say hi--I'm the only female ref), which conflicts with my other job at Pizza Hut (I'm so bloody sick of pizza, you guys have no idea...). Battle of the Bosses, eh? :o) Anyway, really short chapter, I'm sorry about that. I just have to get over this part and then I'm good...   
Aimée  
  
---  
_  
__All right, since I'm such a pushover, everyone who reviewed the last one gets a chapter dedicated to them, starting with the last person-- ** CannedMurder**. Let me just say, holy *shit* with your review!! Thank you a TON, it meant a lot to me. I'm really glad you like LLOA and FDTMA so much... it's wonderful to hear from new people :o) It's strange to know that people who have been reading LLOA and FDTMA for a while, possibly from the beginning of the series, haven't reviewed or dropped a note saying "hi". I'm very glad you did, and I thank you for it :o)_  
  
---  
  
  
Silence rang throughout our flat as Draco stood hovering above me with the small green snake coiled, looking for all the world as if she were sedated. His eyes were wide with shock and as I shifted slightly, he instinctively took a step back.  
  
Without a word, I jumped off the chair I was sitting on and ran into my bedroom. After a moment or two, I heard Draco come after me, probably against his better judgment.  
  
"Harry?" he asked quietly, standing on the other side of my now closed and locked door. "Come out, please? It's not that big a deal, you know that."  
  
"Not a big deal?!" I exclaimed, banging my fist on the wall next to the door. "Salazar Slytherin was the first—Voldemort was known for it—and now I find out I have it! I'm Harry _Potter_, for God's sake… savior of the Wizarding World and all that bullshit. How the _hell _ did this happen to me? To me… fucking hell, Mum and Dad are going to kill me…"  
  
I slowly sank down to the floor with my back against the wall for support. I closed my eyes and for a brief moment, I saw a swirl of colors flash before my eyes as I sank deep into the recesses of my mind.  
  
_All my life, I have wanted nothing else but to be normal. Did you know that, Draco? When I was a small child, no more than four, I would look out the window at night towards the moon and just pray Voldemort had never existed, simply because I just wanted to be normal.__  
_ _  
__ If Voldemort had never existed, you would not exist either, so what would be the point?__  
_ _  
__ No… somewhere, somehow, I would be on earth, living as a normal child would, without the fame, the fortune, the expectations, and without my goddamned scar.__  
_ _  
__ Then you wouldn't know me.__  
_ _  
__ Then I would rather not exist at all.__  
_ _  
__ And leave me alone in this world?__  
_ _  
__ You'd be better off without me.__  
_ _  
__ Hardly. Who would do my laundry?_  
  
With a small smile, I opened my eyes and with a whisper, unlocked the door I was next to. I heard the hinges creak with complaint as Draco slowly opened it, and soon enough he stood before me, kneeling down a moment later to look me in the eye.  
  
"Everyone has something worth living for." His words were gentle and filled with emotions I had never heard it harbor. "You are my something, Harry. You were the reason I was put on this earth—the reason I've stayed alive all these years. No matter what anyone else thinks, no matter what the press says, no matter what your family thinks, I will always be here for you and I will always love you with every fiber in my being. Do you understand, Harry?"  
  
I nodded numbly, my mind too dulled and foggy to immediately comprehend the words spilling out of his mouth and pouring into my mind like thick honey.   
  
I don't know how long we were there, him standing over my rigid body like the overprotective mate he was. Even as darkness descended upon the flat, he stayed with me. Whether he was trying to prove a point he had spent years insisting he was dedicated to, or was simply frightened I would try something, I did not know. However, in the back of my mind and the depths of my heart, I was extremely grateful and filled with a sort of admiration for the man and the task he had set out to do early on in his adulthood—to be my life.  
  
It had taken him mere seconds to accomplish his goal.  
  
Finally, after what must have been hours, I relented and stood up, my muscles stiff and bones aching from staying in that one uncomfortable position for so long. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as I did so, probably extremely grateful to avoid another long, drawn-out argument between the two of us.   
  
Silently, I made my way into our bedroom, slowly striping my tired body of the garments it wore as I moved through the hall and room. Draco trailed after me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as I climbed into our bed completely nude. I wasn't exactly sure what he was thinking, but I knew I could have easily guessed; however, I was simply trying to rid myself of the sins and curses of the last few months in the easiest way I knew; allow Draco to help me.  
  
And help me he did—all night long.  
  
  
  
_  
__ It's amazing__  
__ How you can speak__  
__ Right to my heart__  
__ Without saying a word,__  
__ You can light up the dark__  
__ Try as I may__  
__ I could never explain__  
__ What I hear when__  
__ You don't say a thing__  
__  
__ The smile on your face__  
__ Lets me know__  
__ That you need me__  
__ There's a truth__  
__ In your eyes__  
__ Saying you'll never leave me__  
__ The touch of your hand says__  
__ You'll catch me__  
__ Whenever I fall__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__  
__ All day long__  
__ I can hear people__  
__ Talking out loud__  
__ But when you hold me near__  
__ You drown out the crowd__  
__ (The crowd)__  
__ Try as they may__  
__ They can never define__  
__ What's been said__  
__ Between your__  
__ Heart and mine__  
__  
__ The smile on your face__  
__ Lets me know__  
__ That you need me__  
__ There's a truth__  
__ In your eyes__  
__ Saying you'll never leave me__  
__ The touch of your hand says__  
__ You'll catch me__  
__ Whenever I fall__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__  
__ (You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all)__  
__  
__ The smile on your face__  
__ The truth in your eyes__  
__ The touch of your hand__  
__ Let's me know__  
__ That you need me__  
__  
__ The smile on your face__  
__ Lets me know__  
__ That you need me__  
__ There's a truth__  
__ In your eyes__  
__ Saying you'll never leave me__  
__ The touch of your hand says__  
__ You'll catch me__  
__ Whenever I fall__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__  
__ (You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all)__  
__  
__ The smile on your face__  
__ The truth in your eyes__  
__ The touch of your hand__  
__ Let's me know__  
__ That you need me__  
__  
__ (You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all__  
__ You say it best__  
__ When you say__  
__ Nothing at all)*_  
*Ronan Keating, When You Say Nothing At All  
  
Longass title, eh?  
  
---  
  
**Belle: **I'm sorry it took so long, and don't worry about not reviewing. I'm not one to count reviews (unless I have something like 989 or something...), and yours was greatly appreciated :o) Yeah, ff.net HAS been shutting down a bit much lately, eh? Hopefully it'll last this time... heh :o)  
  
**Cat Samwise: **I don't like the title much... Don't know if I already said that. If I can come up with a different one, I'll change it after I finish the damn thing. How am I going to explain it? Easily. *G* Eh, you get a chapter dedicated to you anyway, so it's all good. Thanks once again for reviewing!! :o)  
  
**Fire: **You so do not fucking count!! LOL How many chapters or parts have you had? Be nice, you... I'm kidding though. Good lord, you're insane sometimes, you know that? *sigh* Such good friends I have...  
  
**Klee: **LOL, yep, me wrote more!! I'm very glad you're proud. Yeah, the date would have been one of my first questions... after I remembered what the date was that I had been knocked out. I sent you PA, right? Hopefully... hmm. *thinks* I think I did. Eh, well, tell me if I didn't and I'll send. It's late, I haven't gotten a bit of sleep at all in the past four days, and once I post this I'm sleeping for at least twelve hours. :o) *sings* Harry talks to snakes, Harry talks to snakes...  
  
**Shades: **Yep, I'm alive, but only partially. Yes, Happy Summer to you as well, and what a wonderfully hot summer it is turning out to be!! Nah, my little "Blame God" comment was stuck in there to piss some people off. I'm one of those freaks who think "under God" _should _be eliminated from the P.O.A.... politically correct and all that. *shrug* Yeah, Sam's "kind" is a fairly small breed of snake. I'll have the actual breed up soon, once I look it up... *sheepish grin* I don't know how many chapters are left... I have a set plan, one that it just about to start rolling, so... Wow, lol, I'm glad you love this story!! Thank you!! *G*  



	30. Slipping Away

**Chapter Thirty, Slipping Away**  
  
Well guys, this story has been in progress for a year now. On July 31st, 2001, I ended Least Likely of All and started Formidolosus Draco, Take Me Away. I can't believe it's been an entire year!! Heh... I was going into my sophmore year, now I'm going to be a junior... my, how time flies... *shakes head* This is a short chapter and I apologize for it, I know I haven't been writing really long ones at all lately, but my Muse isn't working very well. Too many things going on... I want you all to know how very, very important this chapter is... it's the turning point of all turning points in this story, and it leads up to the conclusion. Anyone want me to start a third after this is all said and done? Heh... Wow, that'd be weird. A trilogy. Never done one of those before... I think it'd probably be back to Lily and Severus, although I may just throw in a bit of Castor and Pollux for a bit of fun. Hey, you guys get to find out which House(s) they were in, in a few chapters... ain't that gonna be grand? All right, I'm cutting myself off now.   
Aimée  
  
---  
  
This chapter goes out to **BELLE! **Thank you a ton for reading, and I really, really love hearing from you. Your comments and feedback are much appreciated :o) Thanks again!  
Danke,  
Aimée  
---  
  
  
  
_Dear Draco,__  
__  
__I don't know where to start. First of all, I want you to know I love you and will always love you, no matter what happens. Things have been so absolutely crazy lately, I don't think I've said those words to you enough.__  
__  
__Second of all, you have been nothing but absolutely amazing and perfect to me. All of the pain and strife we've gone through has never been your fault in anyway way, shape, or form. I love you just the way you are, and never change for anyone else just because they want you to. You know that, of course—after the past three years, how could you not? __  
__  
__I'm sitting here in the hours right before dawn—the darkest of all—and watching you sleep. You're flawless, and if I could—if I could fathom a way—I'd take you with me in a heartbeat. My life means nothing without you, but I don't want to have to drag you down with me right now. Everything has gone so, so wrong—Ethan's gone, Mum hasn't contacted me in so, so long… I don't think she loves me, Draco, I really don't. She has so many other children to help her recover, the loss of one more child isn't going to kill her. I was always the outsider, anyway. James Potter's son isn't worthy of her love, Dad's love, or yours… I'm too scarred, too dark, too much of a hazard to be around all those I love anymore. __  
__  
__I know you don't understand, and there is absolutely no way I could write a full explanation of my feelings down for you, for the emotions I have coursing through me right now have no words. A deep sense of regret and loss doesn't even begin to cover it. I killed Ethan, Draco… I killed my brother, for God's sake! How could anyone ever forgive me for that? If I hadn't have been born, Ethan would still be alive and well today. He was a bastard, I know, but there must have been some good in him—even if it was reduced to his child. __  
__  
__His child will grow up in a world with no father, knowing his uncle—his _half _uncle—killed him. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for you, for Mum, for Dad, for Ethan, and for Ethan's child. This is not your fault, it will never be your fault, so don't you dare go and blame this on yourself. You know damn well how much I want to be with you, but if I stay any longer, all I'll succeed in doing it destroying more of this fragile world. __  
__  
__I haven't gone and done something stupid like kill myself, before you start worrying. I'm gone, that's all. I won't tell you where I've gone, nor will I tell you when I will be back, but I can promise you—I will come back to you, whether it's in a month, a year, a decade, or a century. You don't have to wait for me… I'll understand if you find someone new to give your love to. You deserve someone who will love you as much as you deserve, and someone who will make your life better and simpler, not worse and more complicated. I could never do that for you, no matter how hard I tried. I'm so, so, sorry for that, love.__  
__  
__No matter where I go, I'll always be with you. Even if I'm not by your side physically, my spirit will be there. When you find another to love, another to share your life with, I won't be jealous; instead, I'll rejoice that you have found someone deserving of your love and your life. __  
__  
__The sun has almost risen now… I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll love you forever and a day, I'll always be with you, and I'll never, ever forget you. You are my life, Draco. Hopefully you won't forget me either.__  
__  
__With all my heart,__ Your loving husband,__  
__  
__ Harry_  
  
  
  
  
I sighed heavily as I pulled my large suitcase behind me through the hustle and bustle of London's International Airport. For as long as it took, I was bound to set my life straight, even if it meant becoming a Muggle.  
  
_ "Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Sam asked from inside my coat pocket.  
  
"Yes," I replied, looking up at the gate where I was to board an airplane for the first time in my life. My fingers went nervously to the ring that remained on the fourth finger of my left hand, never to be taken off again.  
  
"Gate Four-A, London to New York City, now boarding rows thirty through twenty…" a booming voice came over the loud speaker, frightening Sam back into her pocket.  
  
With a heavy heart, I trudged up to the ticket taker and handed the woman my ticket, eyes glued to the end of the tunnel, where an entirely new destiny awaited me.  
  
  
  
_For too long now, there were secrets in my mind __  
__For too long now, there were things I should have said __  
__In the darkness...I was stumbling for the door __  
__To find a reason - to find the time, the place, the hour __  
__  
__Waiting for the winter sun, and the cold light of day __  
__The misty ghosts of childhood fears __  
__The pressure is building, and I can't stay away __  
__  
__I throw myself into the sea __  
__Release the wave, let it wash over me __  
__To face the fear I once believed __  
__The tears of the dragon, for you and for me __  
__  
__Where I was, I had wings that couldn't fly __  
__Where I was, I had tears I couldn't cry __  
__My emotions frozen in an icy lake __  
__I couldn't feel them until the ice began to break __  
__  
__I have no power over this, you know I'm afraid __  
__The walls I built are crumbling __  
__The water is moving, I'm slipping away... __  
__  
__I throw myself into the sea __  
__Release the wave, let it wash over me __  
__To face the fear I once believed __  
__The tears of the dragon, for you and for me __  
__  
__Slowly I awake, slowly I rise __  
__The walls I built are crumbling __  
__The water is moving, I'm slipping away... __  
__  
__I throw (I throw) __  
__Myself (myself) __  
__Into the sea __  
__Release the wave, let it wash over me __  
__To face (to face) __  
__The fear (the fear) __  
__I once believed __  
__The tears of the dragon, for you and for me __  
__  
__I throw (I throw) __  
__Myself (myself) __  
__Into the sea __  
__Release the wave, let it wash over me __  
__To face (to face) __  
__The fear (the fear)*  
  
*Bruce Dickinson, Tears of the Dragon  
_  
---  
  
**Bienfoy: **I actually don't know if they're going to have kids or not. The original idea was for them to adopt Cassandra and Ethan's child, but I doubt that would happen now... although it may... Hmm. *shrug* I have no idea how this thing's going to end, I just know the basic idea of the conclusion leading up to it.  
  
**Cat Samwise:** I'm sorry, I'll try to make them a bit longer... the heartbreaking thing I can't help though :o) It's a writing quirk. Can't have a good chapter without at least a few tears or mushy stuff.  
  
**Eiknlng: **Aww, thank you!! I Won't Dance is really good, I like it a lot... Keep it up :o)  
  
**Jilly-chan: **Wow. Your review blowed me away... thank you SO much for your feedback! I'm terribly glad you like FDTMA, and if you plan on tackling LLOA, beware, it was written before I really cared about editing... One of these days, I have to go back and cut the corniess out of it. Yeah, I'm sure you didn't understand a whole lot of what was going on in FDTMA to begin with, eh? Well, I want to thank you for reading, and welcome to the HP fanfiction domain!  
  
**Morien Alexander: **Tell me about it... I hate it when ff.net breaks down, just as I'm sure you do. I was afraid it was going to today as well, because my server wouldn't connect to any of the sites on it. *sigh* Ah, well. I love this Draco too :o) He's such a little girl sometimes though... gotta change that. Hmm...  
  
  



	31. Endless Days

**Chapter Thirty-One, Endless Days**  
  
Uhh... opps? I sorta... err... forgot about this story... not really, but... I don't know. It's been a while, and I apologize for it. I'm not too great at getting chapters up, am I? *grin* Guess what though? I'm gonna be published! In late November, I'm gonna have a book called _Phoenix Ashes_ out... then you'll all learn my last name *grin* Anyone willing to buy a copy? I'm trying to get them spread out across the country (and Australia, apparently *grin*) so maybe people will get interested in it. Please? I really people to be able to read this one... and my publisher can only make so many copies unless those that were previously made are selling out. I'll post the link to Amazon.com here or whatever, when it comes out. I'm excited!! *grin*  
Aimée  
  
  
_ "DRACO!"_  
  
The moment I stepped foot into the foyer of Snape Mansion, I was immediately sandwiched between two eleven year old boys, one with red hair and the other with black, both giddy with excitement.  
  
"Castor!" I grinned, ruffling the dark haired boy's hair. "Pollux! What are you two doing up so early?"  
  
It had been almost three years since any member of the Snape family had heard a word from Harry. Since then, I had stepped in as Harry's temporary replacement to his younger siblings, counseling the twins and Drake on matters they would have otherwise taken to Harry. It was something that was necessary with the boys, as Professor Snape was routinely absent from the Mansion and on more than one occasion it was necessary for Mrs. Snape—Lily, as she now had me call her—to ask for my assistance on some of the more manly, touchier subjects.  
  
All right, I'll admit… I was the one who informed the twins all about the birds and the bees.  
  
Lily actually trusted a gay man to do the dirty work for her.  
  
Shows you exactly how uncomfortable she was with the situation.  
  
Before the twins had a chance to reply, the woman in question appeared at the top of the grand staircase, wrapped in a scarlet robe, her ginger hair mussed from the night before.  
  
Apparently the Professor was home.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed, much like her youngest sons had only moments before. "Good morning. Severus and I should be down in a few minutes—feel free to fix yourself breakfast."  
  
I complied eagerly, making my way through the halls and into the dining room, where large platters of different breakfast foods lay on the table, looking more than exceptional that morning.  
  
"Dig in," Castor grinned, grabbing his own plate and scooping up about a dozen pieces of bacon onto it. "Mum said we're going to need our strength at Hogwarts."  
  
"You and Pollux do," I confirmed, munching on my own piece of fried pork. "I don't."  
  
"Do too!" Pollux exclaimed, stuffing a piece of toast into his already crammed mouth. "Mum said even teachers need food every now and then. She said Dad lost a lot of weight when he was teaching at Hogwarts when you and Harry—"  
  
He stopped abruptly, ceasing the fountain of crumbs spraying from his mouth. Harry, although loved more than he could ever know, was a taboo subject around both me and Lily. Unknown to the Snapes, however, was that I was in constant contact with him. Every minute of every hour of every day, he was in my head—his thoughts, his feelings, his fears, and his joys. While our mental telepathy couldn't reach across the ocean, I could still read his mind.  
  
"Pollux!" Castor scolded, something he took every opportunity to do to his twin. As far as twin brothers went, he was the less intelligent of the two, something Pollux unknowingly rubbed his twin's nose in every day. Both were compassionate and more than a little sensitive to the other's feelings, but somehow that particular situation had flown under the radar.  
  
"It's all right," I said quietly, my jubilant attitude deflating as I nibbled on a piece of toast and sat down at the end of long table. Castor and Pollux immediately noticed, and both wisely chose to remain silent until Lily and Severus made their way down into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Cassy, morning Polly," Lily murmured as she helped herself to the array of breakfast items set out on the table.   
  
"Sometimes I think you wanted us to be girls instead of boys," Pollux grumbled, his blue eyes betraying his foul tone of voice.  
  
"And why is that?" Professor Snape—Severus, he had insisted, once he learned of Lily's insistence on what she wanted me to call her—asked, choosing not to eat anything.   
  
"Because she calls us girl names," Castor clarified for his already informed father. I smiled secretively, remembering the first time the twins had complained about the pet names their mother had given them. Ever since that day, the first time they had heard Cassandra—the bitch—referred to as "Cassie", they had objected to their nicknames.  
  
"Well, just think of the year ahead—a whole year—when I won't be able to call you that," Lily grinned, meeting both her sons' gazes in turn. She was a strong woman, one who was able to hide the scars from Ethan's death and Harry's departure when faced with her other six—or was it seven?—children. She had on more than one occasion confessed she still cried often about her two lost sons, much to her chagrin. The sting of Harry's sudden abandonment scarred much deeper than Ethan's death had, and although she held no resentment towards Harry for the murder of his half-brother, she blamed Ethan wholly for his actions—something Harry hadn't and probably would never know.  
  
"Are you going to meet us at the train station, Draco?" Pollux asked me quietly, still feeling the guilt of daring to mention Harry's name.  
  
"Yes," I promised, "as will your father, I'm sure."  
  
"Will you, Dad?" Castor turned to his father excitedly. They hadn't much chance to spend with Severus during their childhood years, as the Snape family had been riddled with catastrophes and important activities diverting Severus' attention away from his—emotionally, if not biologically—two youngest sons.  
  
"I will try," Severus responded carefully, glancing my way with his formidable black eyes. "I have a meeting with your soon to be Potions Master this afternoon, so I will try to meet you two at the platform. If not, your new"—he glanced my way once again, a small smile tugging across his features—"Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be there for you."  
  
I had taken up the position after Headmistress McGonagall offered it in early August. Both the Headmistress and I knew I wouldn't last more than a few years, but I was willing to try. I didn't need the money—not at all—but I did need something to do during those long, endless days, something besides listen to Harry's every thought and try to depict what he was doing at that exact moment.   
  
"You'll love Hogwarts," I assured the twins. "It's where I spent the best seven years of my life, and it's where you'll meet the people the rest of your life will revolve around. You'll love it," I repeated, "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
_Well I'm not feeling myself today_  
_Just a figure in a big Monopoly game_  
_Struggle is the price you pay_  
_You get just enough just to give it away_  
_I'm sinking while they're floating away_  
_Just throw me a line so I can anchor my pain_  
_The fabric is about to fray_  
  
_Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately_  
_Things keep coming and I keep wondering_  
_And I start feeling the walls close in_  
_Things keep coming and I keep stumbling_  
_I start feeling strong enough to break_  
  
_I've been running through my mind today_  
_Somebody has to catch your hypocricy_  
_No one ever takes the blame_  
_But everyone is searching for a cure to the pain_  
_Nothing ever seems to change_  
_Oh, nothing ever seems to change_  
_We just play like broken records in a deaf man's charade_  
  
_Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately_  
_Things keep coming and I keep wondering_  
_And I start feeling the walls close in_  
_Things keep coming and I keep stumbling_  
_I start feeling strong enough to break_*  
  
*Strong Enough To Break, Hanson  
  
---  
  
**Belle: **Aww, thank you!! I'm glad you like this story so much. :o) Yeah, Harry is extremely self-centered in his own little martyred way. It's annoying, isn't it? *grin*  
  
**Bienfoy: **What does your name mean? Good faith? I like it. Yeah, it was a short chapter... so is this one, actually, but o well. LOL, yeah, I don't think they could ACTUALLY have kids that way... so... err... yeah. :o)  
  
**Cat Samwise: **Yeah, with any luck, ya'll will be happy with my ending. I don't quite know where I'm gonna end this story, but I do know how it ends, so... I think I'm gonna throw in one or two little twists, so... little ones though. Not big. Little. *grin*  
  
**coriander: **Hey you, welcome back! Hmm... I'm betting if people tried enough, Harry'd die from AK. He's just been pretty damn lucky lately... which... uhh... I don't think I should have said. Anyway. Moving on. :o)  
  
**Eiknlng: **Yeah, he's gone. Ah, well... there's still a few chapters left for me to write, don't worry. *grin*  
  
**Fire: **I'm sorry! I'm only working on Save Yourself and this story right now though, and besides, you know how they all end, remember? *grin* Maybe not SY, cuz I added something in that's sort of important to the plot, but you know how this one ends. Everyone does... they just don't know how it gets there.  
  
**Jilly-chan: **Draco IS a bit of Harry-worshipper, isn't he? Heh... ah, well. You liked LLOA, eh? It's a bitch to read... and more than a little intimidating at first, 'til you learn that the hundred chapters are short as hell. Yeah, FDTMA is sort of readable on it's own, just damn confusing without LLOA. *grin* Confusing with it as well, now that I think about it.. hmm...  
  
**Klee: **Meanwhile, three years later... how many years have we covered so far? Six? Four more to go. Damn.  
  
**LightFaerie: ***grin* Something like that. You'll see :o)  
  
**Sabrina: **Wow, you read from 12 PM to 4 AM? You go girl! *grin* I'm glad you liked LLOA and FDTMA. I'm not a fan of LLOA, but I do get along with FDTMA all right. :o)  
  
**Shades: **I can guarentee you it doesn't end sad. Haven't you read LLOA? That's more or less the ending, with a few small changes... for instance, Ethan's dead (obviously) in this and alive in LLOA.   
  
** The Satanic Fairy: **Wow, thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much... you reread FDMTA? Holy shit, I even refuse to do that! I'll read maybe chapters or something, but besides that... *shakes head* You're amazing. Thanks :o)  
**  
**** Wyrd Sista187: **LOL, you know about my novel now, so I'll just send you a copy or you can order it from Amazon if you want it. I'm *trying* to spread the word, but you know how it is... :o) Thanks!  



	32. Rising Sun

**Chapter Thirty-Two, Rising Sun**  
  
---  
  
...hey guys, miss me? I'm so, so sorry about not updating this story in what must be forever. I can't say I've been really busy, because that'd be a lie. I just haven't.... well, my muse disappeared on me, I suppose you could say. *shrug* Anyway, here's a chapter that's relatively important, but not extremely. More stuff coming up soon, hopefully. At the present time, FDTMA is under the whole "story not found" bullshit, which has happened before, so I don't think I should be concerned. If it's not there by tomorrow afternoon I'll be worried. Chamber of Secrets rocked the house, of course... I saw it Thursday, because one of my friends got tickets to the sneak preview and needed a ride. *grin* I love being able to drive sometimes. Anyway... therefore, I'm not able to answer reviews, I'm sorry. Next chapter, I promise!!  
Aimée  
  
---  
  
Much later that day, I stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time in over eight years. My hands shook as I approached the double doors leading into the Great Hall, my mind assaulted with all sorts of memories from the past. Before I could step up to the doors, however, I heard a cough behind me. Surprised, I whirled around to face the before who had snuck up behind me, wand drawn.  
  
"Aren't we a little jumpy this evening, Professor Malfoy?"   
  
The cracked voice belonged to none other than Professor McGonagall, her black hair pulled tightly into a bun per usual, and her beady eyes appraising me as if I were a piece of art on auction. I immediately dropped my wand, embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable position with nothing but nerves to back me up.  
  
"Headmistress," I smiled slightly and nodded my acknowledgements to the formidable witch. "How positively ravishing you look this evening."  
  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, her stern expression faltering slightly with the compliment I had paid her. "Still charming as ever, I see, Professor. Might we?"  
  
She gestured toward the entrance to the first floor corridors, implying that I walk with her. I complied, taking the old woman's arm as she led me through the rest of the foyer and into the abandoned hallways.  
  
"I hear you've had quite an interesting few years after Hogwarts," she mentioned as we walked down the corridors arm-in-arm.  
  
"Indeed," I answered as casually as possible. I was no longer the spoiled child she knew me as during my seven years at the school, and I was determined to make her understand I no longer possessed the hormone-riddled mind I once had during my teenage years. "This is the first job I've committed myself to in several years, Professor, and I want you to know I intend to keep my position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for as long as I am still fit to teach."  
  
"Good to hear it, Professor," the Headmistress nodded firmly. "The Board of Governors wouldn't have seen to hire you otherwise, I'm sure."  
  
"At least, let us hope so," I smiled tightly as we rounded a corridor occupied by a translucent ghost who immediately disappeared through a solid stone wall.  
  
"Draco?" Professor McGonagall suddenly said quietly, dropping all pretenses. "I heard about your situation with Harry Snape, and I'd just like to say, if you need anything or at any time feel the need to talk—"  
  
"Thank you, Professor," I said quietly, my stomach tightening as she spoke Harry's name. "I've had to live with this for three years now though, and unfortunately I'm getting used to life without him."  
  
"We all are," the Headmistress answered honestly, her dark eyes turning toward me with sparks of pity evident within the irises. "That doesn't mean you or any of those who Harry was close to has to like it."  
  
"He told me he'd be back," I admitted softly as we rounded yet another corner and came upon the foyer of the castle once again. "I don't know when he'll be back, but I trust him and believe him."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded. "As do I, Draco." With a sigh, she glanced over toward the entrance to the Great Hall, admiring the decorations the caretaker had taken the time to put up for the start-of-the-year feast. "I assume the students should be arriving at any moment in Hogsmeade."  
  
With a start, I realized she was right and immediately dropped the woman's arm to make my way back toward the entrance doors. "Excuse me, Professor, but I told the twins I'd meet them at the station when they arrived."  
  
She nodded swiftly, gracing me with the smallest hint of a smile as she gestured for me to go and meet Castor and Pollux for their first trip to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My first glance of the Hogwarts Express for the first time in years brought back memories I would have rather left in the abyss of my subconscious mind. As Castor and Pollux stepped off the train, both paler than usual and quite obviously nervous, I saw in them myself and Harry seventeen years ago as we both departed the train for the first of what was to be seven times. Pollux's dark red hair went scarlet against the setting sun as he spotted me, and then tugged on his twin's robes to grab the boy's attention.  
  
"Draco!" they exclaimed in chorus, darting through the crowded platform as the two made their way quickly toward me.  
  
"Hey guys," I greeted the two as a massive giant of a figure turned up near the front of the platform. Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, yelled for all first years to follow him, most likely to make their way across the lake for their first awe-inspiring glimpse of the place they would call home for the next seven years and beyond. "How was the train?"  
  
"Loud, cramped, and noisy," Pollux assessed, his bright blue eyes following the trail of the giant. "Who's that?"  
  
"Hagrid," I replied in an almost lazy tone of voice. "Don't worry about him, he's got half the brain of a dead flobberworm, but dead useful in sticky situations."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Castor commented, raising an eyebrow. His own black hair was modeled after his father's, the length peaking out beneath his chin.   
  
"Follow," I commanded the two, motioning toward the group of first years who were now following the half-giant. "I'll see you back at the castle."  
  
Without another word, the two waved goodbye and complied, following their peers down the length of the platform and toward the boats that would soon bear them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat in the privileged position of the seat up at the head table to the right of Headmistress McGonagall's, much to my amusement and quite a few other professor's envy. It was testimony to the power I had; while not willing to show it, I was equally as powerful as Harry in the matter of an ordinary wizard. While he had quite a few special gifts, surviving the Killing Curse being one, I was his equal in a duel or battle, and Professor McGonagall wanted to make that perfectly clear to both staff and students alike.  
  
The Sorting ceremony was first; names and faces drifted by for well over three-quarters of the ceremony. It was when Castor's name was called that I finally began to sweat.  
  
"Snape, Castor!"   
  
The black haired boy made his way up to the stool, hands shaking and breathing uneven. He sat down gingerly after a quick glance my way for reassurance, which I readily gave him. The tattered hat was placed on his head, and almost immediately we had our answer:  
_  
__ "GRYFFINDOR!"_  
  
Once the hat was removed from his head, Castor glanced back toward me once again, a slight panic evident in his eyes. Only Harry had been in Gryffindor before him, and Castor was well aware of the parallels between himself and his older half-brother.  
  
Pollux was next; he was a bit less nervous than his twin, his face a normal color and a sort of calm settled over his features. The hat was placed on his head and, surprisingly, took nearly half a minute to decide. I watched Castor's own face grow paler and paler as he ignored his new housemates and watched as one of his worst fears came true.  
  
_ "SLYTHERIN!"_  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
_ Love is not strong_  
_ Love is not stable_  
_ I tried to hold it_  
_ But I wasn't able_  
_ I never thought that I'd be_  
_ Saying this to you_  
_ But what else could I do?_  
  
_ Love leads to loss_  
_ And words condescending_  
_ Love is the pathway_  
_ To unhappy endings_  
  
_ And if I keep my chin up_  
_ I still see clouds that look like you_  
_ So look down is what I do_  
  
_ You know it's all right_  
_ If you cry a little_  
_ If something inside you_  
_ Has died a little_  
_ You don't have to hide_  
_ But you gotta move on_  
_ You gotta move on_  
  
_ Love leads to tears_  
_ Tears lead to sadness_  
_ Sadness to memories_  
_ Memories to madness_  
  
_ I never thought of all_  
_ These things that love could be_  
_ But look what it did to me_  
  
_ You know it's all right_  
_ If you cry a little_  
_ If something inside you_  
_ Has died a little_  
_ You don't have to hide_  
_ But you gotta move on_  
_ You gotta move on_ *  
  
_*Verve Pipe, Gotta Move On_  
  
  



	33. Purgatory

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Purgatory****  
**  
---  
  
I'm back... miss me too much? *grin* Anyway, my book's published. You can get it from indybook.com right now, or barnesandnoble.com (they're being asses and not putting the right version up yet though... grrr). Amazon's being stupid and not posting it as of yet, so... *shrug* I finished the second book (in two weeks), and I hope you all had very happy holidays and a great New Year. Happy Year of the Sheep to you all.  
http://search.barnesandnoble.com/booksearch/isbnInquiry.asp?userid=2TFFBIFE78&vcqty=1&isbn=1932205063  
http://www.indybook.com/indybookcom/item.asp?item_id=340  
By the way, I didn't write the back of the book (part of which you can find on indybook.com). It cuts off... the rest should be something like "Together, they experience the highest of highs and the lowest of lows, until one fateful afternoon, Zac makes a choice that will change his life forever." Blah Blah Blah. I was pissed cuz my editor made it sound like HP or someting to begin with (which I can guarentee you, it's nothing like at all, beside the whole orphan thing). Anyway. *grin*  
Aimée  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
I awoke in the rays of the late morning sun to the sound of heels clicking smartly against the tiled floor of my New York City high-rise flat. Bemusedly, I looked over toward the image of my most recent girlfriend, a beautiful woman with raven-hair whose name was neither important nor memorable. She was one in what had been nearly two dozen the past three years, someone I would scarcely remember a year from that day.   
  
"It's over, James," she snapped, using the name I had become accustomed to. I wasn't sure as to how far the legacy Voldemort had left behind stretched, and I was in no way ready to deal with a witch or wizard who recognized me. I had spent nearly a third of a decade peacefully residing in one of the better flats of the city, courtesy of the inheritance my biological father had left me, and I wasn't willing to give up my location or privacy; therefore, the first time I had been asked my name—by a leggy blonde at a club I had since frequented often—I decided to use my father's name instead of the one I had been born with.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," I muttered into the pillow, closing my eyes and trying to will myself back to sleep. "It never started to begin with."  
  
With a final huff, the woman pulled her heavy suitcase from the floor—one she had spent the past quarter of an hour packing—and clicked through the apartment and finally out of the door and my life forever. I didn't mind; she was just another face in the crowd, one who had never meant more to me than a trophy and a fuck.  
  
With a sharp internal pain, Draco's face appeared suddenly in front of me, as if tattooed to the inner lids of my eyes. For so long, I had refused myself the privilege and luxury of thinking of him, but the promise I had made to him so long ago flashed through my mind as if it had been made only yesterday; one in which I promised him I would never sleep with anyone I didn't love.  
  
_Well, fuck me and call me a liar,_ I sighed, a pang of loneliness washing over me as I simply lay there, not knowing what else to do.  
  
_Why can't you be here? _I moaned mentally, reaching out with all my might to touch his mind, despite my knowledge that it was impossible. The distance between us was too great; I couldn't read his thoughts and he couldn't read mine, I was sure of it.  
  
My reasons for leaving three years previous had been glaringly obvious at the time, but as I lay there on the large, king-sized bed I had shared with so many others, I couldn't remember a single one. I had come to terms with my brother's death and had begrudgingly accepted the whole ordeal, and my motive for staying had now simply become a game; how long could I hold out until I cracked, from lack of family and human contact—real human contact, not the sex I could buy on a street corner for fifty American dollars.   
  
With each passing day, I was sinking deeper and deeper into a life that held no meaning, one in which I slept all day and partied all night. On the rare occasion it shifted—such as that morning, when my girlfriend had finally decided the money simply wasn't worth putting up with my sour attitude and lack of enthusiasm for all that surrounded me—I rarely took notice. I was stuck in a life and I hadn't a clue how to live it.  
  
Once again, I tried with all my might to reach out to the mind that I had once known so intimately, trying to catch even a glance of he whom I had craved for what I was certain to be a thousand lifetimes and beyond. All at once, I felt the faintest glimmer of a similar touch, and I knew he was aware I was thinking of him. Despite my desperation to see him once again, I shied away from his searching, not wanting him to be able to find me. I was far too ashamed of what I had done to him to even considering reconciling; I had first left him for a bitch of a woman and then had left the country, and for the past three years I had bedded dozens of women with no shame or remorse, no longer concerned with the rest of the world. All I concentrated on was not thinking of him, and on that warm fall morning, I finally gave in to temptation and allowed myself to remember exactly what being with Draco felt like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was much later in the day when I found myself wandering in to a small café across from the club I haunted every-other night, my mind cloudy and stomach rumbling its demands. I was due to meet a few friends I had made in the past years in less than an hour, and, as usual, I had neglected my hunger all morning and afternoon. The trio—all men in their early- to mid-twenties—were nothing more than people to hunt for that night's girl with, and I was content to keep it as such. They knew nothing about me—not even my last name—and I knew nothing about them, save their tastes in women and the ways in which each preferred their partner to bend and stretch whist in bed. It was a disgusting pastime, one I kept simply to humor the habit I had developed and my uneasiness for spending the nights alone.   
  
After ordering from the busty waitress who had undoubtedly come to the Big City convinced she was to be the Next It Girl, I slid my hand into my jacket sleeve, where I hid my wand, and allowed Sam to poke her tiny green head out in bemused awareness.  
  
_"You eat far too little,"_ she hissed, staring up at me with her unblinking eyes.   
  
_ "I ordered a large meal,"_ I lied, not wanting to fight with my pet for what was to be the umpteenth time over such a trivial thing as my food intake. She was happy and content, always either wrapped loosely around my forearm and hidden under my jacket or asleep in the bed I had arranged for her, set in a quiet corner of my flat.  
  
_"There is an owl,"_ she said in a quite ordinary tone, turning her head toward the large glass window I sat next to. Shocked, I quickly turned to look toward the spot she was staring at, taking in the vision of a gray owl with a piece of parchment folded into a letter clutched within its talons.  
  
_"That's impossible,"_ I insisted, speaking in parsel tongue strictly out of habit. _"I don't know of any wizards or witches who live in North America.__"_  
  
The owl flew through the door leading in to the restaurant when an elderly man pushed it open, gliding directly toward me, content to simply drop the letter into the glass of water I had obtained. With a shocked look upon my face, I took the parchment out of the glass and shook it, relieved to find the only placed where liquid had touched had been an insignificant, unmarked corner.  
  
With shaking hands and a feeling of queasiness rushing through me, I carefully undid the parchment and read the words written inside with great care, placing every word within my memory.  
  
_Harry,__  
__  
__I don't know how to begin to say how much I've missed you, but what I first must do is to make sure you know I am in no way angered with you. I don't care about the past, and haven't for the past three years. It's been far too long, Harry, and I assure you I am not to only one who misses you.__  
__  
__A strange thing happened this afternoon, an event you could perhaps shed some light upon. I was in the middle of teaching my fourth-years all about the famous Harry Potter and his run in with the Evil Lord Voldemort (cue the dramatic music, if you please), when I felt a flutter against my mind. My Ravenclaws were quite shocked when I stopped mid-sentence and ran out of the room; after all, it's been far too long, and I would never miss a chance to hear from you.__  
__  
__You were trying to contact me today; don't deny it, we both know it was there. I've missed you, Harry, and I'll do everything in my power to see you again. However, I know you've felt as if you're not worthy of me; the opposite is true, but it is a free country and you are allowed to think whatever pleases that insatiable mind of yours. I need to know if you want to see me again, for Merlin knows I need to see you more than anything else in the world right now.__  
__  
__A simple nod will do.__  
__  
__ D._  
  
With mixed emotions, both humor from the rushed manner in which the letter was composed and complete shock, I turned to inspect each of the café's customers, trying to find the blonde-haired man I had spent so many years with. A red haired woman—a dark haired Middle Eastern man—a brunette woman—none matched. Wildly, I looked out the window, but once again my search proved futile.  
  
Finally, at a lose of what else to do, I nodded my consent, closing my eyes and holding my breath for as long as I dared.  
  
When I finally opened my eyes once more, I half-expected to see the face of Draco Malfoy placed in front of me. However, an empty disappointment filled me when I realized exactly what had happened:  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
_ Here's to the good life or so they say_  
_ All those parties and games that all those people play_  
_ They tell me this is the place to be_  
_ All these beautiful people and nothin' to see_  
  
_ Sometimes I feel like something is gone here_  
_ Something is wrong here, I don't belong here_  
_ Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town _  
_ And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around_  
  
_ In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you_  
_ In a little while I'll still be here without you_  
_ You never gave me a reason to doubt you_  
_ In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you baby...I'll be thinkin' about you baby_  
  
_ On the other side of a coin_  
_ There's a face there's a memory somewhere that I can't erase_  
_ And there's a place that I find someday_  
_ But sometimes I feel like it's slippin' away_  
  
_ Sometimes I feel like something is gone here_  
_ Something is wrong here, I don't belong here_  
_ Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town _  
_ And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around_  
  
_ In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you_  
_ In a little while I'll still be here without you_  
_ You never gave me a reason to doubt you_  
_ In a little while I'll be thinkin' about you baby...I'll be thinkin' about you baby_  
  
_ Some things are lost some left behind_  
_ Some things are better left for someone else to find_  
_ Maybe in time I can finally see_  
_ I just wonder, wonder if you think about me_  
  
_ Sometimes I feel like something is gone here_  
_ Something is wrong here, I don't belong here_  
_ Sometimes I feel like a stranger in town _  
_ And I've lost what I found, it'll all turn around__*_  
  
*Uncle Cracker, In A Little While  



	34. Eye To Eye

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Eye to Eye**  
  
---  
  
I'm not even going to try to apologize for not updating for over a year. I know I promised to have this written sometime in the spring of 2003, but, well, that didn't really work out, sorry. I've been busy, to say the least--senior year in high school, writing five (yes, five) books, a whole bunch of other stuff...sigh. I'm sorry. Okay, so I did try. :o)  
  
Thank you for your patience and have a happy new year,  
Aimée  
  
---   
  
  
Life at Hogwarts was, to say the least, mundane and monotonous. After the initial trials and tribulations through which a new teacher is expected to go, I found the same faces that passed through my classroom each day to be little more than just that: faces.  
  
Needless to say, teaching was not something I enjoyed.  
  
Through the boredom that lectures produced and the mass panic that wand-days always seemed to bring, I plowed on, keeping to myself mostly and only communicating on a regular basis with the twins and McGonagall. Professor Snape, while no longer a teacher, worked long and hard hours on his self-proclaimed miracle, and even though he was at Hogwarts the majority of the time, I rarely had the opportunity to speak with him.  
  
To be honest, however, I really didn't want to. The twins were enough of a reminder of Harry without dragging Snape into it. Every day I felt Harry in my mind, brushing up against the very edges of my awareness, but still there was nothing I could do. I waited, counting the days to an unknown date, when I would finally see him again.  
  
What I didn't want to admit to myself was that I feared that date would never come.  
  
"Professor Malfoy?"  
  
I was pulled from my daydreams by an eager fourth year named Miriam Quake, a girl who reminded me far too much of a certain Hermione Granger. Fourth Years were always the hardest to teach, as they were wedged in a cusp somewhere between prepubescent Third Years and O.W.L.-taking Fifth Years, but that wasn't the reason my conscience had drifted from class that day.  
  
Staring at me from page 765 of the Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, his hair tousled and his face stretched with grinning, was a eight-year-old Harry Potter. Even the text refused to acknowledge Harry's real last name, and I noted with dismay how few people knew—or cared—that their precious Boy Who Lived was a Snape.  
  
"Excuse me," I said to a classroom full of wide-eyed students. I moved with sweeping strides over to the front of my desk, where I perched precariously atop the mahogany wood. "Can any of you tell me what Mr. Potter is famous for?"  
  
Stupid question, yes, but it certainly got them talking.  
  
"Sir, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, is known mostly for his defeat of Lord Voldemort in the early eighties, when he was still an infant," Miriam Quake piped up. At least she bothered to raise her hand, I noted, despite her obliviousness to the fact tradition hailed that I call upon her before she answers.  
  
"Very good," I said with as little sarcasm as possible. "And can anyone tell me his real name?"  
  
Blank stares were all I received, and after a moment or two of embarrassed silence, I sighed and cleared my throat, no longer able to endure the ignorance my class was portraying.  
  
"Harry Potter, born on July 31st, 1980, is the only son of James and Lily Potter," I began, my tone more waspish than usual. "His father, James, was killed on October 31st, 1981, the same night Voldemort attacked their residence in Godric's Hollow. Harry's mother, Lily, cast a spell upon him that protected him from Voldemort's wrath, and thus, when Voldemort tried to kill him with Avada Kedavra, the spell bounced back upon him, destroying the very essence of his being."  
  
The story was a familiar one to all who listened. While they were too young to know of my relationship with Harry which, despite the evidence presented at Harry's almost-wedding, was thankfully still one of the wizarding world's Best-Kept-Secrets, they had heard the story many times before.  
  
"Does anyone know anything of Harry's history after he killed Voldemort?" I questioned, not at all surprised when I saw not a single hand raise into the air. "Does anyone not know where Harry is today, or if he is even alive?"  
  
Miriam slowly raised her hand, her expression uncertain. "Professor, isn't Harry Potter also the name of a Quidditch player?"  
  
I suppressed the urge to laugh and to explode, all at the same time. "Yes, Miriam," I said through gritted teeth. "Harry Potter is also the name of a Quidditch player."  
  
"Sir," she said once more, "we—we don't know what happened to him."  
  
"That," I said coolly, "is fairly evident, Miss Quake."  
  
She bit her lip, but nonetheless continued to speak. "Sir, could you maybe tell us what happened to him?"  
  
Slowly a smile spread across my face, and I hopped off my desk and slowly sauntered over to where Miriam sat. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The satisfied grin on her face was enough to make me want to tell the tale—only to educate the masses, of course.  
  
"Harry Potter's mother, Lily, married a man named Severus Snape soon after James was killed," I continued. "Together they had an unholy number of children, all of whom have gone to this school—including Castor and Pollux Snape, whom you may or may not know about."  
  
"And Dakota?" Miriam interrupted suddenly, and I nodded.  
  
"And Dakota," I replied. "Harry James Potter became Harry James Potter Snape, and he lived out his childhood much as all of you have. He was happy and content, but always believed Snape was his father—until he came to Hogwarts and his past was finally revealed.  
  
"Harry finally learned the truth of his parentage and, after coming to terms with it, always felt like an outsider in his family. Even his friends at school noticed the change in him—especially a boy who would eventually become his best friend."  
  
Miriam frowned. "But Professor, you're saying this like it's all a story—you know every detail! Are you making this up?"  
  
I shook my head patiently. "No."  
  
"Then how—?"  
  
"Miriam," I interrupted as gently as possible. "If you keep interrupting me, I'll never finish."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, sir, but please, just tell us—"  
  
"I went to school with him," I said flatly. "I was the boy—he was my best friend for a decade, Miriam, and I know him better than anyone else alive. Is that enough reason for you?"  
  
Apparently it was, for she didn't ask a single question or voice a single doubt afterwards.  
  
"Anyway," I continued. "Harry and I became best friends when we were about your age, even though he was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. After graduation, we became flatmates, and he ended up becoming a Quidditch player—under his father's name, much to his coach's insistence. A few years after graduation, he almost married a woman named Cassandra Miller, but that was fortunately called off before the wedding ended."  
  
Short giggles escaped from every corner of the room, and I realized with horror that my relationship with Harry had in fact made newspapers—even though it was a misguided and misinterpreted footnote in all. Professor Snape had paid a great deal of money to many people to keep the story quiet, and even then it was only out of luck that all the reporters decided to keep their word.  
  
"As some of you may have heard, three years ago Harry Potter was struck once more with the Avada Kedavra curse, and for the second time he survived—although the caster, his half-brother Ethan, was killed in the process. He was unconscious for six weeks, in which time he was tried for murder and found not-guilty, but shortly thereafter he fled to the United States, where he has been living ever since—or at least we hope so."  
  
By the time I finished, all eyes were upon me—a rarity for a class full of adolescences shortly after lunch on a warm spring's day—and all looked eager and entranced.  
  
Score one for Professor Malfoy.  
  
Slowly, one by one the students raised their hands until there was a virtual sea of limbs swimming in front of me.  
  
"Mr. Jenks," I said briskly, nodding toward a small boy toward the back of the room.  
  
"Professor, do you think Harry Potter is ever going to come back to Britain?"  
  
I allowed myself a sad smile. "I sure hope so, Mr. Jenks, although no one knows for sure—not even Harry knows for sure, to be honest. Miss Allons?"  
  
"Why did the curse rebound?"  
  
"Well, Miss Allons, no one knows for sure, but—"  
  
Before I could say another word, a headache like no other hit me, and in an instant I was holding my head in my hands, my eyes squeezed shut and mind feeling as if it were going to explode.  
  
_ Draco…_  
  
Suddenly I stood up straight, my eyes flying open and blinking rapidly in the dim light of the classroom. There was irony in the world after all, I decided, and without another word, I turned and bolted out of the classroom for my chambers, where I knew there was something I had to do.  
  
At last, it had happened, and I wasn't about to let this chance run away from me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Yes._  
  
It was that single word which sent me flying down the corridors to where Headmistress McGonagall's office lay. As the spiral stairs turned much too slowly for my liking, I tapped my foot impatiently and tried to hold on to the whispered word that still echoed throughout my mind.  
  
He had said yes.  
  
It had been three days since I had first heard from him, and in those three days I had written and sent a letter to him insisting that he choose whether or not he wanted to be with me. As I saw it, the answer was simple, and it was my luck that he seemed to feel the same way.  
  
After what seemed like far too much time spent on the spiraling stairway, I burst into the Headmistress' office, startling her to the point where she dropped the crystal paperweight she had been holding.  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed, fixing the shattered object with a wave of her wand. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"Headmistress," I said urgently, "I've come to resign my position."  
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Pardon me?"  
  
"It's Harry," I explained as best I could. "He's finally coming back, and I need to be with him—please."  
  
She sighed. "You don't have to ask me, Draco, and under any other circumstances, I would express my desire to have you stay here with the staff. However, seeing things as they are, I urge you greatly to do as you have suggested."  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to come round to the other side of the desk and embrace her, and instead I bolted back out the door and through the castle. The stone walls blurred around me as I dashed through the corridors, finally making my way out the front door and down the path that led to Hogwarts' gates. I didn't care about my meager amount of belongings left lying about in my chambers. Instead, the moment I stepped foot outside Hogwarts' boundaries, I Apparated back to the flat I had abandoned for so long, ecstatic that I was finally going to be able to see Harry once more.  
  
Once back to our flat—surprisingly comfortable, considering I hadn't stepped foot inside since the first day of September—I changed clothing as quickly as I could and closed my eyes once more, picturing Harry's face floating somewhere in front of my own, his eyes glittering with happiness and mirth.  
  
And finally, with a deep intake of breath, I Apparated farther than I ever had before, the rush of space roaring in my ears for what seemed like forever but was in reality only a few seconds.  
  
When I opened my eyes once more, I found myself in a busy street of an unfamiliar city. People of all shapes and sizes hurried around me, too wrapped up in their own silly little lives to take note of a man who had suddenly appeared out of thin air. I didn't mind; the less they noticed, the better.  
  
Cautiously I glanced around for any sign of Harry. He had to have been within a hundred-foot radius; I hadn't added that tracking spell to my letter for nothing. However, any sign of him was lost in the bustle of the city, and I sighed heavily as I made my way to the nearest business, which looked to be a small café with a variety of diners inside.  
  
I concentrated as I opened the door, determined to find Harry, but all I could hear were whispered words of dejection. With a frown, I realized that for whatever reason, he was unhappy, and I scowled slightly to myself as I walked up to the counter, glancing over my shoulder at the rest of the customers before turning back to look at the sour-faced waitress.  
  
And then, with a start, I looked back over toward a booth in the corner, too shocked to believe my good fortune.  
  
There, sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes trained down toward whatever drink he was nursing, was Harry.  
  
"Merlin's balls," I muttered to myself as I brushed the waitress off and hurried down the aisle. Once I got within a few feet of his booth, however, I slowed down to a painfully sluggish pace, my eyes focused on every feature of Harry's face. He had changed, I noticed; his eyes were heavy with an emotion I shamefully couldn't identify, and his skin was paler than it ever had been. His shoulders were hunched over and, with a start, I realized his trademark flyaway hair was shorn into a short hairstyle that was undoubtedly easier to care for.  
  
When I finally reached the table, I stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Fortunately it turned out I didn't have to do anything, as a tiny snake—_Sam?_—slithered out from underneath Harry's cuff, her heavy eyes focused lazily upon me.  
  
Suddenly Harry's head shot up and his wide eyes met mine with an expression so deeply troubled that it tore me apart to meet his gaze. He slowly stood up, his cup of coffee abandoned and his snake slithering silently back into his sleeve, and he took a step forward until he was less than a foot away from me.  
  
Without a word, he reached out to touch my cheek, and his rough fingers brushed up against my skin in a way that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"Draco," he whispered, and with his gaze still locked with mine, I heard a small popping sound, and the walls of the diner melted around me, soon replaced with stark white walls of what looked to be an unkempt hotel room.  
  
"Harry—" I started, but he shook his head and pressed his finger up against my lips. At that moment I would have dissolved into a pile of mushy goo had is not been for his strong arm reaching out around my shoulders, bringing me to him where, with the same gentleness and ease he had over three years earlier, he kissed me.  
  
And then, the fireworks exploded.  
  
  
  
_  
_ _I got myself a notion.__  
__One I know that you'll understand__  
__We set the world in motion__  
__By reaching out for each other's hands__  
__  
__Maybe we'll discover__  
__What we should've known all along__  
__One way or another__  
__Together's where we both belong.__  
__  
__If we listen to each other's heart.__  
__We'll find we're never too far apart.__  
__And maybe love is the reason why,__  
__For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye__  
__  
__If a wall should come between us__  
__Too high to climb__  
__Too hard to break through__  
__I know that love will lead us__  
__And find a way to bring me to you__  
__  
__So don't be in a hurry__  
__Thank me before you count us out__  
__You don't have to worry__  
__I won't ever let you down__  
__(Nothing's gonna stop us now)__  
__  
__If you're ever lonely__  
__You don't have to be__  
__After all this slowly__  
__I'll be there for just you and me__  
__  
__If we listen to each other's heart.__  
__We'll find we're never too far apart.__  
__And maybe love is the reason why,__  
__For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_  
  
- "Eye To Eye, from A Goofy Movie  



End file.
